On Her Own
by Meleigha
Summary: A terrible accident has torn Brennan's life apart. How will she learn to cope with all that's happened?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's a story I'm currently working on. I've got the first five chapters completed, but that's it. If you like, let me know and I'll post the chapters I have done. **_

_**This first chapter is told from Angela's POV and I hope I've separated any parts that might cause confusion.**_

_**And so...like you already know...I don't own Bones.**_

_**Anywho...read, enjoy, and review, please.**_

Chapter 1

Daydreaming wasn't something Temperance Brennan invested her time in doing. Believing, hoping in the unattainable was just another path to disappointment. She completely understood disappointment and had no desire to welcome it back into her life. Just as life twists and turns its way through time so does your heart and sometimes things begin to change.

If you asked her how it all happened, she couldn't exactly tell you. Oh, she would try, but you'd wind up listening to her ramble on and on about significant turns in their relationship. It would all end in a bigger than life smile and the simple words, "I don't know, it just happened."

I couldn't have been happier for my best friend. After all she deserved all the happiness the world could hold and then some. Brennan and Booth were destined to be together. They were each other's half. Everyone within a hundred mile radius knew they belonged together. Then one day it just happened. They were bickering as usual and this is how it played out.

ooOoo

"Do you always have to be right?" he questioned in a frustrated tone.

"I don't strive to wrong, Booth," she answered with irritation.

"But you do strive to irritate the hell out of me, huh?" his reply full of sarcasm.

"No, Booth! I do not strive to irritate the hell out of you! Although that would be feat even for me! I'm simply telling you that I'm right and you…well…you."

"ARE WRONG!" he yelled, "What's the matter Bones? Did your high vocabulary skills suddenly leave you without an appropriate synonym for wrong?"

"Sometimes Booth I don't know weather to kiss you or just knock you out," she replied as she placed a death grip hold on the back of her chair.

Booth's eyes widened in utter shock as the words "kiss you" fully registered with his brain. Noticing the bewildered look engulfing Booth face, she realized the exact words that had fumbled out of her mouth.

"Booth…" she stammered as she watched him take one swift step in her direction.

"I think," he stated pulling her to him, "I would prefer the kiss."

Before one logical thought could fire in her mind, she was lost in his kiss and embrace.

ooOoo

Booth saw past the Brennan everyone else knew and saw the person before the hurt and disappointment. She saw past the scars and guilt that took the place of his sniper rifle.

Destined for one another from the very beginning and I think they knew it too. Their relationship grew into something magical, unbelievable; Temperance had the daydream. Everything was perfect. They were perfect. Yes, I said were.

It seems like yesterday when everything so perfect started to unravel. A Wednesday. The daydream ended.

Brennan walked out of the office promptly at 2 o'clock. It was Booth's birthday and she had a wonderful night planned. Clearing it with Rebecca, she would first pick up Parker early from school and then they were off to buy Booth his gifts. Parker and Brennan had become quite the pair. Yes, it would seem that Brennan had a way with Booth men.

Parker and Brennan had finished all the necessary errands and had headed back to her place to complete the surprise. Cake placed in the refrigerator, ice cream in the freezer, and decorations laying on the coffee table ready to be hung; everything was perfect. Parker was busy opening the decorations when a knock came at the door. Padding her way across the living room in her sock feet, Brennan peered through the peephole before opening the door. Seeing no one there, she opened the door to glance down the hallway. The nightmare began.

Temperance was met with a bullet that firmly lodged itself into her shoulder. Try as she might, she couldn't move fast enough. The gunman pushed her back inside. She yelled for Parker to run, but when he heard the man shoot Brennan again his feet froze. That seems to be when the gunman opened fire on the entire apartment; Brennan and Parker included.

Of course Booth was notified immediately. Moving heaven and earth, he arrived at the hospital right behind the first ambulance. Parker's lifeless body was wheeled into the emergency room and pronounced dead upon arrival. Booth crumpled to the floor holding his son's hand.

Brennan arrived shortly after and was taken immediately into surgery. She remained in ICU for several days. Her first question when she awoke was about Parker. I didn't have to speak; she could see the answer in my eyes. She didn't talk much after that and the doctors suggested I find something to help take her mind off of things, but I couldn't.

After being moved to a private room a week and a half after the shooting, she finally asked the question I had hoped I wouldn't have to answer.

"Where's Booth?" her voice shook.

"Booth? I'm sure he's around somewhere," I darted my eyes around the room.

"Ange, just come on and tell me. He blames me, doesn't he?" she sounded so far away.

I plopped down into the chair next to her bed. The chair where Booth should have been plastered day and night. Rubbing my hand across the top of hers, I tried to tell her what I knew.

"He's gone," I stated.

"Gone, what do you mean…Gone?" she stammered.

"Cullen says he knows nothing, Rebecca knows nothing, he's not been to his apartment or the lab, he's just gone," I sighed. "Gone."

"It's my fault, Ange," she was almost whimpering, "I caused all of this."

"No!" I raised my voice, "None of this is your fault."

"Then why did he leave?" she questioned.

"I don't know," I was defeated.

When Brennan was released, two weeks after the accident, she wanted answers. She went to Cullen in search of whatever information he could provide; she wasn't going down without a fight.

ooOoo

"Director Cullen," Brennan stated barging through the door.

"Dr. Brennan," he replied, "What an unexpected surprise."

"I need answers," she demanded.

"I presume that you are referring to Agent Booth," he answered coldly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," replying in a cool tone herself.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Dr. Brennan, but I have no answers concerning Booth or his where abouts."

"I highly doubt that, Director Cullen," she retorted. "I highly doubt that you would let one of your best agents just…disappear."

"Look, Dr. Brennan," he snapped, "It may not be clear to you or maybe no one has explained it clearly, but apparently Agent Booth has no desire for you to know where he is or what he is doing. Maybe you, Dr. Brennan, should realize that Agent Booth does not want you to be a part of his life in any capacity. Now, even if I did have information about Agent Booth, I wouldn't be sharing it with you."

Cullen opened the door and waited for her to leave. He promptly shut the door behind her wishing he didn't have to be so cold.

ooOoo

Brennan insisted on going back to the way things were. The way things were before all of it, before Booth. She refused to move; instead she patched up the bullet holes and went on as if nothing happened.

She returned to work on a Monday, but didn't leave until Tuesday night. She didn't come in on Wednesday and to be honest, I was glad. Everyone needs a day off, right? She returned to work on Thursday and seemed to stay until the following Tuesday night. Wednesday she didn't come in and I became suspicious. She repeated this pattern, but refused to admit that anything out of the ordinary was going on. She wouldn't talk about it, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I hired a private investigator.

The following Wednesday morning, just like clock work, Brennan left her apartment at six o'clock. She went to a local flower shop and then to the cemetery. From what I understand she just sat there at first, tracing the letters Parker Booth with her finger or fiddling with the flowers she had placed on the grave and then she began talking. This apparently went on for over an hour. Next, she went to the hospital where she and Parker were taken. She made her way to the children's wing and stayed well after lunch. Then she was off to her apartment. A few hours later a man, woman, and two children pulled in next to Brennan's car and disappeared inside. Only the husband and wife returned moments later. The car was registered to a Russ Brennan. Around ten o'clock the two returned, retreated inside, and came back with their two daughters in tow. She was bound and determined for everyone to find some happiness. Everyone that is; except for her.

It took Brennan six months to finally tell me what I already knew. Now it's been two years. Two years since the accident. Not much has changed. Brennan bought a beautiful two story house, wrote a new book, and…well that's about all that has changed.

Until now; now everything will change.

_**Well...do you want to read more??? Let me know. Thanks:) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! Thanks for all the awesome replies. I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much. Thus far the first chapter is the only chapter in Angela's POV. I agree, it was very different, and I hope it wasn't too difficult to read or understand. Anywho...read, enjoy, and review.**_

Chapter 2

The lab had settled into the new routine quite comfortably. It was Wednesday again. The squints found themselves busy in the lab; Dr. Brennan found herself lost in conservation with someone who would always be six.

"The Jeffersonian has added to the dinosaur exhibit," she stated sitting by Parker's grave.

"I'll bring you pictures next week. I'm sure you'll enjoy them," she continued.

"Ange, Jack, and Zach are doing well. Zach has added some new beetles to his collection and to be honest, I think Jack is a little jealous," she said letting out a little laugh.

"No, I haven't heard from your dad. Have you, little guy?" she questioned.

"I know you miss him," she soothed, "I'm so sorry I took him away from you. I know that one day he'll come back to you. When that happens, we may have to adjust our visitation schedule a little, but you know I'll always be here. Never doubt that. Okay, Parker?"

"Well, I'd better get going," she stated. "We're putting the final touches on the volcano today. I'll see you next week. Love you, Parker."

With that she brushed herself off and turned to leave. Climbing into the driver's seat of her car, she heard her cell ringing. Grabbing it from her bag, she looked at the caller ID. Not recognizing the number, she tossed the phone aside and pulled out of the parking lot.

Arriving at Washington Memorial a half hour later, she released the trunk lock pulling out a large blue tote. While attempting to close the truck with her elbow, she juggled her needed items from one knee and one arm to the other. Almost dropping the entire loot, she stiffened as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

The approaching Dr. Andrews noticed her predicament and reached in to be of assistance. He looked forward to Wednesdays. More importantly he looked forward to seeing Temperance.

"Good morning, Temperance," he whispered by her ear reaching around to grab the large tote.

Temperance's posture never relaxed, but she tried to convey her gratitude through her words.

"Cole," she released a breath, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he insisted. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Her eyes brighten immediately, "We are finishing up our volcano."

"And when should I expect said volcano to erupt?" he questioned.

"Next Wednesday. Right on schedule," she replied with a grin.

"Well, I think such a momentous occasion should be celebrated. Don't you?" he probed.

"I completely agree," she replied.

"Great, then I'll pick you up around seven o'clock?" he asked.

"Cole," she began as they strolled through the entrance doors, "I think the celebration should be for the children. So any ideas you have or plans you could arrange for around noon next Wednesday would be great. The children would love it."

"Are you ever going to says yes to me?" he pleaded as Temperance stepped in the elevator.

"Are you ever going to stop asking?" she returned his question as she reached for the large tote.

"I'll see you later Dr. Brennan," he replied as the elevator doors began to close.

"Likewise Dr. Andrews," she stated as the doors shut together.

Temperance watched the lights above the elevator door finally come to a stop on number seven. The all-familiar ding broke the silence as the elevator doors pulled open. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out onto the white tile floor and approached the nurses' station.

"Hi, Emily," she stated as she set the tote on the floor.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," she replied has she handed Temperance her visitor's badge.

"Any news?" she reluctantly asked.

"Not today, Dr. Brennan," Emily smiled noticing the relief on Temperance's face.

"Well, I'm off," she stated.

"Well, they're waiting," Emily replied.

Brennan scooped up the large tote and pushed her way through the large, metal doors. Emily was right; they were all there waiting in their rightful places. Each one sporting a brightly colored hospital gown accompanied with an IV drip, but their faces…their faces glowed. For a brief moment they were no longer patients, but rather students. Just normal kids excited about painting a Paper Mache volcano. This was their escape from reality.

With the painting complete, Brennan maneuvered the volcano over to a counter to finish drying. Now it was time to see Benjamin.

Benjamin had weaseled his way into Temperance's life. Maybe it was his charm, his age, or his bright personality that broke Temperance's final wall, but more than likely it was his smile. Yes, she was a sucker for smiles.

"Good afternoon, Benjamin," she stated walking through the doorway.

"Dr. Brennan," he mustered through his labored breathing.

"How's it going?" she asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Great," he replied with a smile, "They gave me my lime green superhero juice this morning and you know what that means. I'll be fighting bad guys in no time at all."

She forced the best smile she could manage. Benjamin was only six but had more courage and strength than any superhero could ever possess. He'd been fighting cancer alone for the past year and a half and had never ceased to amaze the doctors. He took his treatments without a mother to hold his hand or a father to encourage him. But still he was so full of life, so determined to live, so determined to fight.

Brennan sat down beside his bed and pulled out a photo album from her bag.

"Look what I brought," she teased waving the album in front of Benjamin.

"The museum?" he asked excitedly before emitting a string of violent coughs.

"Now look here," she soothed, "you keep that up and you'll get me kicked out of here."

He flashed her a smile and waited for her to continue.

Sitting there for over an hour, they looked through every picture of every exhibit in the Jeffersonian. He fired off questions that would amaze college professors, but that was her Benjamin, the brightest and the best.

"We've expanded the dinosaur exhibit and I'll bring in those pictures next week," she concluded closing the photo album.

"Will you show them to Parker too?" he asked.

"Yeah, Parker loved dinosaurs," her voice drifting.

"Dr. Brennan," Benjamin slid his hand on top of hers, "Parker knows you haven't forgotten him. Promise you won't forget me."

"How could I ever forget the two smartest six year olds in the world?" she asked with a grin. "Now, I'd better go. You need to rest."

Tucking the covers up around his chin, she flipped the light off above his head and turned to leave. She never looked back. She only wanted to remember the excitement in his voice and the wonder on his face. She never knew when it would be last time she saw him.

Dropping off her visitor's badge, she caught Emily's attention.

"You saw Benjamin, huh?" Emily asked in despair.

"Just let me know if anything happens, okay?" Brennan pleaded.

Emily reached for Temperance, "You're on the emergency contact. You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

Making the trek to her car, she finally allowed herself to cry. She knew that Benjamin couldn't hold out much longer, but she wasn't going to be the one to take away his hope, his dreams. She took all those things away from Parker. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Pulling into the garage, she realized she had just enough time to change clothes and throw the pizzas in the oven before Emma, Haley, and Kade arrived for the evening. Retreating upstairs, she slipped into her favorite pair of sweats and yanked her hair into a ponytail before returning downstairs. Brennan strolled into the kitchen, preheated the oven, and began sorting through the week's mail she had let pile up. The familiar ding-dong of the doorbell broke her concentration. Leaving the three piles on the kitchen island, she made her way to the front door.

"Aunt Tempe!" shouted both girls as they zoomed past their parents to latch on both sides of Brennan.

"Marco?" Russ gave a questioning look at his little sister. She could mask her emotions to the world, but Russ would always know, always.

"Polo," she replied with a slight grin, "Now where's that handsome nephew of mine?"

"Right here," Russ announced as he pulled the infant carrier into view.

"Are sure you can handle watching all three of them?" Russ questioned.

"Of course I can," Brennan acted hurt by his acquisitions. "But I have no idea how to get him out of that thing."

Russ let out a laugh, "That's okay, I didn't either at first."

Once all the bases had been covered concerning Kade, Russ and Amy left for their date.

Kade wasn't at all the trouble Brennan had expected. He rarely cried and when he did, she was amazed at how easily he was soothed with just a pacifier and a slight push of his swing.

She and the girls enjoyed their night to the fullest. Haley insisted on Candy Land while the threesome waited for the pizza. Two games, so each girl could win. This headed off any arguments and Temperance was pleased at how soon she figured out that trick. Pizza was always a favorite hit. After all you can't earn the title of favorite aunt if you always insist on healthy food. To round out the evening, Twister was on the agenda. The carpet in the living room floor provided cushion for the mishaps that seemed to plague the game. By the end of the game all three girls were laughing so loudly Temperance barely heard the doorbell. With kisses and hugs, their night had come to an end.

Temperance closed the door to her now empty home. It was time to return to reality; no more running.

Just as she turned the latch, a knock filled the silence.

_**Well...??? Is it worth going on? I mean it's already written, and I could have an update by tonight or tomorrow. Just let me know what you think. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**There is no doubt, y'all ROCK! Thanks so much to all of you who are reading this story and to those of you who are reviewing. This is the same Wednesday that you read about in Chapter 2, but it's about someone else's day. :) Can you guess who? Anywho...read, enjoy, and review.**_

ooOoo

(The Day at the Lab)

A black SUV wheeled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab. His eyes darted about the parking lot in search of her car, but much to his disappointment her space was empty. Grabbing his phone from the console, he immediately dialed her number.

"Come on, Bones, pick up," he mumbled after the fifth ring,

Much to his dismay the call was directed to her voicemail.

"The number 555-3243 is not available. Please leave a message after the tone," stated the automated voice.

Booth pulled the phone away from his ear giving it a confused stare before snapping it shut.

'No…'Hi, this is Brennan',' he thought to himself. 'Something just isn't right.'

Finally deciding that none of his questions would be answered by sitting in the parking lot, he proceeded out of his SUV to the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

Walking through the front doors, he was immediately stopped by security.

"Name and ID," stated the security guard.

"Name and ID?" Booth questioned.

The guard stood with this hand out stretched.

"Where's James?" Booth asked, "James knows who I am. I haven't been asked for my name and ID since I…first…started working…here."

Suddenly it hit him; he'd been away for over two years. Time didn't stop for him. Lives moved on. 'Did she move on?' he asked himself.

After showing the proper identification, Booth was allowed into the lab. His eyes rested on the closed door and the darkened window of her office.

"Booth, man, is that you?" Jack's voice called from the platform.

"Hodgins, my bug and slime guy, how are you?" Booth answered making his way toward Jack.

Setting off the alarms as he stepped on the platform, Jack waved his card to the guards allowing Booth to proceed.

"Completely forgot about that," Booth stammered.

"Yeah, well I guess some things are more easily forgotten than others," Jack replied with just a hit of sarcasm.

"Agent Booth," Zach called from the computer, "Shouldn't you be dead."

"Dead?" Booth responded.

"Well logic would have us to believe that you were dead. Since you disappeared and had no contact with anyone from your previous life, statically your chances for survival were low," Zach rambled.

"It wasn't like I was lost in some desert," Booth mocked with a smile.

"Hodgins!" Angela's voice resounded from her office.

"Be right there," Jack answered.

"Duty calls, men. Duty calls," Jack grinned as he left the others on the platform.

"So Zach," Booth began, "Where's Brennan?"

"It's Wednesday," Zach replied matter-of-factly.

Giving a irritated huff, "I know it's Wednesday, Genius. What I don't know is the where abouts of Brennan."

Zach had learned a thing or two since Booth had been gone. Being a smartass was just one of them.

"Well since you weren't lost in a desert," Zach retorted, "Then I'm sure you know where she is."

Zach couldn't hide his grin as Booth threw up his hands in frustration and turned to leave.

"Booth!" Angela yelled running after him, "Wait just one minute! You're not going anywhere!"

"Ange…"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she huffed through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave her? Do I even want to know?" the questions poured out of her like a fountain.

"Why does it matter?" he asked becoming irritated with the tone everyone was using with him.

"Why!" she shouted, "Because for the past two years Brennan has been paying penance to a God she doesn't even believe in because of what she did to your son!"

"She did nothing to my son!" he yelled back with just as much fury.

"I know that. You know that. Hell, the whole world knows that…. except Brennan!" she threw her head into her hands and the tears began to flow.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to MY best friend?" she asked through sobs.

Moments past with neither saying a word.

"Look, Booth," she stated finding some composure, "We need to talk."

"Apparently we do," he replied, shock radiating in his voice.

Booth always knew that explaining his two year disappearance would be difficult, but he had no idea it would be this complicated, this hurtful.

Stepping into Angela's office, he noticed that not much had changed. She was still an artist regardless of the bones. Angela motioned for Booth to sit down and she in turn sat beside him. Placing her hands on his knees, she searched his eyes for understanding.

"Booth," she stated, "I think it would be best if you did some explaining first."

"I agree," Booth admitted.

Booth began from the beginning; that night at the hospital. He had left the hospital while Brennan was in surgery with the expectation that he would be returning. He left to see Cullen; to demand an assignment with the case, and he was prepared to make threats if need be. A rogue FBI agent was never a good thing. Cullen wasn't willing to give Booth an assignment to the case, but he wasn't willing to let Booth out of his sight either. The compromise was basically witness protection; deep uncover work with a totally knew identity. The only thing that remained the same was his status as an FBI agent. He described the horrifying details of being forced to work with his son's killer, and the unspeakable acts he preformed all in an effort to bring the SOB to justice and protect Brennan. As Angela listened to his story, her harsh exterior began to soften ever so slightly. Utterly exhausted by the whole process, Booth finally finished his story.

"I'm sorry Booth," she whispered, "I had no idea."

"It's ok Ange," he assured her, "Really, it is."

"No it's not," she disagreed, "None of it. Not the experiences you had to go through or…what…she had to go through."

"I need to make this right, Ange," he pleaded, "but I can't go in blind. Tell me what happened."

"You know this is going to come out very biased," she stated.

Giving a nod, he replied, "I wouldn't expect less from her best friend."

Adding a reassuring smile, Ange began her story. Just like Booth she started from the beginning. From Brennan's lengthy stay in the hospital to her face off with Cullen, Angela left no details out. She told him how Brennan patched the bullet holes in the plaster, and acted like nothing had changed. Booth was filled in on Brennan's Wednesday activities: Parker's grave, the children's hospital, and babysitting her nieces and new little nephew. Last, but not least she let him know that Brennan had bought a new house; she even gave him the address.

"Has she met someone knew?" Booth refused to look up.

"She met a lot of people, Booth, but she's confined herself to making everyone else happy and living here at the lab," Angela replied.

"No dates?" he questioned.

"Not a one. Even though I tried," she replied.

Booth gave her a puzzled look.

"Now Booth," she began, "You know I think you're the hottest piece of FBI candy, but there is Dr. Andrews. He could knock my socks off any time."

"Thanks for that reassuring vote of confidence Ange," he mocked.

She patted his knee, "I told you it would be biased."

"Do you have any suggestions?" his voice worn.

"Talk to her," she simply replied. "Tell her everything you just told me."

"I've got a feeling she won't be as understanding," he sighed rubbing his hands across his face.

Giving a sympathetic glance, Ange answered, "She has that right, you know?"

Booth left the Jeffersonian defeated and simply worn out. This wasn't the reunion he had envisioned. He could only hope that by some small miracle Temperance hadn't shut him out.

Positioning himself behind the wheel of his SUV, Booth looked at the address Angela had given him. 'It's now or never,' he thought to himself.

It wasn't hard to find Brennan's new house. It was in an upscale suburban neighborhood with manicured lawns and big front porches. Booth decided to park on the other side of the street; hoping not to draw attention to himself. Looking from the outside, it was a picture perfect home, but it wasn't the house that caused his breath to catch. There in the living room window was Temperance Brennan. She was beautiful. Even from across the street he could see her eyes sparkle as she laughed with her nieces. Her auburn hair tossed about from shoulder to shoulder has she moved according to the directions Haley called out. Watching her caused so many feeling to swell in his heart, but when he saw Kade nestled in her arms, he was certain his heart would break. It was what he always wanted. She was playing out his dream. He wanted that life. That life filled with happiness, THEIR children, and her. But it was just a dream. After all, those weren't his children, and she wasn't his wife. He wasn't even in her life.

The slowing sound of a car snapped Booth out of his daydream. He saw Russ and Amy stroll hand in hand up the walkway to Brennan's door. After a few moments of goodbyes, the family piled into the minivan and crept down the road. He saw Temperance close the door and he knew this was his chance.

Racing across the street, he bounded up the walkway. Before doubt or coherent thoughts could settle in his mind, he was knocking on her door.

_**Well...now's your chance to tell me what you think. Just let me know when you're ready for chapter 4. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Golly Jeepers! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter 4

"Did you forget some…" Brennan lost all ability to finish the sentence as she saw Booth standing in front of her.

For a brief moment time stood still, she couldn't speak or move although her mind was screaming for her to run. Booth finally broke the spell that seemed to be holding her captive as he reached for her. Her mind and body acted in unison. With every ounce of strength she could collect, she threw the door shut with a resounding bang, following by the click of the deadbolt.

Her pounding heart struggled to stay in the confinement of her body while her feet had obviously turned to stone. Then the roll coaster began. She had played out the scenarios in her head of how she would react if and when he returned, but that was two years ago; two long years ago.

Leaning against the oak colored door, she allowed the emotions to wash over her. She remembered the hurt she felt as she woke up in the hospital only to find out that Parker was dead and Booth was gone. She remembered the pain as Cullen told her about the relationship she and Booth no longer shared. Last but not least, the sorrow of realizing that she had taken Parker away. Sliding down the door, Brennan crumpled to the floor as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Booth stood on the opposite side with his forehead pressed to the cool surface of the door. This wasn't going like he'd hoped, but a part of him was not surprised. After all he had left her. Reasons, excuses, or best intentions didn't matter and he knew this. Figuring he had done all he could do, Booth decided it was time to leave, but not before he told her how he felt.

"Bones…Temperance…I don't know if you can hear me, but there's something I have to say," he began trying to build up courage. "There's a lot of explaining I need to do, but the most important thing is…I love you."

He stood waiting for a moment; willing the door to open. Hoping that somehow his words had made the whole world right and she would jump into his arms, but that was highly unlikely. This was Dr. Temperance Brennan; the one person in the world who could make it on her own, all alone.

Booth lingered a moment longer, ensuring that his daydream was just that…a dream. Pulling away from her door, he heard an unmistakable sound.

"Temperance," he soothed, "is that you? Please let me in. Don't do this."

"Booth," she choked out through sobs, "just leave."

Giving a sigh, "I'm not leaving." Even his own words sliced at his heart.

"I don't know why," she responded; her voice thick with tears. "You do it so well."

He couldn't find words to reply. She was right; he had left her at a time he needed her most and she needed him. What words could ever explain that away? That was his problem; there were none.

Sliding his hand down the door as tears mimicked the same path on his face, he found the only words he knew to say. "I'm so sorry, Temperance, I'm so sorry. I know you need your space; time to figure this all out. But I want you to know, I'll never give up on us."

He paused a few moments hoping for a reply or the click of her lock, but nothing. Booth turned his heavy feet and made his way off the porch toward his SUV.

Hearing his footsteps retreating from her door, she softly whispered, "There is no us. Not anymore."

Booth sat in the driver's seat just watching her house. It had been two hours since he'd stepped off the front porch. The house remained the same. No light came on; no lights were tuned off. She hadn't passed by a window; not a curtain had moved. He wanted to go to her to comfort her, but he knew there was no getting in. She wouldn't let him inside her house much less her heart.

Booth finally left an hour or so later after the living room fell dark and an upstairs light flickered on. He would be back in the morning. This was not over yet.

From the doorway of her room, she watched out the window as his SUV started up and pulled out onto the road. She knew he had been waiting. Waiting for hope she wasn't willing to give.

Too tired to change, Brennan curled up in the middle of her bed. She was exhausted, but her mind refused to let her rest. Racing through the past two years, she could remember every phone call, every unreturned message she left, and every night she spent alone.

_oOo Flashback oOo_

"Dr. Bones," Parker questioned, "What are we doing here?"

Giving him a smile, she answered, "We've got to pick up a present for your Daddy."

"At the hardware store?" he asked, quite confused.

"Yes," she stated, "and it's sort of a gift for you too?"

He titled his head and flashed her the Booth smile, "What is it, Dr. Bones. You can tell me. I promise my lips are sealed."

Not able to resist, she gave the secret away, "Well, we've got to pick up a set of keys and some paint samples."

Noticing the confused look returning to Parker's face, she continued with her explanation, "I thought it would be nice if your Dad and I moved in together and since your dad and I love you so much, I want you to be part of our new home too. Would that be okay?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Parker exclaimed, "You bet it would! But why do you need paint samples?"

"I figured you should get to pick out the color of your own room," she answered as a smile spread across her lips.

She couldn't remember ever being so happy.

_oOo Back to Present oOo_

The ringing of her phone snapped Brennan back to reality. Looking at the caller ID, she yanked the phone toward her ear.

_**Okay...tell me what you think? Want some good news, I have the next chapter ready. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y'ALL ROCK!!! Thanks so much for the awesome replies. And just like I promised, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review, please!!! **_

Chapter 5

For the first time in a long time, Angela arrived at the Jeffersonian early. She was dying to talk to Brennan. Knowing she had to already be in her office, Ange strode purposefully across the lab. Much to her surprise and excitement, Brennan's office door was closed and the lights were off. Squealing with delight, she turned back toward her own office.

Thirty minutes later, Zach and Hodgins arrived at the lab already arguing about some species of bug. Zach came to a sudden halt as the two stepped onto the platform.

Interrupting Hodgins mid-sentence, Zach voiced his concern, "Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"Probably in her office, Einstein," mocked Jack.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Zach replied, "No, if Dr. Brennan were here. Remains would already be out on the examining table."

"So, she late," Jack gestured.

"And I bet she'll be late for the next few weeks at least," Angela's voice chimed in.

"And why would that be, Madame I Know It All," Jack teased leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh I have my ways," she gave Jack a wink.

Zach was at a complete loss as to what to do. For the last two years, everything had been so scheduled. Their main concern focused on bodies in limbo and working with museums around the world. The exciting life or death situations of the FBI ended after Brennan's meeting with Cullen. If the FBI needed their assistance, Dr. Brennan would review the remains and fax a report. They no longer spent hours analyzing patterns, anomalies, or matching weapons. If Cullen wanted to play hardball, he picked the wrong forensic anthropologists to do so with. So…Zach muddled about.

Three beetle races later, Zach and Hodgins heard a familiar voice approaching the platform. Swiping his card, Booth proceeded up the platform steps.

Smiling, Booth waved the card in Hodgins directions.

"I see you're remembering how things work around here," Jack replied to Booth's gesture.

"Looks that way," he answered.

Hearing Booth's voice, Angela made her way out of her office.

"Booth," she grinned, "I take it things went well?"

Booth shot Angela a blank stare.

"With Brennan," she continued.

"-Well- isn't the exact word I'd use," he raised one eyebrow.

"It couldn't have gone that bad," Angela began, "Brennan still isn't here."

Sighing Booth muttered, "She's probably left the country."

"You're serious," she asked as her hope fell.

"Very," he nodded.

Turning slightly, Angela grabbed the receiver of the desk phone. Dialing Brennan's home phone, she waited through the rings. Transferred to an answering service, Angela decided not to leave a message. Next, she tried Brennan's cell. Even if Brennan did "leave the country", she would still have her cell. Much to Angela's dismay, she was transferred to voicemail.

"Bren, Sweetie" Angela stated, "Where are you? We need to talk. Give me a call as soon as you get this."

Rotating back toward Booth, she began firing questions, "What did you say to her? What did you do?"

"Calm down Angela," Booth snapped, "I didn't get a chance to say anything TO her. She slammed the door in my face. The only things I said to the door were that I was sorry, I needed to explain, I loved her, and I wasn't giving up on us. I finally left sometime close to one this morning when she turned off the living room light."

"That's it?" she questioned.

"That's it," he answered.

Suddenly the frantic pace of tennis shoes running across the lab caught Booth and Angela's attention. Shifting to get a better view, Angela saw Brennan fumbling with her keys at her office door.

Moving towards Brennan, she began rambling, "Sweetie, you had us all worried. Where have you been? Why are you dressed in sweats and tennis shoes? Bren, is everything alright?"

"Not now, Ange," irritation creeping into her voice.

Successfully unlocking her office, she barreled through the door frantically searching her desk's contents. By this time both Angela and Booth were standing just inside her office door watching a frenzied Brennan wrecking her own office.

"Sweetie," Angela began.

"I said not now, Ange," Brennan's patience growing short.

"Sweetie," she began again, "Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for I could help."

"Pictures!" Brennan spat, "Pictures of the new additions to the dinosaur exhibit!"

Angela walked over to the coffee table in front of Brennan's couch.

"These?" Angela questioned.

Dashing toward Angela, Brennan quickly scanned the stack of pictures.

"Ange, you're the best," she stated giving her friend a quick hug before racing toward her office door.

Her escape attempts were foiled as Booth stepped out to intercept the fast paced anthropologist.

"Let me give you a ride," he pleaded touching her forearm ever so lightly.

Yanking away from his touch as though she'd been burned, she quickly snapped, "I've been driving myself around for the past two years. So thanks, but no thanks. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself."

With that, Brennan left the Jeffersonian as quickly as she had arrived.

Zach purposefully strolled around the corner; lab coat on and a file in hand.

"Dr. Brennan, would you like to begin…" Zach's words faded away realizing his boss was no longer present. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he retreated back to his beetles.

Booth turned his attention to Angela, "She's never going to forgive me, is she?"

"Never is a difficult and strong word. Don't you think?" Angela stated.

"Temperance Brennan is a strong and difficult woman," he replied.

"This is true, but you're the one who fell in love with her," she smirked.

Giving a slight grin, Booth stated, "I always liked a challenge."

Booth's instinct told him to follow Brennan; to find her and force her to face him, but Angela's voice of reason won out. Whatever Brennan was doing, she wanted to do on her own. This was not the time to push; Booth especially.

ooOoo

Brennan's car zoomed back into an open space of the hospital parking lot. She was on a mission to keep her promise to a six-year-old boy. Running through the entrance doors, she smacked the elevator buttons repeatedly. Finally giving into her demands, the doors pushed open allowing her step in. The half-minute journey simply wasn't fast enough for the anxious Brennan. She silently cursed herself for not taking the stairs.

As the doors pushed back, Brennan hurried past the nurses' station and toward his room; slowing down just before she entered. Padding her way to the other side of his bed, she noticed how still he was. Even the brightly colored safari print barely rose off his chest as he breathed. The heart monitor beeped out a rhythmic beat in time with the green line that danced across the screen. She resumed her station in the hard plastic chair beside his bed. Clasping her hand on top of his, she began talking to Benjamin. She discussed all the usual topics they covered from stars, to ancient empires, and of course dinosaurs.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I brought those new pictures. So you're going to have open those eyes up, okay?" she soothed.

If someone wished to discuss maternal instincts, Brennan would have very little to say. She wasn't a mother; she didn't have a mother to learn from or remember from, but she did know quite a bit about being left behind; she was a pro in that department. So Brennan didn't see her actions portrayed as a mother, but rather as a friend. However,

many would disagree, and one of her biggest opponents in that discussion would be Dr. Cole Andrews, Benjamin's doctor. Cole Andrews was a force to be reckoned with. He expected only the best and hospitals fought to get him or keep him around. His terms were always the same: newest equipment, best nursing staff, and newest drugs available, FDA approved or not. Benjamin had the best of both worlds.

Emily walked in to check Benjamin's vitals.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

Brennan just smiled in return.

Emily continued, "I does him good to hear your voice. Wednesdays are his best days."

"She right you know," a voice came from the doorway.

Both women turned around to see Dr. Andrews making his way in the room.

"Ben here is a lucky man," Dr. Andrews continued. "Not just anyone can persuade Dr. Brennan out on a date."

"I would hardly call this a date, Cole" replied Brennan.

"But it's not Wednesday between the hours of eleven and three, so I would definitely call this a date," he teased trying to keep the mood light.

Brennan smiled recognizing his teasing nature and the meaning of his date comment.

Bending down, Cole whispered, "It does us all good to see you smile."

After reviewing Benjamin's chart, Cole seemed pleased.

"Everything is looking up," he commented. "I think he's going to make it through this after all."

Relief washed over Brennan as she allowed her shoulders to relax and released a breath she'd been holding.

Resting his hand on her shoulder, Cole remarked, "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee. I sure could use one and I bet you could too."

Brennan looked over at Benjamin as she contemplated her answer.

"He's not going anywhere and if anything changes I'll be the first to know," he stated.

Finally giving in, Brennan agreed to go.

_**Well...whatcha think? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, please let me know. Anywho...here's the next chapter. **_

Chapter 6

Booth didn't hang around the lab; he needed to get settled back into his office at the Hoover Building and a meeting at eleven with Cullen needed his undivided attention.

Surviving to noon was his short-term goal.

Conquering his to do list he left Cullen's office promptly at noon. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself as he walked out the main entrance of the building. He was off to lunch with one detour in mind – Bones' office. He had renewed faith that she couldn't resist pie and of course his charm smile. Putting his plan of action in place, he was going to win her back.

When he arrived at the Jeffersonian, he was met with the disappointing news that Brennan still had not shown up for the day. She had not called to check in with Angela or any of the other squints. Booth painfully remembered the time when he always knew where she was; he always knew first. It would seem those days were long gone, but Booth wasn't ready to give up. If he couldn't have lunch with her, then he'd just have to make arrangements for dinner.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Brennan had returned from her coffee break with Cole Andrews and had resumed her post right next to Benjamin. His vitals were much better, but he still hadn't woken up. This fact didn't discourage Brennan; as long as he was making progress then she knew he was still fighting. That was all that mattered.

Late that afternoon, Cole Andrews stopped by Benjamin's room hoping he would find her there.

"You're still here," he stated with a smile.

"And you make more frequent rounds than most doctors," she replied.

"Yes, but most doctors do not have the privilege of getting to see you," he answered matter-of-factly.

"But I had another reason for stopping by," he continued as he waved a brown paper bag in his hand.

Giving a chuckle, she smirked, "Do you carry that around in case someone starts hyperventilating in your presence?"

"No," he taunted, "It's a little thing called food and since I've already taken you out on a coffee date, I figured you wouldn't let me take you out for a dinner date."

"Coffee date, huh?" she questioned. "I don't remember anything about the word 'date' being mentioned."

"If it had, would you have gone with me?" he asked.

"No," she stated.

"That's why it wasn't mentioned," he answered. "Now come on and eat. Doctor's orders and I promise no 'date' will be involved."

Rolling her eyes, she took a sandwich from his outstretched hand and began removing the plastic wrapper.

The hours had ticked the day away and before long it was past seven o'clock. Brennan finally decided to leave for the night. Benjamin was showing great improvement, but she still left word with Emily to call her if anything changed. She managed to escape the hospital without running into Cole. She liked him well enough, but she was hesitant of falling into another relationship.

Pulling into her garage, she was simply happy to be home. A warm bath and a nice glass of wine hopefully would put to rest her exhausting day. Turning on the kitchen light, she reached for a bottle of wine and a glass. After filling the glass, she began her trek up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Stepping into the master bath, she turned on the tap to the perfect temperature. She placed an oversized terry cloth towel and her glass of wine on a stool next to the tub and proceeded back into the bedroom. Once she had stripped out of her sweats and tennis shoes, she grabbed a pair of burgundy silk pajamas out of her dresser and padded her way back into the bathroom. Turning off the tap, she emerged herself in the warmth of the water.

After enjoying the bath and glass of wine, Brennan toweled off and slipped into her pajamas. She returned downstairs to retrieve some files and charge her cell. Placing the phone down on the counter, it immediately began ringing. Recognizing the number, she rolled her eyes as she answered.

"What is it, Ange?" Brennan sighed.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Bren," she stated. "When you answer the phone the appropriate response is 'Hello'. "

"Hello," Brennan spoke, "Now what is it."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Angela continued, "I was just checking up on you. You know you never came into the lab today."

"I most certainly did," Brennan replied matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean," demanded Angela. "Now what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered.

"No you're not," Angela stated shaking her head. "Does this have something to do with Booth?"

"No!" Brennan retorted.

"Bren," her voice softening, "Talk to me."

Her eyes filling with tears, Brennan began, "Look Ange, nothing's wrong. It's just…I just have a lot to think about, okay?"

"Do you want me to come over?" Angela pleaded.

"No," Brennan stated, "I'm fine, really. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," she defeated, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Placing the phone back in its prospective place, Brennan strolled into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Picking up one of the files, she attempted to focus her attention some place other than her spinning emotions.

Fifteen minutes into her aimless search, a knock radiated from the door. Giving a huff, she peeled herself off the couch and padded her way to the door.

She yelled halfway to the door, "I thought I told you I'd talk to you tomorrow!"

She opened the door as the last syllable left her mouth.

"It's nice to know that you will talk to me," Booth stated with his charm smile in full effect.

It took Brennan's mouth a few seconds to catch up with her racing mind.

"I...I..I thought you were Ange," she stammered.

"Sorry to disappoint," he replied, "but I did bring food." He gestured toward the Thai take out boxes.

"You're really good at disappointing and I'm not hungry," she stated as she attempted to slam the door, not wanting him to see the tears welling in her eyes.

Much to her dismay, Booth's foot had lodged itself snuggly across the threshold.

"It will not bother me to break your foot, Agent Booth," she seethed.

"You wouldn't," he replied smugly.

"I would," she yelled barely holding her emotions at bay, "but unfortunately it won't hurt as much as you breaking my heart."

_**A small cliffie, but I'm working on the next chapter now. Reviews always speed that process up. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. As always y'all ROCK! I hope the story is still being enjoyed. :) Anywho...you know what to do. -Mel _**

Chapter 7

"Bones," hurt piercing his voice.

"Don't call me that," she managed, though her voice was cracking.

"Temperance," he started again, "don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me explain."

Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I think your explanation was very clear when you left two years ago."

"What do you mean by that," he groaned as she leaned harder into the door.

"Let me see…what were Cullen's exact words," she paused remembering the hurtful conservation.

"Oh yes," she said through sobs, "Agent Booth does not want you to be part of his life in any capacity."

"Temperance, I'm so sorry," he soothed.

"Look, Agent Booth."

"Would you stop calling me that!" he demanded.

Taken back by his harsh tone, she loosened her wedge on the door ever so slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Booth who recognized his opportunity. Giving the door a shove, he managed to gain enough leverage to push his way inside the door just before it slammed shut.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed as a few of the gated tears slipped down her cheek.

"No," his voice stern and low.

As her anxiety grew, she tried to regain control of the situation,

"It wasn't a request, Agent Booth," she hissed. "It was a demand."

"I'm not going anywhere," his voice unchanged.

"Fine," she replied, "I'll leave."

As she turned to open the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her toward him.

"Look Bones!" he yelled, "I owe you an explanation and you are going to listen!"

Temperance's eyes grew wide as his words registered with her.

"I can pretty much guess your explanation," she mocked. "You were reeling over the loss of Parker, hated me for his death, and needed time to detach yourself. Am right, aren't I?"

"No….I mean yes….no," he stumbled over the words.

She gave him an 'I told you so' look and tried to break from his grasp.

"Listen," he began firm but low, "I was reeling from the loss of Parker, but I don't and never did blame you, and I didn't detach myself. I know it appears that way, but please Temperance, I'm begging you, let me explain."

She never could read people very well, but there was no denying the sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay?" he asked searching her eyes for any doubt.

"Look Booth," she began, "this isn't going to be a magic pill that just sooths away all the pain of the last two years."

"No, that's true," he stated, "but at least it's a start."

Booth released his hold from her arms and somewhat to his surprise she didn't run. He followed her into the sitting area and sat down in the easy chair facing the couch.

He placed his elbows on his knees and stretched his hands out in her direction. She was close enough to touch; just tempting his fingers. She had settled herself against the oversized cushions and pulled her legs to her chest. Giving a huff, he stared down at his feet and finally raised his eyes just enough to seize her gaze.

"I knew I had to do something," were the first words of his story. "I just couldn't let Parker die and not know who and why. I couldn't let them come back for you. I had to protect what I still had, but it looks like that's gone now too."

"Booth," she interrupted, "I'm not gone, but what we had is in the past. We've all changed; you had to know that the minute you left, but I'm willing to listen to your side of this whole crazy mess and that could cause more changes. You're going to have to accept them."

He gave a nod and continued on, "I went to Cullen and demanded that I be assigned to the case. At first he was adamant about keeping me off, but I used my powers of persuasion and went undercover."

"Wait," she interrupted, "Cullen knew where you were? He said…"

"I know," he answered, "but it was for my protection and yours."

Balling her fists into the couch, "He had no right! I…We…I should have been told!"

"Yes, but it was best this way. It kept you safe," he answered. He paused as he searched her eyes, but she wasn't as easy to read anymore or maybe he was just out of practice.

"The first two weeks weren't too hard," he resumed the story; focusing on his clasped hands, "but the third week was absolute hell. I had taken my cell phone with me, but kept it locked away. I shouldn't have taken it; Cullen would have killed me if he'd known. But for some reason it felt like the only link to my life."

Booth looked up only to find Brennan's face buried into one of the pillows. Reaching out, he let his fingers trace along the top of her foot as he soothed, "Sh, Sh, Temperance, please."

"Why?" she questioned; her voice muffled by the pillow.

There were many questions rolled into that one little word. Questions he hoped he could answer.

"I listened to your messages for the first four days of that week, and then…I just couldn't. I couldn't listen to the tears, to the pleas, to your heart breaking. I wanted so much to call you; to tell you everything, but I couldn't. I couldn't deal with it any longer, so the next day I threw the phone in the river," he confessed.

Her head snapped up from the couch at his last words.

"You couldn't deal with it?" her voice trembling with sadness and anger. "You couldn't deal with it? How do you think I felt? I was left here with this overwhelming guilt thinking you blamed me! Do you think it was easy to bare that guilt? But I couldn't just throw it in the river! No, it was there with me every second of every day letting me know that I caused the love of my life to hate me and killed his six year old son."

Booth didn't know what to say. He didn't have an answer. Finally Brennan broke the silence that had settled over the pair.

"You know what?" she began. "I think this was a bad idea. I'm exhausted and I need time to think about what you've told me so far. Maybe we can continue this another day."

"No," he answered, "I need to explain this to you; all of this."

As she stood from her position on the couch, she looked down at Booth with hurtful eyes, "I needed you for two years. Now it's your turn to wait."

As she meandered her way up the stairs, her words drifted down to Booth, "You know where the door is. Just lock it on your way out."

Booth listened as she padded her way to the bedroom, closed the door, and turned the lock.

Her walls were sturdy and reinforced with pain, anger, and abandonment. All the things he said he'd never do.

_**Okay...whatcha think? I don't have the next chapter started, but with some encouragement I bet my little creative voice would come to life. :) But then again you might not want to read anymore...I don't know...please tell me. :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! You know it...Y'all ROCK!!! Thanks to your reviews, I have another chapter for you. Anywho...read, enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

Chapter 8

The following morning Brennan found her way downstairs and to the coffee pot. She had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, but nothing of significance. As she lingered in front of the machine, willing it to hurry, she noticed her cell phone displaying 'Voicemail'. Turning it on speakerphone, she pressed the necessary buttons just as the coffee maker gave its last gurgle.

"Dr. Brennan," Emily's voice boomed from the phone. Brennan jumped, spilling a considerable amount of coffee onto her hand. A long string of expletives escaped her mouth before placing her hand under the cool running water of the faucet. By the time the noise had settled down in her own kitchen, the automated voice was already asking for appropriate numbers to save, delete, or re-listen to the message. Pressing the correct code, Brennan lowered the volume as Emily's voice floated out from the phone.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Emily. Just calling to let you know that Benjamin woke up about six o'clock this morning. He's been asking for you. Just thought you'd want to know."

Grabbing the cup of coffee and her phone, she quickened her pace up the stairs as she dialed Angela.

"Hello," yawned Angela.

"Ange, I'm going to be a little late this morning. I should be there by nine or ten, okay," she rambled as she flipped through the closet's contents.

"Okay," Angela replied barely comprehending the series of words being rattled off.

"See you then, Bye," Brennan squeezed in before snapping her phone shut.

Yanking a skirt and top from their hangers, she threw them on quickly and raced to the bathroom. She immediately applied just enough make up and gave her hair a quick toss. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed a pair of heels and headed toward the door. Leaning against the frame, she pulled on each shoe. After snatching her phone from the dresser, she made her way through the house gathering all her necessary items for the day. Finally she was out the door, in her car, and pulling out of driveway. If she hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have noticed the black SUV parked on the opposite side of the street, but more importantly she would have noticed a certain FBI agent sitting in the drivers seat.

Booth had just put the vehicle into park when Brennan came speeding out of her driveway. He had picked up coffee and bagels as a breakfast peace offering. He didn't like leaving things undone, but most importantly he didn't like leaving her. He debated for a moment as to what to do now that breakfast seemed unlikely for the pair. As her car made a left turn, his instincts told him to follow her.

She whizzed into a parking space outside the children's wing of the hospital. He had to give her credit. Not only could she drive fast, but she walked fast too. By the time he had slid into a space, she was already walking in the entrance doors. Turning his walk into a sprint, he managed to rush in the doors just as the elevator closed. He punched the elevator buttons and received no cooperation from the contraption, but noticed the flickering light stopped at seven. Opting for the stairs, he took three steps with each stride. When he pushed opened the heavy metal door, he immediately looked to his right, and he had his proof. She was standing face to face with a doctor Booth did not recognize. He was gently holding her hand as his thumb caressed hers, and then with his hand placed lightly in the small of her back, he led her into the closest room. With a defeated sigh, Booth turned and headed back down the stairs.

Booth, deciding to finish up paperwork from his meeting with Cullen, headed over to the Hoover Building. He sat in his office for a half hour or so before a knock came at his door.

"Come in," he answered from behind his desk.

"Booth, glad to see you're here," Cullen stated as he walked further into the office.

"Yes, sir," replied Booth, "It's good to be here."

Cullen gave a huff, "Well don't get used to it, son. I've got your new assignment."

"I…I thought I would be here working/training some of the newer agents," Booth questioned.

"Well, plans change," Cullen answered. "You're going back to what you do best."

"And what would that be, sir?" asked Booth.

"Working with the squints at the Jeffersonian," Cullen stated as he walked out the door.

"Great," Booth murmured. "Just what I need."

Temperance was true to her word showing up at nine thirty. Before walking onto the platform where Zach was examining a body from limbo, Brennan slipped her hand into her pocket concealing the starch white bandage Cole had placed over the burn.

"Good work, Zach," she commented as she leaned over the table.

"Huh, Dr. Brennan," he stammered. "I hope you don't mind me making the selection.'

"No, not at all. I'm glad to see you took the initiative to do so," she stated as she turned to leave.

Hearing Brennan's voice, Angela stepped out of her office and proceeded in the anthropologist's direction.

"Morning sweetie," Angela called as Brennan came into sight.

"Hi, Ange," she replied.

"Everything okay," Angela asked probing for information.

Before Brennan could utter a reply, Booth's voice caught their attention.

"Where's Dr. Brennan," Booth's voice echoed from the platform.

Giving Angela a confused look, she replied, "Over here."

"Oh," he smirked, "I thought you might be preoccupied again today."

"No," her confusion still present. "Did you need something?"

"No," he replied in a sharp tone, "but I guess you needed something earlier or maybe it was his needs you were seeing to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she commented as irritation crept into her voice.

Booth leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Did it remind you of me when he placed his hand on your back?"

She jerked away from him with shock engulfing her face.

"It did, didn't it?" he prodded.

Angela shot Brennan a questioning look.

"Agent Booth, I will not stoop to your level in answering any of your absurd questions," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Is he your little secret," he jeered. "Is that some sick little fantasy of yours?"

"Agent Booth," she began.

"Oh come on Bones, Angela doesn't even know about him," he interrupted.

"About who?" Angela jumped in.

"Yeah, Bones about who?" he probed. "Tell Angela about the good doctor at the hospital."

"Cole Andrews!" Angela squealed.

Booth cast her a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Booth, but I told you he was hot," she admitted.

"Shut up both of you!" Brennan interjected. "Whether or not I have a relationship with someone does not concern you, Agent Booth, especially now! And how dare you make that assumption based off the fact that someone placed his hand on my back. As I recall, you did that for two years before we became 'more than partners'!

"Now, Agent Booth," she continued, "I suggest you leave. You are disturbing my lab."

"Oh, no can do, Dr. Brennan," he sneered, "I've been reassigned as FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian."

"You need to recheck your assignment with Director Cullen," she stated. "The Jeffersonian and FBI do not have a close working relationship."

"According to Director Cullen, the Jeffersonian does now," he waved a file in his hands.

"Fine," she retorted as she headed toward her office.

Booth felt somewhat superior at that brief moment.

"Zach," Brennan called over her shoulder as she unlocked her office door, "you're with Agent Booth."

Superior for a very brief moment.

The bang of her door caused the window blinds in her office to rattle. She threw her bag to the floor and slung the files across the room. Granted, throwing a fit wasn't her usual style, but at this moment it seemed appropriate. 'How dare he,' she thought to herself as she fell into her couch. The only problem was she wasn't free of blame; she did have a secret. Not a tall, dark, handsome doctor but a small, pale, little boy who she loved more than she thought possible.

Booth cast a concerned look at Angela as the bang radiated throughout the lab, and as his actions finally registered with him.

"I screwed up, huh?" he asked.

"Ya think?" Angela replied.

Releasing a sigh, he sought Angela advice, "Well how was I suppose to act when I saw him touching her??"

"That's just the point," she stated, "you weren't suppose to act in anyway. You two are no longer together…in any aspect now due to your latest outburst."

"I should go talk to her," he abruptly stated.

"Good luck with that," she replied, "You're going to need it."

Booth gave Angela a 'thanks a lot' smile and headed toward Brennan's office.

Knocking on her office door, he began his plea, "Bones, can I come in?"

He didn't receive an answer, and when he turned the knob, he discovered that the door was locked. He glanced back toward Angela's direction. Giving a hopeless shrug of his shoulders, Angela made her way to him.

"Go on," she confided, "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Ange," he admitted, "I owe you."

She gave him a smile as he turned to leave.

Lightly tapping on the door, Ange begged, "Bren, come on let me in, please."

The click of the lock was at least a start.

_**I know you want to...that little button can be very tempting. I've got a good start on the next chapter, but a little encouragement would go a long way. Tell me what you think? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Y'all are just AWESOME!! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this and a very special thank you to those who are reviewing. Well, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review, please. **_

Chapter 9

Angela eased the door opened and stepped inside.

"Bren, sweetie, talk to me," she pleaded. "What's going on?"

Sighing, Brennan asked, "What do you mean?"

"About Booth, about what he said, is there any truth to it?" Angela questioned.

"Ange," she began, "I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Well tough," Angela stated. "You're going to talk about it and you're going to talk about to me right now, understand?"

"You sound just like Booth," remarked Temperance.

"Who gives a rat's ass about Booth? Right now I know more about his past two years than yours. So fess up, sweetie," she ranted.

"Fess up?" the wording eluded Brennan.

"That means start talking," huffed Angela.

"I don't understand why you think you know so little about my past two years," explained Brennan.

"Because," Ange began, "you only tell me what you want me to know. Sure, I know about your little Wednesday schedule, but don't know what you do, and I don't know why you weren't here yesterday. I don't know why you were late this morning. I don't know if there is something going on between you and Cole Andrews."

Brennan threw up her hands in frustration, "So, I'm just supposed to tell you my every little secret?"

"Yep," remarked Ange, "beginning with why you have a bandage on your hand."

Angela sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Brennan rolled her eyes as she moved in Angela's direction.

Plopping down on the couch she turned to Angela, "I'm only doing this because you asked so nicely and you're my best friend."

"Aww, thanks sweetie," she patronized, "now come on and stop procrastinating."

"Okay, Okay, bandage first, right?" Brennan looked over to Angela's nodding head. "I was startled this morning by a voicemail message and accidentally spilled coffee on my hand."

Angela held her hand up to stop Brennan, "Who was the phone call from?"

"Emily," she replied.

"Who?" Ange was at a loss.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Brennan gave in, "You know this is going to be very difficult, so why don't you let me do this my way. I'll take questions at the end of the lecture."

Going into full conference mode, Temperance began, "My first day at the hospital I met Cole Andrews and to be honest he reminded me a lot of Booth. Beyond the tall, dark, and handsome aspects, he had a kind heart and was the best in his line of work. He told me the best thing I could do for the kids was to make them feel like kids again. So, I did the only thing I knew…science. We started a weekly science class. My best and brightest student was a little boy named Benjamin. He was admitted about six months after I started volunteering. Before I knew it, he had stolen my heart. Benjamin was assigned to Cole's caseload, which meant Cole and I started seeing each other more frequently. He asked me out several times, but you already knew that. I considered it. On a few occasions, I almost accepted his invitation, but he would do something that reminded me of Booth. I just couldn't do it; I couldn't go through that all over again.

Angela reached over and grasped her hand.

"I know," Angela soothed, "you don't have to explain. Let's talk about this Benjamin kid."

Brennan's eyes lit up, "He's the best little kid, Ange. The determination he carries around is amazing. For the past six months, his health has taken a turn for the worse. He hasn't been able to come to class, so every Wednesday I go by for a special visit."

"His parents must be amazed by you," Angela stated.

"He's a foster kid," Brennan sighed, "and he's the reason I wasn't here yesterday and why I was late today. Emily, a nurse on Benjamin's wing, called me early Thursday morning letting me know that Benjamin's prognosis didn't look good. I had been at the hospital all night when I came barging in here looking for the pictures."

"They were for him, weren't they?" Angela asked with tears in her eyes.

"Dinosaurs are his favorite," Brennan whispered.

Angela allowed the tears to slip down her cheek, "Just like Parker."

"I told you I'd confess my secrets, but I didn't think we would have to cry too," Brennan joked through sobs.

"Well, how's Benjamin doing now?" Angela pleaded.

Brennan released a breath, "He pulled through and woke up this morning asking for me. That was the message from Emily. When I got to the hospital, Cole was making his rounds. He was leaving Benjamin's room when he saw me. Of course he came over and then he saw my hand. Just like Booth, he could leave it alone. I guess that's when Booth saw us."

"I'm sorry," Angela stated.

"For what?" Brennan asked.

"For doubting you," she sighed.

Exhausted, Brennan confessed, "Well I hadn't exactly been honest with you, but that's it. You now know all my secrets."

"Good," remarked Angela. "With all this girl talk and tears, I could use some lunch and dessert. Grab your bag, let's go."

For once Brennan didn't object.

The two enjoyed a nice lunch accompanied with peanut butter pie adorned with cool whip. It had been a long time since Brennan had actually eaten much less enjoyed lunch.

After returning to the lab, each returned to their respective offices to finish out the day. Zach was still examining the bones from limbo, and Brennan opted to work on her book.

Before long five o'clock made its appearance on the clock as the lab began to empty for the weekend. Angela poked her head inside Brennan's office.

"Don't stay too late, sweetie," Angela commented.

Giving her friend a smile, Brennan replied, "Not too much longer, just want to finish this."

They said their goodbyes. Angela and Hodgins left hand in hand with Zach in tow. Soon she was alone in the lab. Completing some paper work and putting the final touches on her novel, she finally noticed the time.

"Nine?" she questioned double-checking the clock with her watch.

Stretching her arms, she pushed away from her desk and shut down her computer. She turned off the lamp, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. She paused to lock her office and that was when the silence hit her. For two years she hadn't let herself notice how quiet everything was without him. Now it seemed to be all she could notice.

Saying good-bye to security, she strolled out the doors and to her car. The warm breeze floated through her hair and brushed across her face. The sky was filled with stars not one passing cloud threatened their beauty. For some reason she didn't want to go home.

Climbing into her car, she started the engine, rolled down the windows, and opened the sunroof. She just needed a little air. She just needed to breathe. Throwing the car into drive, she peeled out of the parking lot and into the DC traffic.

She arrived at her destination ten minutes later. It was the park when she and Booth had taken Parker on many occasions. Once out of the car, she began making her way toward the swings. Sitting down, she began to sway and let her mind drift back to the times they had spent together. It seemed much longer than just two years ago.

She was brought back to reality as she realized someone had joined her. Looking up, her eyes fell on him.

"Can I join you?" he asked, his voice as light as the breeze.

_**Okay, so this isn't the most exciting chapter so far in the story, but it was necessary. Angela needed to know. 1. Because she is Tempe's best friend and 2. Because she has a need to fix things.. Now I know I left you with a little cliffie. Who is the guy. Is it Booth? or is it Cole? hummmmm...review please, it really helps speed up the typing. :) :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Y'all are awesome! Sorry it took longer to update. Hope it was worth the wait. Anywho...you know what to do.**_

Chapter 10

She gave her shoulders a shrug as he moved to the swing beside her.

"So," he murmured.

Giving a sigh, she asked, "What do you want?"

"A chance," he confessed.

Shooting him a bewildered look, she waited for him to continue.

"A chance to apologize and a chance to explain," he stated.

She rubbed her hand across her forehead before speaking, "You know Booth I'm just really tired."

"I'm trying not to push," he stated, "but it's difficult."

"And I appreciate it," she replied.

"Tell you what," he began. "How about I treat you to a cup of coffee and a large slice of pie as a way of apologizing for being such an ass earlier?"

She mulled his proposal over in her mind before answering.

"I really don't want any pie," she commented as she placed her hand over her stomach remembering how much she ate at lunch, "but coffee would be nice."

Rubbing his hands together, he gleamed, "Coffee it is then, but I'm still getting pie."

A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she noticed some familiarity in the situation.

Walking toward the vehicles, Booth considered offering her a lift, but decided that would definitely be pushing. As he climbed into the SUV, he couldn't help but hope that one day its rightful owner would reclaim the passenger's seat. Pulling away from the curb, he prayed that she wouldn't decide to run.

Relief washed over him as her car pulled up along side his SUV at the diner. Walking the length of the sidewalk, he had to suppress the urge to place his hand on her back. Such little things he took for granted now seemed so needful; so wanted.

They settled into a corner booth each waiting for the other to speak. The silence that filled the space between the two was uncomfortable. The conservation didn't come as easily as it did two years ago, but this didn't discourage Booth.

"How was your…afternoon?" he stammered remembering all too well how her day started.

"Fine," she replied. "How about yours?"

"Fine," he returned.

For several minutes the only words spoken were to the waitress that approached to take their orders.

Booth finally broke the silence once again, "This isn't as easy as it use to be, is it?"

"It doesn't seem to be," she replied over the clamor of the dishes being placed on the table.

Booth sank his fork into the apple pie as he contemplated his next words.

"Do you think we could work on it?" he asked.

"I think I'd like that," she answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

Charm smile in full effect, he offered a plea, "How about tomorrow?"

"I think it's going to take more than just one day, and I have plans for tomorrow," she answered.

"I understand," he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

She suddenly felt guilty and the need to explain. Her hand began to inch toward him across the table, but she pulled back before any progress had been noticed. 'Where did that come from,' she thought to herself.

"So what's so exciting at the lab?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" she returned.

"Just wondering," he replied. "I thought it had to be something pretty interesting to have you going in on a Saturday."

She cocked her head as she spoke, "While I do spend many Saturdays at the lab, that's not what I had planned for tomorrow."

"Sorry," he stated, "I just assumed."

"There's no need to be sorry," she continued. "I actually had plans to go to the hospital."

"Oh," he gave a limited answer too afraid of what he might say if he continued.

"But I'll be free after lunch," she added. "We could get together then if you want."

He gave a grin, "That would be nice."

The small chitchat began to flow a little easier, but both were selective on their wording. It wasn't like old times, but it was a start.

When the pie and refills on coffee were consumed, Brennan decided it was time to call it a night. Booth tossed a few bills on the table, insisting that it was his treat. Once out of the diner, Booth and Brennan said their good byes.

"I'll call you tomorrow if that's okay," Booth held his breath as he awaited her answer.

Giving a nod, she answered, "Sounds good."

Climbing into the vehicles, both were comfortable with their new arrangement.

It was after eleven before Brennan pulled into her garage. Staggering into the house, she immediately headed for her bedroom. Tugging out of her daily wear, Brennan poured herself into bed for a restful night's sleep.

ooOoo

The morning sun streamed in through the blinds much too early. Brennan rolled over, squinting at the red numbers displayed on the alarm clock.

"Eight," she grumbled rolling off the side and wobbling into the bathroom.

After a long shower, she slipped into shorts and a tee shirt; leaving her hair to cascade down her shoulders. Finally making her way downstairs, she turned on the coffee pot and proceeded to fix a bowl of cereal. As she went about her tasks, a blinking light from the phone base caught her attention. Pressing the button, Angela's voice filled the room.

"Hey sweetie, I hope you're not still at the lab. You know it's already after ten! Anyway, I emailed you a surprise. It's actually for you and Ben. Hope you like it. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Brennan smiled as she reached across the island for her laptop. Opening her email she downloaded Ange's file and actually considered looking at it, but decided to wait until she got to the hospital.

Realizing that it was almost, Brennan took a few bites of cereal and poured the coffee into a travel mug. Grabbing her laptop and sliding on a pair of flip-flops at the door, she quickly left the house excited about all the day's events.

Booth had found it nearly impossible to sleep. He willed the hands on the clock to speed along their journey, but to no avail. He finally managed a couple of hours on the couch, but they were not the restful hours he needed. He wanted to be near her, and hear her voice. It was all beginning to feel like home again; like he belonged again.

Reaching for his phone from the coffee table, he dialed her number.

"Brennan," she answered on the third ring.

"Hey, it's me," he stammered suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh, hi Booth," she smiled. "What did you need?"

His heart sank just a little as he remembered a time when he didn't need a reason to call.

"Um…I just wanted to see if we were still on for this afternoon?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she answered. "What time?"

"Say around one at your place?" he suggested.

"Okay, talk to you then," she said just before her phone died.

Casting the phone an angry glare, she flung it in the passenger's seat.

By ten thirty, Brennan was making her way through the entrance doors of the hospital with her laptop tucked snuggly in her bag. Arriving on the children's floor, Brennan methodically proceeded to Benjamin's room. She could hear Cole's voice flowing from the opened door as she approached. Standing in the doorway, she waited for Cole to finish before she intruded. She didn't have to wait long.

"Dr. Brennan," came Benjamin's tiny voice.

She moved further into the room never taking her eyes off the small form lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey little man," she replied sitting down in her chair.

"Well, Ben," Cole remarked, "Everything's looking good so I'm going to leave you to spend some quality time with our favorite Dr. Brennan."

Temperance's cheeks slightly blushed at his complement. This didn't go unnoticed by Cole or Benjamin for that fact.

After Cole stepped out of the room, Temperance turned her attention back to Benjamin.

"Do you like him?" Ben asked.

"Who, Dr. Andrews?" she returned.

Ben sighed, "Who else would I be talking about?"

"He is a very good doctor and a nice man," she answered trying to avoid the direct question.

"But do you _like_ him?" he pried.

"As a doctor and a friend, yes," she answered.

He gave a smile; his understanding far surpassed his age.

"You still love him," Ben stated.

"No, Ben, I only like Dr. Andrews as a friend, nothing more," she explained.

Ben shook his head, "I don't mean Dr. Andrews. I mean Parker's daddy."

Temperance released a sigh, "I wish I knew, Ben."

"They were very lucky, you know," he commented.

Tilting her head, "Why do you say that?"

"Because they had you," he stated. "If you wanted to be my mommy, I'd hang on and never let go. Just like Parker."

Tears welled up in Brennan's eyes as she rubbed the top of Benjamin's head and planted a kiss there.

"You know what," she said wiping her eyes and changing the subject, "I've got a surprise for us."

"What is it?" he squealed.

"Don't know," she confessed, "Angela said it was a surprise for both of us."

Brennan reached into her bag grabbing her laptop. Benjamin scooted over allowing her room to join him on the bed. She slipped off her flip-flops and settled in beside him. Opening the file, both were amazed. Angela had created a complete video tour of the museum. Ben's eyes were glue to the screen; Brennan's eyes were fixed on the tiny six year old.

An hour into the video Ben rested his head against Brennan as she twirled his imaginary hair through her fingers. Soon Ben's breathing settled into a steady pattern and Brennan's eye grew heavy. Emily came to check Ben's vitals at her one o'clock rounds only to find the pair sound asleep.

Booth sat on the porch steps of Brennan's suburban home tossing his phone between his hands. Trying her cell for the tenth time, he only became more aggravated.

"One step forward and two steps back," he said to the closed phone.

Standing, he walked across the street to his parked SUV. He started the engine and headed toward the hospital. Booth had a plan and it didn't involve giving up.

Minutes later he was pulling into a space at the hospital. Walking toward the entrance, he noticed her car, which gave him some hope, but also offered some concern…Cole Andrews. He swiftly made his way inside the hospital and took the elevator to the seventh floor. Stepping out of the elevator, he approached the nurses' station.

"Can I help you," asked Emily.

"Yes," he stalled looking for the correct wording, "I was looking for Dr. Brennan and Dr. Andrews."

Cole was approaching the nurses' station as he overheard his name.

"I'm right here, Emily," Cole stated before she could act.

Walking up to Booth, Cole extended his hand, "I'm Dr. Andrews. Can I help you?"

Booth had expected to see Temperance with him, and was more confused now than ever.

"I was actually looking for Dr. Brennan," he stated. "I had assumed she'd be with you."

"Don't I wish," replied Cole, "but I'm afraid there's only room for one man in her life. You can find her in room 725."

"Thank you," Booth commented as he made his way down the corridor.

The words 'one man in her life' swirled in Booth mind. 'Who is she seeing if it's not Cole Andrews,' he wondered. As he approached room 725, he noticed the door was closed. Peering in the small window, his heart melted.

_**Well, was it worth the wait???? Reviews make me happy and my fingers type faster. LOL. :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**WOW! Thanks so much for all the amazing replies. You know y'all ROCK!!! Sorry for the delay in updating, but hope it's worth the wait.**_

Chapter 11

Brennan was lying on the bed with her arms wrapped securely around the little boy who had snuggled his head into her shoulder; his tiny hands burrowed under her arms. Booth watched the scene for a moment; wishing away the memories it brought. Struggle as he might, he couldn't forget.

_ooOoo Flashback ooOoo_

The forecast was predicting a large snow storm for the DC area, but as Booth and Brennan readied themselves for work not even a flake had graced the sky.

"Looks like they missed it again," Booth commented as he stood by the window buttoning his shirt.

"Parker's going to be disappointed," Brennan remarked from the bathroom sink. "He was looking forward to spending the weekend playing in the snow."

"You absolutely amaze me," Booth replied sneaking up behind her.

"Why?" she was confused.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "Because…you love so much."

She tossed him a smile in the mirror and then turned her head meeting his lips in a slow gentle kiss.

They worked; all three of them.

After one more lingering kiss, both said their goodbyes.

Since Zach was sick, Brennan found herself stuck in the lab that day while Booth was left with questioning suspects alone. Only a few hours had past when the much anticipated snow storm hit the DC area. Unable to reach Booth or Rebecca, the elementary school called Brennan. She left the Jeffersonian without another thought and rushed to get Parker home safely.

Upon arrival at Booth's apartment, she called every known number leaving messages for Booth. She didn't want him worrying about either of them.

The two peas in a pod found countless games to play to occupy themselves while waiting for Booth to get home. Finally exhausted, they settled on the couch to watch Finding Nemo; Parker loved the turtles. And that's how he found them; curled up together on the couch fast asleep. Brennan's arms hugging Parker; keeping him safe. They were his, his family, his life.

_ooOoo Back to Present ooOoo_

Every fiber of his being wanted to walk through that door, hold her, and pretend that the past two years never happened. The more rational side of his brain was urging him to leave before she woke up and saw him standing at the door. Although he had both sides battling for action, it was a little too late. Brennan stirred awake slowly opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. Booth stood frozen as her gaze made it around the room to the door. A small grin danced in the corner of her mouth as she nodded for him to come in.

He was certain that his heart would not stay in the confinements of his chest as he opened the door. Moving ever so quietly across the room, he came to a stop beside her. Reaching out, he smiled at her as he brushed a strand of hair that hand fallen into her face. Surprisingly, she returned the smile.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but his finger covered her lips.

"Don't," he quietly pleaded.

She released a sleepy sigh before asking him to help her out of the bed. Booth moved around to Ben's side lifting him ever so gently and placing him back to the warmth of the mattress once Brennan had moved. She slipped on her flip-flops and gathered her belongings. Booth reached out for the bag and Brennan gratefully accepted his offer. Leaning over to kiss Ben goodbye, she whispered into his ear and turned to leave. Booth followed; along with a million questions.

The journey back to the parking lot was done in complete silence. Brennan was trying to figure out exactly where to start with her explanation and Booth was trying to figure out which question was "less pushy". Once at her car, Brennan broke the silence.

"We need to talk about this," she stated.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we do."

"Take out at my place?" she asked.

"I'll pick up Thai," he answered.

Smiling, they climbed into their separate vehicles and drove off.

Arriving home, Brennan kicked off her flip-flops at the door and collapsed on the couch. She tried to rest her eyes, but her overactive brain just wouldn't allow it. She thought about being angry, but couldn't. She had to accept that Booth was back and with that came all of his protective tendencies, wanted or not. She tried to figure out how to tell Booth about Ben. An explanation was going to be difficult without discussing Parker. How was she going to do this? What questions would he ask? Her mind was spinning with questions and thoughts. Too late to run; the doorbell rang.

The pair tiptoed around the hovering questions. Chitchat varied between the whether, sports, and new restaurants in town. But when the food ran out, so did the conversation. Booth tossed his chop sticks in the empty carton and said the only thing he knew to say.

"I'm not going to push. I think I've done enough of that for one day. You tell me what you want me to know, and I'll be okay with that."

He was leaving things on her terms, her choice, and her decision.

"I've become very good at two things in my life," she began. "Keeping people at a distance and keeping secrets, but I don't want Ben to be a secret anymore."

"Is that…." He started to speak, but could find the exact wording.

She settled into the couch, crisscrossing her legs.

Letting out a sigh, she began, "Get comfy. I know Ange told you some, and I'll just try to fill in the gaps."

Getting a nod of approval from Booth, she continued.

"At some point in time, you and Parker filled every corner of my life, and I didn't realize it until it was too late, until I was alone. I'm not blaming you, and I don't want you to feel sorry or guilty. It was my fault. I let it happen, but when you both left I was that 15 year old girl all over again."

She paused and looked down at his hand that had come to rest on her knee. Booth considered a retreat, but decided against it. If he'd stepped over any lines, she'd let him know.

"I considered going back; back to the way I was before. I knew I wouldn't have another relationship like we shared, but Parker… was different. I missed that; I missed him. It started out as a means to an end. I thought if I spent some time around other children that I'd discover they weren't like Parker and I'd return to my life of bones. It didn't happen."

Booth finally interrupted, "He loved you so much."

"What about you?" the words flew out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"I still do," he answered. "but we'll get to that, I promise. Why didn't it happen?"

"They were like Parker," she said. "Then the butterfly kit Parker and I ordered came. I couldn't send it back so I took it to the hospital. I started a science class with these kids who were like little sponges. That's how I met Ben. Booth, he's so smart and….."

She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheek. Booth reached up and rubbed his thumb across the trail left on her face.

"It's okay," he soothed, "take your time."

"Time," she whispered. "That's something I seem to be running out of. He has cancer, and he's a foster kid."

Booth hung his head knowing what this had to be doing to her, but the next words out of her mouth shocked him even more.

"But not for long," she stated as a matter of fact. "He's got the best doctor, but he needs a family and I want to be part of it."

"Are you saying you want to adopt him?" Booth asked.

"If that's what Ben wants, then yes," she replied.

Booth paused before speaking, "Don't you think it's a bit too much to take on. He's not well Temperance."

"I remember what it was like, Booth," she stated. "All he wants, all he needs is to be loved."

Booth could only nod, "I'd like to meet him."

"He'd like that very much," she stated; her eyes sparkling.

"I missed that," he said with a smile.

"What?" she wondered.

"Your eyes, the way they sparkle when you are completely happy," he commented.

"Happy hasn't been used in describing me for a long time," she replied.

A heart felt look graced his face, "I know and we can't pretend the past two years didn't happen. Hopefully, in time, we'll be able to sort through the baggage and do some repairs."

"I hope so too," was all she knew to say.

Realizing that the exhausting afternoon was gone, Booth left for the evening with the promise he'd call tomorrow.

**_If I'm not mistaken, there's a little button down there begging for some attention. LOL :) I have some good time set aside for writing the next chapter, so let me know what you think. Reviews equal quicker updates :):)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Upon request of my readers/reviewers, here is the next chapter! (Hopefully that was quick enough) I LOVE your replies. They make my day. Y'all just ROCK! Hope you enjoy. -Mel_**

Chapter 12

After Booth left, Brennan should have been spent, but just the opposite; she was restless.

"Restless energy equals a clean house," she said aloud.

From top to bottom, she cleaned, but still wasn't settled. Racing up the stairs, she grabbed the one thing she knew would extract every ounce of her energy…running.

She grabbed her running shoes and strapped on her I Pod. 'This will take the edge off,' she thought to herself as she laced up her tennis shoes. She new it was late, too late to go for a run, but she needed it. She needed the release.

An hour or so later she was back home mentally and physically exhausted. Her plans called for water and a shower, but she didn't make it past the couch.

The Sunday sun poured through the living room wooden blinds. Brennan tossed an arm across her face in an attempt to prevent the introduction of light to her eyes. Failing miserably, she flopped onto her stomach and groaned. 'It can't be morning, not yet,' she thought. But her cell phone told her differently as it begged for attention. She chose to ignore it. Then the knocking, the endless knocking. Rolling off the couch with a thud, she stumbled to the door.

'Geeze Bone," he stated as the door cracked opened. "What happened to you?"

Squinting at the person before her, she rubbed her hand across her forehead and waved him in with the other. Booth proceed into the living room as Brennan followed.

"Did you get drunk last night?" he asked.

"NooOOO!" her subdued answer turned into a scream and then a howl.

Plopping to the floor, she grabbed the calf muscle that was severely cramping.

Booth jumped at the sound bellowing from her, but was over come with worry when she dropped to the floor. Springing into action, he knelt down beside her and began messaging the muscle.

"What's going on with you?" he asked as his hands worked magic on her tired leg.

"I just slept in. Can't a person just sleep in every once in a while?" she requested.

"Sure, but usually when a person sleeps in til one o'clock they don't look so...," he paused looking for the correct word, "exhausted."

"What!" she exclaimed. "It's one o'clock?"

Hurling herself off the floor and away from Booth's magic fingers, she sprinted up the stairs with a slight limp.

"Be carefully," he hollered, "you'll get another cramp."

Booth settled back onto the floor from his knelt position. He wasn't sure what to do. Stay? Go? What he really wanted to do was go chase her up those stairs, but that thought would have to wait awhile, definitely too pushy.

Fifteen minutes later a shower fresh Brennan trotted down the stairs, but for Booth it went in slow motion as he took in her beauty. The wet locks of her hair bounced against her shoulders leaving a dampened path. Her light blue tee just met the top of her kaki shorts.

'God, she's beautiful,' he thought.

"Booth, Booth!" she spoke; her voice growing louder.

Puzzled, he answered, "Umm..what?"

"Booth, I've got to go," she stated as she bustled about the living room in search of various items.

"O….Kay," he said pulling himself up from the floor, "Can I call you later?"

"You can or you can come with me. Your choice," she stated standing by the door.

Booth didn't have to think. He didn't care where she was going. He'd follow her to the end of the earth.

Booth felt odd in the passenger's seat of her car. He knew it was silly after all it had been two years since they'd been a vehicle together, but some habits are hard to break. He was use to his FBI issued SUV and his Bones right beside him. He liked it that way, but this was definitely better than the past two empty years.

"So where to?" Booth's voice pierced the silence.

"To see a friend," she stated.

"Ange?" he ventured a guess.

"No," she replied.

"Hodgins?" he asked.

She released a sigh, "If we were going to Angela, then we'd also see Hodgins. If we were going to see Hodgins, then we'd also see Ange. So….no wrong again."

"Zach," he was having way too much fun with this.

"Nooooo," she sang.

"Then who?" he begged.

"A friend, Booth," she replied, "I've already told you that."

Wheeling into the hospital parking lot, she turned to Booth, "Care to volunteer anymore guesses?"

A wide smile spread across his face, "You're going to let me meet him?"

"Didn't I say I would?"

"Thanks, Bones. I really appreciate it," sincerity pouring into his voice.

Arriving at Ben's door, Brennan proceeded in giving the door a light tap. Ben's eyes grew with excitement as Cole followed his gaze.

"Dr. Brennan," Cole called, "we were just talking about you."

Booth didn't go unnoticed by Cole, who suddenly felt a little defensive. Wanting to prove a point to the "new guy", Cole made his way toward Brennan.

Leaning over to her left side so Booth could also hear the comment, he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Brennan blushed ever so slightly and moved away to Ben.

Two years ago Booth's decision on how to handle the little situation would have be easy, but not now, too risky. Instead he balled his fists and shoved them into his pockets. This display caught Cole's attention as a smirk of victory traced his features.

Booth moved to Brennan's side, placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Two can play at this game,' he thought to himself.

Agitated by Booth, Cole cleared his voice, "Ben, I'll be back to check on you later."

Brennan caught the tone of Cole's voice, but didn't see it necessary to request details. She had introductions to make.

"Ben," she gestured, "this is Booth. Booth, this is Ben."

Booth extended his hand which engulfed Ben's miniature version.

"How's it going, Ben," Booth talked as if he's always known the little guy.

"Couldn't be better," he said with a smile.

Booth suddenly realized the attraction; you couldn't help but fall in love with him. Booth and Ben hit it off instantly. The conservation topics were endless from baseball to yo-yo's neither of them would shut up.

Brennan saw this as a good opportunity to check in with Cole. Excusing herself, she slipped out of the room and down to the nurses' station. As luck would have it Cole was sitting behind the desk while he finished up his charts.

"Cole," she waited for his attention.

"Temperance," he addressed her with that signature smile, "what can I do for you." 'That's a loaded question,' he thought to himself.

**_Reviews make me smile and add speed to my fingers. Come on click the little button. Are you going to make me beg???? LOL_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Love y'all!!!!! Your replies are simply the BEST! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 13

"Just wanted to check on Ben's progress," she stated.

He gave a sigh, "You never give up. I swear you two are just alike."

"I'll take that as a complement," she grinned awaiting his answer. "Well?"

"It's not good," his voice stressed as he rubbed his hand around his neck. "His red blood cell count is low and his white blood cell count is high. The treatment isn't working."

Brennan took a deep breath, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

He had to smile. This was a team of fighters; a team of winners.

"There's a new combination of drugs that has shown some very promising results," he stated. "That's our next step."

Brennan began firing off questions about the drugs, dosages, case studies, statistics, and so on. Cole was very impressed. He was more accustomed to the docile parents who nodded in complete shock. The aggression was nice.

Brennan's hand flew across a post-it as she jotted down the information. She knew Cole was the best, but she trusted _her_ team. Ben would beat this. She would make sure of that.

"When will you start the treatment?" she asked looking up momentarily.

"Tuesday morning," he answered.

"Have you explained this to Ben?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No, I thought it might be better if we did that together."

"I agree," she nodded.

Cole had a plan. He had Ben's best interest at heart, but timing could also benefit his personal goal.

"No time like the present?" he asked.

Brennan nodded.

He walked along side her offering support with his hand in the small of her back. When they reached the still open door, he guided her into the room. Cole knew his actions were being watched.

Brennan moved across the room to stand beside the chair Booth currently occupied. Cole stood behind Brennan placing his hands on her upper arms. His hands began to move ever so gently across her velvet skin as he spoke.

"There's something we need to discuss with Ben," Cole's "doctor tone" came out in full force.

Booth read his point loud and clear. Even though he didn't like the idea, he also knew he couldn't afford to lose any battles. He stood to leave, but felt Brennan's hand rest on his shoulder.

"There's no need to leave Booth," she commented.

Moving away from the uncomfortable position, Brennan sat on the bed beside Ben.

"Ben," she said her voice soft and low, "the medicine doesn't seem to be working, but there's something new that Dr. Andrews would like to try."

"What do you think?" Ben's voice shook.

"It looks promising," she answered not adding the fact that she would investigate it further.

Cole prodded in on the intimate conversation, "I thought we'd start Tuesday."

"Could we wait til Wednesday?" Ben pleaded.

"The sooner we start the better," Cole replied.

Ben's eyes drooped as his head turned in Brennan's direction.

"I know it's a lot to ask and all, but would there be any chance you could be here with me Dr. Brennan," his voice quivering. "If you can't, I'll understand."

"There's nowhere else I'd be," she smiled as a grin tugged across his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she answered.

Cole felt certain that his goal of excluding Booth had been accomplished.

"Mr. Booth," Ben spoke, "I sure can't wait to talk to you again. Do you think you could come back and visit sometime?"

"You name the time and place, buddy, and I'll be there," Booth smiled as he patted Ben's knee.

"Just like that?" awe filling Ben's voice.

"Just like that," Booth stated as a matter of fact.

Ben looked up at Temperance and wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

Whispering in her ear, he asked, "Would it be okay if he came on Tuesday to keep us company?"

Brennan whispered back in his ear, "Whatever you want."

Booth smiled as he watched the interaction between them. He missed _his _family.

When the pair broke from their secret conference, both were wearing ear to ear smiles.

"Mr. Booth?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah," Booth responded.

"Would Tuesday be okay," he inquired.

"Just so happens," Booth began, "Tuesday just opened up for me."

Everyone was smiling; everyone that is except Cole Andrews. This might not have turned out like Cole planned, but it was working perfectly for Ben.

After adding a few comments, Cole excused himself while Booth, Temperance, and Ben chatted away. Before long the afternoon had slipped by and it was time for Booth and Brennan to leave.

"We'll see you Tuesday, okay?" she told Ben as she ran her hand across his smooth head.

"Okay," he yawned in return.

"Get some rest, buddy," Booth patted his knee as he followed Brennan to the door.

Once in the elevator, Brennan turned her attention to Booth.

"Thank you," her voice barely above a whisper.

"No need to thank me Bones, it was all my pleasure," he commented; charm smile in full effect.

No words were spoken between the pair until they had reached her car.

"I need to go by the lab," she stated sliding into the driver's seat. "I can take you back to your car or you can come along."

Booth gave a shrug, "I don't have anywhere to be. If you don't mind the company, I'll tag along."

"That's fine," she replied pulling out of the parking space.

After moments of silence, Temperance finally asked the one question that had been on her mind since Booth had returned.

"Have you been to Parker's grave?"

Booth hung his head in shame, "No."

"Can I ask why?" her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I'm afraid," he said.

"Of what?" she questioned.

"That he won't understand," his voice was low.

Her tone was filled with concern, "Why wouldn't he understand?"

"Do you think _he'd_ let me explain?" he queried never removing his gaze from the passing scenery.

She didn't answer; she didn't know how to answer him.

Wheeling into the Jeffersonian parking lot, they exited the car and made their way toward her office.

"So, what are we doing here?" Booth inquired.

"I want to be sure about this new treatment Cole wants to begin, so I'm putting in a few calls. The numbers are on my computer here," she replied.

Retrieving the sought after information, Brennan found Booth sitting in the upstairs lobby overlooking the platform.

"Whatcha doing up here," she asked taking the last few steps.

"Just thinking," his reply non descriptive.

She sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered.

He gave her a confused look, "About what?"

"About Parker," she tried to suppress the tears.

Placing a hand on her knee, his voice was soft, "What happened was not your fault. Believe me."

"Yes it was," she pleaded. "I should have protected him."

"Bones," he began, "you did all you could do. I know that. You loved Parker and he loved you. I know you would have died for Parker; you almost did."

"But if he hadn't been with me…" her voice trailed off.

"They were after me," he finally confessed whether she was ready to hear it or not. "They wanted to hurt me; make me pay for what I did to their brother. The only reason you were involved was because you were with me because of the love we shared."

Brennan's eyes were wide with shock, and it took a minute before any recognizable form of language could escape her lips.

"How...?" was the only word she could mumble.

"How did I know?" he asked.

She answered with a nod.

"Because that's where I've been. Cullen gave me a deep uncover assignment to infiltrate the group. New hair color, eye color, accent, the works. It was the hardest and easiest assignment I've ever done," he stated; void of any emotion. "Two obtainable goals: revenge and protection."

**_Loved it? Hated it? Just ok? Tell me something, please. :) Come on click that little button. :) :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_WOW Thanks so much for your AWESOME reviews. Y'all just ROCK!!! Hope you're still enjoying. Well, here it is...the next chapter._**

Chapter 14

The silence that filled the space between the two was thick and suffocating. Both wanting to speak; both afraid.

"I'm so sorry," she confessed. "I had no idea."

He turned his head and cradled her face in his hands.

"I don't want you to be sorry," he pleaded. "That's not why I told you."

"But you went through hell because of me," her voice filled with guilt.

"Not because of you; because of me. Because I loved you; I still love you. They wanted to hurt me and they did a damn good job, but they hurt you too. They took Parker from both of us, and me away from you." Their eyes remained locked as pain poured from his voice. "I only wanted to protect what we still had, but they succeeded at taking that away too."

"But your back," she defended.

"But that doesn't matter to you, does it?" he questioned.

"Yes it does!" the words flowed without her consent.

"Please Temperance, don't say it when we both know you don't mean it," his voice muffled as the heels of his hands supported his forehead.

She wanted to reassure him. She wanted to tell him it did matter; that coming back made everything right again. But the best predictor of future behavior is past behavior. She hated psychology even more so when it was right.

"You're right," she began. "You…coming back doesn't make everything better, but it does matter because you matter. Don't you see that? I don't know what's gonna happen between us. I do know you've come back and pushed your way into my life…._again_. Things have changed. We've got a lot of secrets between us and it's gonna take a while, but I know you….you like a challenge."

Booth couldn't help but smile at her words as he reached down and squeezed her hand. Things were getting better; slowly but surely.

She stood up as she spoke, "Come on, I've got some phone calls to make and I'm hungry."

She threw him a wink as he stood to follow her down the stairs.

Of course the pair decided on the diner for a bite to eat. The conservation mostly revolved around Benjamin, but Booth would throw in a question concerning Cole on occasion. He was happy to discover any relationship the two shared was simply one sided and on Cole's end.

After her half eaten salad and a handful of stolen fries, Brennan was stuffed and Booth was still hungry. It was nice…the present…to be part of it instead of just the memories.

Brennan offered caramel pie and coffee at her house as a peace treaty for her crimes of theft. Booth accepted willingly. Picking up the pie at the counter, the two proceeded out into the warm summer evening still lost in conversation.

"Bones," he caught her attention, "When were you going to make those phone calls?"

Looking down at her watch, she answered, "Now would probably be good."

Giving him a hopeful look, she asked, "Want to drive?"

"Me? Drive your car?" he poked.

"Fine. I can dive and talk at the same time. I'm very accomplished at multi-tasking," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Toss me the keys, Bones. Winding up in the hospital or dying isn't on my to do list today," he teased.

"Haha," she mumbled under her breath.

He leaned in her direction, "What was that, Bones?"

"Nothing, just drive," sarcasm seeping into her tone.

Brennan snaked two post-its from her pocket and grabbed her cell phone from the console. Glancing at the bright yellow square, she pressed the correlating numbers on her phone.

Silence and then…

"Ethan?" she asked.

Booth tried to keep his focus on the road, but his mind was much more interested in the conservation in the next seat. Pleasantries were exchanged along with personal tidbits, and then the facts and favors.

Ethan Johnson was an old acquaintance of Temperance Brennan's. She seemed to keep track of people whose expertise she highly respected.

After several minutes of medical jargon, pharmaceutical companies, medicines, and dosages, Brennan was wrapping up the phone call, "Thanks Ethan. I really appreciate it. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Booth shifted his eyes back to the road that stretched out in front of them hoping she didn't notice his stare. No such luck.

"Do you want me to fill you in?" she asked.

"Huh?" his attempt at being caught off guard did not work.

"Oh okay," she shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be interested."

Releasing a huff, Booth stated, "Okay, you caught me. What does this guy…."

"Ethan?" she interrupted.

"Ethan," he stressed, "think about the new treatment?"

"He says that the results are good. Clinical trials have shown great success in ped. patients," she rattled.

"Doesn't help, does it?" Booth asked.

She turned her teary-eyed gaze toward Booth.

"No," she whispered; keeping the tears at bay.

"Ben's a fighter, Bones. He'll make it," he stated reassuringly.

"I know," she answered. "I just…I can't."

Booth reached across the console and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

Arriving at her house, Booth followed Brennan into the kitchen and keeping her promise started the coffee maker while Booth cut into the pie. The pair chatted in the kitchen while enjoying the pie and coffee; while enjoying each other.

"Well, I'd better get going," he stated as he placed his coffee cup down on the counter.

"It is getting late," she agreed.

Walking him through the living room, she opened the front door.

"Thanks, Booth."

"For what," he asked confused.

"Today," she replied.

With a grin he answered, "Anytime, Bones. Anytime."

Shutting the door behind him, he lingered on the porch til he heard the click of the lock. Satisfied, he made his way to the SUV and then home.

Monday morning came with a familiar routine for Temperance. Alarm clock, shower, dress, coffee, and cereal started her day in a much more normal state. She arrived at the Jeffersonian and began her usual robotic tasks. While she enjoyed the tranquil pattern, a part of her was having a hard time settling down from whirlwind of the past five days.

Zach was elated to see his boss standing on the platform examining bone fragments that were sectioned across the table.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," he spoke tugging on his lab coat.

"Zach," she replied.

Both were busy piecing the fragmented skeleton back together when Zach heard an unmistakable sound. Excusing himself, he left Brennan to deal with what was approaching.

"Where'd Zach scamper off to?" Booth questioned.

"Hiding," she answered never looking up.

"Why?" he asked barely containing his laughter. God, he really missed this place.

"Because on Friday I told him that you were his responsibility," she reminded.

"Bones….would you really do that to me," he wondered.

"To you, yes. To Zach, no," she replied.

"Aww..Bones, that really hurt," he mocked placing his hand at his chest.

"Booth," she began, "do you need something or did you just come over here to irritate me?"

"I needed something," he replied.

"Well what is it," she finally looked up from the table.

"I need back in your good graces," he stated.

"Huh?"

"I told Cullen what you said on Friday," he admitted. "And….well…he told me…and I quote…'get your ass down to the Jeffersonian and get back into that woman's good graces before I decide to kill you myself'. So, that's why I'm here, Bones. Now, how about some lunch?"

"You think lunch will get you back in my good graces?" she prodded.

"Well, I figure stealing my fries has to be the highlight of having me back, right?" he commented.

She gave a grin, "Well it's definitely is a plus."

"Well come on then," he returned with his charm smile.

Helping her shrug off the lab coat, he guided her to her office with his hand resting in the small of her back.

**_Nice little ending to this chapter, wouldn't you agree? No cliffies. Aren't I nice???? Now, you really want to leave a review, don't you? Come on, please. Pretty please. :) I'll even get started on the next chapter. Deal?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_:) Smiling Uncontrollably :) Y'all just know how to make someone's day, don't ya. Thank you sooo much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!!_**

Chapter 15

Of course Booth's given reason for taking her out to lunch was not his main concern. Granted he didn't want Cullen to kill him, but more importantly he wanted to spend time with her and keep her mind off Benjamin as much as possible. However, the latter was foiled by the ringing of her cell.

"Brennan," she answered sliding into the booth opposite her partner.

"Ethan. Hi," alarm suddenly filling her voice.

Within a matter of seconds, the conversation was over and Brennan was scooting her way out of the booth.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Booth fired off the questions.

"We've got to go," she shot back.

Brennan could move faster in heals and a skirt than any other woman he knew. She could also shoot death rays from her eyes so he didn't take time to enjoy the view. She was already buckled into the passenger's seat as Booth opened his door.

"Hurry up!" her patience were running low.

Booth fumbled with the keys as he climbed into the SUV.

"You need to tell me where we're going," the urgency was quite contagious.

"The hospital," she snapped.

"Why?" he asked pulling out of the parking lot. "Is something wrong with Ben?"

"There very well could be, but more than likely there's gonna be something wrong with a particular pediatric oncologist. Sirens, Booth!" she urged.

Worry crept into Booth's mind, but part of him felt more alive. He had his power driven, bossy partner back and if the situation had been different, he'd been the happiest man on earth.

Booth whipped the SUV into the no parking zone at the front of the building. Brennan was out the door before the ignition was cut off. Hurrying to keep up with her, Booth was at first grateful she chose the elevator, but soon realize it was just another place for her to take out her frustration. Pacing the small boxlike structure and then repeatedly hitting the button wasn't bettering the situation.

"Temperance," he soothed as she passed in front of him, "whatever it is, it'll be okay."

Before she had time to respond, the elevator doors pushed open. Moving quickly to the nurses' station, she eyed Emily.

"Where is he?" Brennan demanded.

"Wow, word travels quick," Emily commented. "He's in the lounge."

Making her way down the hall, Brennan turned to see Booth at her side. She burst into the lounge completely surprising Cole as he cleared out his locker.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" fury seeped from her lips.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I'm clearing out my stuff," he snipped.

"And just when were you planning on telling me?" she glared.

"Temperance," he cooed sarcastically, "I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Booth shoved his fists into his pocket resisting the urge to knock Cole on his ass.

"You know damn well what I mean," she snapped, "What about Benjamin?"

"I've turned my case load over to Dr. Davis. He'll be making all decisions related to my former patients until a new doctor is brought in," he shrugged.

"We need to discuss Ben's treatment with Dr. Davis!" she ordered.

"No," he stated. "You have no legal right to know about his medical condition or treatment. It's not like you're his mother. In fact, I'm not sure you'd exactly be mother material.'

With the last syllables of Cole's sentence, Booth's fists were around his collar pressing him into the lockers.

"Look," Booth sneered, "It must be devastating knowing you'll never have her. Just be thankful you get to breathe in her presence."

"Booth!" she tugged at his arm, "let's go find this Dr. Davis!"

Booth reluctantly released his grip on Cole, but followed her; her hand sliding down into his. The pair made their way to Benjamin's room hoping on the off chance Dr. Davis might be making his rounds. The twinge of disappoint that tugged at Brennan's mind when she didn't see Dr. Davis was washed away as she watched Ben's tiny hand reach for the orange juice that towered above him on the food tray. Crossing the room in just a few strides, Brennan picked up the juice box and titled the straw. Ben's smile spoke volumes. He knew Temperance loved him not because she was his mother, but because she chose to love him.

Brennan looked at the tray and then down to Ben.

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

As Brennan cut the crust off of the PB&J, Booth had settled himself beside Ben's bed. The two were lost in a conversation about kites when Brennan handed Ben half the sandwich. Ben took a large bite as Booth continued to talk about flying kites at his lake cabin.

"Canwegotheresometime?" Ben's question was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"You bet," they answered in unison. The pair glanced at each other and smiled.

Halfway through Ben's lunch, Dr. Davis made an appearance. Brennan wasn't sure how Dr. Davis would address her relationship with Ben. Cole was correct; legally she didn't have any rights.

"Good afternoon, Benjamin," Dr. Davis commented. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Ben replied.

"That's good," he answered. "Well everything seems to look fine so I won't keep you from your company."

"Um…excuse me Dr. Davis," Brennan spoke up. "I know that Dr. Andrews had made arrangements for Ben to begin a new treatment tomorrow. Are you planning on following through with that?"

"Actually Ms…"

"Dr.," she interrupted, "Dr. Brennan."

"Actually Dr. Brennan, I'm not allowed to discuss the patient's ongoing medical treatment without parental consent. However, knowing Ben's situation I can tell you that I feel it is best to stay with the treatment that has been administered in the past."

"Why?' she questioned. "Dr. Andrews testing showed that it wasn't working."

"Dr. Brennan," he answered, "I do not have to support my reasoning to you nor will I. And seeing that you don't have legal custody of the patient, this conversation is finished."

With that, Dr. Davis turned to leave.

Defeated. That was the best word to describe Brennan's appearance. Ben's shinny personality was suddenly clouded as well. The pain that welled up in Booth was overpowering. He was going to fix this. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family.

Booth stood up and beckoned Brennan to the door.

In a whisper, he asked, "Is this what you really want?"

"He means the world to me Booth," she murmured as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Why?"

"I thought I'd give Caroline a call. Maybe she could pull some strings. If you were his foster parent, you'd have legal right," he stated reassuringly.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Booth stepped out in the hallway and pulled out his cell phone praying this would work.

**_Sorry this chapter took me a little longer than normal to post. I hope I haven't lost any readers. Please let me know you're still out there. :):) Hope you enjoyed._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you so much to my reviewers. Y'all just make my day. I hope you enjoy the chatper. I'm a little nervous about Caroline. I hope I captured her correctly; hopefully if she is OCC, maybe it's not too much. Please let me know what you think._**

Chapter 16

"Caroline?" he questioned after hearing the muttered 'hello' on the other end.

"I said hello," she barked.

"Caroline," he repeated, "it's me, Seeley Booth."

"Well hello to you, you handsome devil," her voice as snappy as always. "Now, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" portraying as much innocence as possible.

"Because," she annunciated, "whenever I've been around you or your squints, there have always been favors that cause me to regret my job. So, just spit it out so I can say no now."

"Now Caroline," he reasoned, "Would you really say no to me?"

"Yes I would Agent Booth," she snipped, "but go ahead and ask any way."

"Here's the situation," he began as he heard Caroline let out an exasperated sigh, "Foster kid name Benjamin Dailey, diagnosed with cancer, Brennan wants to become his foster parent so he can get the treatment he needs."

"Humph," Caroline complained, "That's just like you and that doctor friend of yours to bring a kid up in all of this."

Booth smiled knowing he had won her over.

"I don't know what you expect me to do," she ranted. "It's not like I carry my broom around with me, but mark my words you two owe me. You understand that Booth?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a grin.

"Humph, you'd better," she muttered, "I'll call you back in an hour."

With that Booth snapped his phone shut and strolled back into Ben's room.

Brennan didn't look up as she heard his footsteps approaching. She was too afraid of the disappointment she'd see there.

"Hey," he whispered trying not to wake Benjamin.

"Hey," she replied refusing to look up.

"Caroline said she'd call me back in an hour," he stated as he rubbed her stressing shoulders.

"What did she say?" putting all her hope in the plea.

"You know Caroline," he teased, "We'll pay for it, but she'll get the job done."

Brennan allowed herself to smile.

The hour passed incredibly slow; antagonizing them with every fleeting minute. When Booth's cell finally rang, it scared both of them. Jumping up from his chair, Booth scurried out the door.

"Booth," he answered.

"Looks like Mr. Benjamin Dailey has himself a new foster mother," she stated matter-of-factly. "The references, finger printing, and background check were easy to brush aside, but I had to use my powers of persuasion on the 30 hours of training exercises and home study. And Booth I don't like having to use my powers of persuasion unless it benefits me and this _will_ benefit me."

"Understood," Booth replied.

"The necessary paperwork is being faxed to the hospital now. Better go tell the kid he's got a family," she stated with just a hit of softness to her voice.

"Thank you, Caroline," Booth responded.

"Humph," mischief filling her voice, "Don't be thankful yet."

Booth practically ran back in the room. Brennan's head jerked around to see a huge smile plastered to his face.

"You might want to ask if Ben wants a foster mom," he spoke barely containing the excitement.

"You're serious?" she asked.

Giving a nod, he watched tears surface and cloud her vision. Brennan turned her attention to the sleeping form next to her.

Giving Ben's arm a jiggle, she kept her voice low, "Ben. Ben. Wake up."

Ben's eyes fluttered opened and settled on Brennan.

"What is it?" he asked through a yawn.

"There's a very important question I need to ask you," she soothed rubbing her hand across his head.

Ben gave her a 'go ahead' look and waited for her to gather her courage.

"Well, Ben," she began fumbling with her fingers and words, "I…if.."

Ben wound his finger through hers as he whispered, "It's okay Dr. Brennan. Whatever it is, it's okay."

A smiled danced across her features.

"I love you, Ben," she said teary-eyed, "and if you want I could be your foster mom."

"Do you want to be my mommy?" his eyes begged.

"Yes, I do," she sighed, "very much."

"Then I'll hold on tight and never let go," his voice soared as a tear slipped down his face.

Booth watched the scene play out before him with unshed tears in his eyes. His heart ached for what he had lost.

Brennan swiped her hand across her wet cheeks as she pulled back from Ben's embrace.

"I'm going to find Dr. Davis," she grinned. "I don't think our conversation is finished."

As she moved toward the door, she paused by Booth. Reaching up and giving his forearm a squeeze, she mouthed 'thank you'. All Booth could do was smile.

As Brennan approached the nurses' station, she spotted Emily.

"Look like Ben's file just got a little thicker," Emily's grin ever present in her tone. "You two are the luckiest people on earth."

"Thanks," Brennan's smile was warm and soft. "Could you have Dr. Davis paged to Ben's room. We need to have a…little talk."

"On it," Emily piped.

Brennan gave a thank you nod and returned to her son's room.

They didn't have to wait long for the appearance of Dr. Davis. He was a man of few words and didn't like repetition. He opened the door with an irritated force catching Brennan off guard.

"Dr. Davis," she stammered.

"Dr. Brennan," he interjected, "this better be important. Ben isn't the only patient I have."

"Oh, I assure you this won't be a waste of your time," she answered. "I simply wanted to know if we would be starting Ben's new treatment tomorrow per Dr. Andrew's previous orders."

"Dr. Brennan, I've already discussed the non-relevant role you play…"

"Oh," she interrupted, "I believe if you look through Ben's chart, you'll find out that my role had recently become very relevant."

Dr. Davis flipped back the cover back to unveil the documents that clearly stated legal custody to the foster parent: Temperance Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, Ben, congratulations," stated a shocked Dr. Davis. "But to answer your question, Dr. Brennan, I will not begin a new treatment. I feel it is in the patient's best interest not to change treatments at this time."

"I see," she remarked.

A smirked danced on Dr. Davis's lips as a feeling of victory washed over him.

"However," she continued, "I feel that it is in my son's best interest to find a new doctor. Would you please have the release papers brought to me?"

"Are you refusing medical treatment for your….ahem….son?" he awkwardly asked.

"Oh, no," she replied giving an air of innocence, "just yours."

**_That little button really needs some attention. If you press it, I get in a woderful mood and start writing. :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I can't believe it had taken me this long to update. I this chapter was hard for me. I deleted it so many times I lost count. Really hope you enjoy it. And a VERY BIG THANK YOU to all who reviewed and who are reading this story. _**

Chapter 17

Dr. Davis exited the room without a response.

Brennan pulled out her phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Ethan, hi, it's Temperance," the smile recognizable in her voice.

Ben and Booth listened to the one ended conversation while Booth helped Ben dress.

"And you're sure that will be okay? Thanks Ethan, see you tomorrow," Brennan ended the call and turned attention back to the pair sitting on the bed.

"Well, Ben, you ready to go home?" she asked.

Having been in the foster care system since he was three, his automated responses came easily. "But I don't have a home," he whispered as his eyes feel to the floor.

"You do now, Ben, now and always," she smiled wrapping him in a hug.

After signing the release papers Emily brought by, the trio left the hospital. From a stranger's perspective, they were the perfect family. Tempe carried Ben on her hip; Booth toted a duffle bag while his hand rested against her back. Yes, they were meant to be a family.

Opening the back door for Brennan, Booth watched as she gently place Ben in the seat and fasten the seatbelt. Booth moved around the vehicle tossing in the duffle bag before climbing in behind the wheel. Temperance slid into the passenger's seat as she gave Booth a 'thank you' smile.

"You know, Bones," Booth spoke as he pulled the SUV into drive, "you're gonna have to get a booster seat."

As he turned out of the parking lot, Booth glanced in her direction when he didn't receive a response. Shock covered her face as a fury of thoughts scrolled through her eyes like the ending credits to a movie. He knew immediately what she was thinking. Reaching over, he grasped her hand.

"You did the right thing, Bones," he whispered. "Don't worry he's got what money can't buy…love."

His last words soothed any doubt that bombarded her mind.

"Would you help?" she asked.

With a grin, he answered, "I'd love to."

The threesome pulled into a department store, hoping for a one stop shopping deal. As they proceeded into the store, Temperance began rattling off a list that would make anyone's head spin.

"Slow down there," he teased.

"But I need a list," she stated. "How can I know what to get without a list?"

"Bones," he paused her frantic movements with his hand on her arm, "the store isn't going anywhere. If we forget something, we can always come back."

She smiled liking the way he said 'we'. She suddenly didn't feel like she had stepped off a cliff all by herself. Settling Ben into the seat of the cart, she gave Booth a relieved smile as they began the enormous task at hand.

From animal crackers to zebra stripped pajamas, Brennan was certain that she had purchased everything in the store. Tempe asked Ben and Booth's opinion on everything. Booth got the "is it necessary" questions while Ben got the "do you like it" questions. Ben was elated. Never in his life could he have imagined anyone caring about him this much. It wasn't the items that kept piling in the cart, but the way she took the time to talk to him, caress his cheek with her hand, the emotions that welled in her eyes. Those were things Ben was most excited about. Finally after a few hours, Brennan and Booth shoved the two rounded over carts toward the exit and to his SUV. Ben, sporting a new denim blue baseball cap, giggled as the two adults bickered about the correct loading of the vehicle.

Upon arrival back at Brennan's, she realized that supper was in order. She was aware of the many tasks that lay before her for the evening so the most logical conclusion would be delivery. Knowing Ben's favorite food was pizza; she called a local delivery and placed her order. She had 30 minutes to accomplish as much as possible.

Everyone was assigned a chore to complete. Booth was responsible for the installation of the booster seat and lugging of bags. Brennan was responsible for the bedroom and all the tasks that emerged within the broad category. Ben's duty was to put away the books and toys in his new bedroom. The upstairs guest room was decorated in denim blue and white stripe which matched perfectly with the car theme Ben had picked out from the store. Peeling back the white duvet, Brennan replaced it with the white spread streaked with blue, red and green cars that speed across the bed. She replaced the sophisticated bed lamp with the blue car lamp whose headlights doubled as a nightlight. Beside the lamp was the car alarm clock that honked its horn as a reminder to get up. Ben laugh as Tempe tried to set the clock, but instead set off the honking alarm. By the time the door bell rang, Ben's room was complete; purchases were put in their proper places, booster seat installed and a load of Ben clothes in the washer. Brennan couldn't remember a time when she felt more satisfied with her work.

After their fill of pizza, the three plopped on the couch; Ben resting perfectly between Booth and Brennan. The two adults chatted while Ben's tired body gave into sleep. His head nodded its way to rest against Booth chest and his tiny fingers intertwined with Tempe's. Before long the soft snore of a six year old caught their attention.

"Could you carry him upstairs?' Brennan whispered. "I need to grab his pajamas and turn down the bed."

Booth gave a nod, shifting his position to cradle the small boy against his chest. Brennan moved toward the stairs, but paused when she didn't hear Booth following. When Brennan turned around, she saw Booth looking down at Ben with those father eyes. A wave of guilt plunged through her body. Booth, sensing Brennan's stance, raised his head. Brennan couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes as he thought of Parker so she turned back into the direction of the stairs and began her assent.

By the time of Booth and Ben's arrival, Brennan had the nightlight's glow filling the room, the bed was turned down, and Ben's Snoopy pajamas were lying on the bed. Gently placing Ben on the cushioned bed, Booth stepped back as Tempe methodically undressed the little boy and pulled on the comfortable pajama set. She noticed Booth's hesitance in helping, but didn't question him, she already knew the reason. After Ben received two kisses and two 'I love you's', Booth and Brennan trudged downstairs and resumed their plopped positions on the oversized couch.

"Listen, Booth," her voice distant, "I completely understand if you're uncomfortable with the situation and I understand if you don't want to come around for a while."

Booth reached across the cushion; cradling her hand in his, "I'd love to come around as often as you'll let me."

She threw him a tired smile, "Really?" she questioned.

"Really," he answered returning the smile. "I will always miss Parker, but holding Ben tonight I felt a little more whole. A little less of me was missing, you know?"

Tempe nodded her head. She knew all too well what Booth meant. Benjamin had the same effect on her.

"Hey," she soothed, "I know you were planning on being at the hospital tomorrow, but would you mind a trip to Virginia instead?"

"Virginia?" his brow furrowed with confusion

"Ethan is one of the best pediatric oncologists in the nation," she explained. "He works at a specialty hospital that has agreed to take on Ben's case. The hospital is in Virginia."

"And you go tomorrow?" Booth clarified

"Yeah, he's reviewing Ben's record tonight and hopefully we'll be starting a new treatment tomorrow," she added.

A puzzled look drifted into Booth's eyes.

"About Ethan," Booth began, "What did he tell you at the diner that caused our hasty little trip to the hospital?"

"St. Jude's called Ethan asking for a personal recommendation concerning Cole," she stated. "Of course, Cole comes highly recommended even by Ethan, so he knew Cole would be hired. It was a department head position. Cole would have to be a fool to turn it down."

Booth nodded. 'I can think of a better description,' Booth thought to himself.

"So, how 'bout it?" she asked. "Want to go to Virginia?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he beamed.

**_So, was it worth the wait, or a big fat disappointment?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Love y'all! Y'all never fail to make me smile with the AWESOME reviews you leave. Sorry it's been a few days, but hopefully you'll enjoy. I took a few liberties with dates and Parker's middle name so if I offened anyone with possibly of incorrect info, I apologize, hopefully I'm ot too far off._**

Chapter 18

Tuesday morning found Booth asleep on his living room couch. He had gotten home from Tempe's around nine or so, but wasn't in the mood to go to bed. Instead he grabbed a beer from the kitchen and settled for a game on the spots channel. Much to his morning dismay, he didn't remember much more than the first quarter.

Rolling onto his feet, he made his way to the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee. He soon realized that watching the pot brew would offer no immediate rewards. Dragging himself down the hallway, he opted for a shower first.

Dressed in jeans and a dark green cotton tee shirt, Seeley emerged from his bedroom anxiously awaiting the aroma that tempted his nose. After pouring his cup to the brim, Booth savored the warmth in his hands as his mouth relished in the flavor. He finished the cup while attempting to watch the sports highlights of the previous night, but his real focus was on the clock and the day ahead. Shutting off the television, Booth took the cell phone and keys off the counter and headed out the door; he wasn't expected at Bone's for another two hours.

Turning onto the quite paved drive, he maneuvered around each curve until stopping at the correct location. He'd never physically been here before, but after reading over the burial lot deed, the location was engrained into his memory. Strolling across the carpeted lawn, he paused in front of a small headstone that read:

His Was a Man's Courage

Parker Seeley Booth

Born: March 15, 2000

Died: May 16, 2006

"Hey, Park," he whispered, "It's me….daddy."

Those were the only words Booth muttered for the longest time. Sitting at the foot of Parker's grave, he caressed the thick carpet as though it were a blanket on Parker's bed. With each stroke, he willed the fear to leave his body.

Finally finding enough courage, he began, "I've got so much explaining and so many questions, Parker. It seems you're the go-to-guy now a days, so here I am."

He paused searching for his next word, "I guess you're wondering where I've been, huh?"

Booth was physically startled when he heard a voice from behind him speak, "I think he knows, Seeley."

Booth's head jerked in the voice's direction. Standing directly behind him was Rebecca. He made a motion to move, but she gestured for him to remain. Instead, she joined him on the ground at the foot of their son's grave.

"Rebecca….," he stammered.

"Listen Booth," she interrupted, "You don't need to explain anything to Parker. He understands, has for a long time now."

Booth eyes questioned her statement.

"When you left," she continued, "you didn't do it for Temperance or Parker. You did it for you. It's how you cope."

"But you don't know why I left," he defended.

"That's true," she admitted, "but I've got a pretty good idea. That All-American male would hunt the son of a bitch down and kill him, but the FBI agent would uphold the law and send him away for life. Am I close?"

Booth nodded, "How did you know?"

"Because," she confessed, "unlike a certain anthropologist, I'm not oblivious to how much you are in love with her. I know you could never leave her, but she doesn't have a lot of experience in people loving her and sticking around too. I also know what kind of father you are. You'll do anything to defend or protect those you love."

Booth gave a knowing grin.

Rebecca stood to leave, but placed a hand on his shoulder as she softly spoke, "Parker's at rest; no one can hurt him. As far as Dr. Brennan, give her time, Seeley. She lost so much that day, but neither of you can continue to live in the past."

With that Rebecca left Booth to visit with his son.

Booth contemplated the conversation that had taken place. Rebecca was right. No matter what he did, it wouldn't bring Parker back. He had to begin living in the present and look forward to the future. A future he hoped included Bones and Ben.

Pulling into Brennan's driveway, Booth quickly exited the SUV and strolled up the sidewalk. After several knocks, Booth heard the unmistakable pitter-patter of feet running down the stairs followed by the shout of a six year old.

"I'll get it Tempe!"

"Ask who it is first," she called from her bathroom.

"Who is it," Ben sang with his face pressed into the edge of the door.

Booth chuckled as the visual popped into his head, "It's me, buddy, Booth."

"TEMPE!" he yelled, "It's Booth!"

"Okay," her voice becoming clearer, "let him in."

Ben opened the door to reveal Temperance at the top of the stairs and Ben still holding onto the door knob. Booth paused before entering. Taking a few moments to observe what he hoped would be his future. Brennan was dressed in a red long sleeved fitted tee shirt and white shorts. Her casual red Ked's tennis shoes completed the outfit giving her that "cute" effect. Ben was dressed in a safari themed outfit completed with a matching hat and hiking boots. Booth was in love; in love with it all; in love with both of them.

Booth volunteered to drive and Brennan graciously accepted. He had even bought a booster seat explaining that it made since if she ever decided to become his partner again. Brennan smiled at the remark knowing all too well that they were partners again. Things were getting better everyday.

The drive to the hospital took almost two hours. Ben busied himself with an etch-a-sketch while Booth tried to keep Brennan's mind off the approaching visit. When the SUV wheeled into a parking space, Booth noticed how tense Brennan became. Doing the only thing he knew, Booth tugged at her fingers and squeezed them in his hand. The trio piled out of the vehicle and headed toward the entrance doors; Ben settled on Booth hip and Booth and Tempe's hands intertwined.

Ethan was already anticipating their arrival and waiting for them as they exited the elevator.

"Temperance," he smiled kissing her cheek, "so good to see you again and let me guess, this must be Ben."

Ethan extended his hand to Ben before turning his attention to Booth.

"Ethan Johnson," he stated extending the hand shake to Booth.

"Seeley Booth," he returned a firm handshake.

"Very nice to meet both of you," he replied. "Why don't you follow me to my office?"

The cluster moved down the long hallway turning into the last door. Ethan moved around the giant cherry desk and situated himself into the oversized leather chair. Booth and Brennan perched on the smaller gray upholstered chairs directly in front of Ethan's desk; Ben in Booth's lap.

Ethan was short and to the point concerning Ben diagnosis and treatment options. He dealt a blow of harsh reality concerning the aggressive approach and side effects of the treatment, but felt certain that this was Ben's best bet for recovery. After receiving a nod of approval from Brennan, Ethan continued explaining in detail the grueling schedule for this particular treatment.

"The first step is to place a catheter just under his collarbone," he continued. "We'll do that today, Ben will only be under a local anesthetic, and the procedure will take under an hour. Tomorrow we will begin the first round of chemotherapy and continue this for the next ten days. Then, if everything is going okay, Ben will be allowed to go home and come back once a week for treatment. Do you or Mr. Booth have any questions?"

Booth looked towards Brennan and she returned his gaze. There were no questions present, just worry and fear. Booth instinctively took her hand and answered for the both of them.

"Not right now," he stated.

"Well what about you Ben?" Ethan asked.

Ben's eyes dropped as a soft tremble emerged from his voice, "I don't really want to stay here; I just got my very own room in my very own house with my very own Tempe and Booth."

"Hey," Brennan soothed as she lifted his chin, "We're not going anywhere. I'll be here everyday, Booth will be here as much as he can and we'll bring anything from your room that you want. Deal?"

"You shouldn't do all that for me," he stated.

"We want to," she assured. "Now, deal?"

"Deal!" his voice bubbling with contentment as his arms latched around both their necks.

Ethan looked on at the sight certain he'd stumbled across the perfect family.

After all the necessary paperwork had been filled out, Booth and Brennan found themselves back in a hospital room with Ben in a brightly colored hospital gown. A nurse had left, letting them know that Ben would be prepped for the procedure soon. Booth wasn't certain who was dreading it worse: Ben or Brennan. Booth wanted to take the fear away for both of them, but he knew that was impossible. All he could do was be there; be their rock.

In the waiting room, Brennan fiddled with the Styrofoam coffee cup Booth had handed to her. Taking the occasional sip, her attention turned to Booth whose gaze had settled on her twitching hands.

"It's gonna be okay," he soothed brushing his finger across her hand.

"Is it," she asked.

Before he had a chance to answer the loaded question, Ethan pushed through the glass door.

"Everything went perfectly," he stated, "You can go see him."

Following Brennan out of the room, Booth stopped in front of Ethan and extended his hand.

"Thanks doc," he gestured.

"My pleasure," Ethan replied, "but please call me Ethan."

"Seeley," Booth returned.

Both men's attention turned down the hallway as the echo of an opening door floated through the silence.

"She's going to need you," Ethan stated; his stare still fixed somewhere in the distance.

Booth gave a nod as he slipped passed and headed in the direction of Ben's room.

The day was wearing on as evening fast approached. They had collected a list of items from Ben and promised to see him the following morning. Booth's hand found its rightful spot in the small of her back as they left the hospital and headed towards home.

The trip home was quiet. An exhausted Brennan slept most of the ride while Booth flipped radio stations in search of music that wouldn't lull him to sleep. Arriving at Brennan's, Booth parked the SUV in the driveway and turned his attention to the sleeping anthropologist. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he gently caressed her cheek and whispered her name. It brought back a flood of memories.

Stretching slightly within the confinements of the seatbelt, Temperance's eyes fluttered back to reality.

"Sorry, Booth," she yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No worries," he assured. "Need some help packing up Ben's things?'

"I think I can manage," she stated releasing the seatbelt and reaching for the handle. "Thanks, Booth, for today, for everything."

"No problem," he grinned. "What time did you want to get started in the morning?"

"Booth," she shook her head, "I can't ask you to drop everything for us."

"Yes you can," he replied matter-of-factly, "but you won't. Listen Bones, I know things aren't like the way they use to be between us," his finger motioning between the pair. "I can't comfort you the way I'd like, but at least let me do this for you. I don't like the idea of you driving home at night or back to hospital in the mornings exhausted. Please, just let me do this you and for Ben.

Relinquishing control, Brennan agreed.

**_So, was it good? bad? awful? just okay?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Let me just say that Y'ALL ROCK! I know that probably comes as a shock to my wonderful reviewers, but I'm sure I don't tell you just how much I really appreciate all your reviews. I hope the extended time between Chapter 17 and 18 didn't result in the loss of any of the the awesome readers and reviewers. (Work...so unfair) So, as a thank you to those who reviewed chapter 18, I'm posting Chapter 19 tonight. I've had the past two days off and I have the next four days off. One could infer that lots of reviews would equal frequent updates with all my extra time. (hint hint nudge nudge) LOL! Anywho...hear it is, hope you enjoy._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!_**

Chapter 19

Ben was scheduled for his first chemo treatment at ten o'clock Wednesday morning. Booth arrived in Brennan's driveway at seven bearing coffee and bagels. Leaving breakfast in the SUV he hurriedly met the anthropologist at the front door and grabbed the dinosaur print duffel bag while Brennan locked up. She offered no argument concerning the bag as the pair walked toward the SUV. Climbing into their respective spots, Booth gestured to the coffee and bagels. That old spark twinkled in her eyes and Booth knew he was winning her back one moment at a time.

"So, what's in the bag for Ben?" Booth asked trying to strum up positive thoughts.

"Cars, dinosaurs, more cars, a few books, couple games," she rattled, "and a picture of us."

Booth's gaze drifted from the road to her. "A picture of us?" he questioned.

"From our last Christmas together," she explained. "I thought it would be nice if he could see his family when we weren't there."

Her choice of words caused a lump in his throat. 'His family,' Booth thought. 'I love the sound of that.' Glancing in her direction, he gave her a smile that said more than a thousand words.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"He loves you," her voice hushed, "A very smart man once told me that there are different kinds of families. I want that for Ben. I want him to love and be loved."

Booth gave an understanding smile as his hand brushed against hers.

ooOooOoo

As Booth parked the SUV, Brennan dug in her bag for her latest anthropology magazine happy she found it before exiting the vehicle.

"Bring along some reading material?" he chuckled.

"Well the hospital's collection of intellectual reading is a little less than desirable," she stated.

"That's the point Bones," he commented as they strolled through the glass doors, "You're not here to earn your PhD."

Making their way to Ben's room, they found him busy doodling with his etch-a-sketch. Booth cleared his throat immediately catching the boy's attention.

"Booth! Tempe!" he squealed wanting to run to them like other kids his age would do, but the already connected IV prevented him from doing so.

Booth lifted the duffle bag into the air, "Looks like you got her to pack you're whole room!"

Ben's eye gleamed with excitement as Booth and Tempe crossed the room to his bed.

"Anything you want right now?" she asked as she unzipped the bag Booth had placed at the foot of the bed.

Before Ben could answer, a series of knocks penetrated throughout the room grabbing everyone's attention. Brennan's head snapped around to find a nurse standing just inside the door.

"Hi, I'm Kate," she stated strolling further into the room, "and you must be Tempe and Booth."

Brennan gave a nod as the nurse continued.

"Ben hasn't stopped talking about the two you of since he woke up. It's a pleasure to finally have faces with the names," her smile never drooped as she set about making circles around Ben's bed.

"Excuse me…Kate?" Brennan spoke, somewhat dizzy from watching her, "I thought Ben wasn't scheduled for his treatment until ten."

"That's true, but we usually start prepping the patient thirty minutes before," she answered as she continued about her tasks. "But no worries, everything will be done in this room and you'll be able to stay right here with him."

Booth noticed the relief relaxing Tempe's features. He remembered how much it hurt to feel like he was always leaving Parker. He didn't want that for her or Ben. It was painful to experience, but much too painful to watch.

Once Kate was finished setting monitors, plugging in wires, and the yards of plastic tubing was connected, she gave a quick wave and purposefully strolled out of the room. Brennan was more accustomed to seeing Ben in this manner, but for Booth it was a whole new ball game. The times he had seen Ben in the hospital only a small IV saline drip was set up, nothing of this magnitude. Sensing Booth shock and bewilderment, Brennan decided to ease the situation.

"Well, Ben, do you think it will be lime green?" she asked with a laugh.

"Has to be," he replied matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't be a superhero without it."

Brennan glanced toward Booth. His features had settled into the lighthearted mood of the moment.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" Booth asked.

"Captain America!" Ben announced with excitement.

Booth smiled; glad to know he wasn't completely out of the loop when it came to kids these days.

The boys launched into a conversation about a vast array of comic book superheroes. Brennan, feeling she had been quiet long enough, spoke up,

"You two are forgetting one very important superhero."

"Who's that?" Ben asked intrigued that Tempe could join the conversation.

She darted her eyes in Booth direction just to see if he already knew the answer. Sure enough a smile graced his lips and his eyes were remembering a particular Halloween.

"Wonder Woman, of course!"

Booth and Brennan's laughter erupted simultaneously while Ben seemed somewhat confused.

"I don't get it," Ben stated, "What's so funny about Wonder Woman?"

Just as Booth started to explain, the laughter faded; time no longer stood still.

Ethan had made his way to the foot of Ben's bed. A smile beamed across his face as he watched the family, but quickly disappeared along with their laughing.

"There's no need in stopping," he assured as Kate hung the IV bag. "Ben can talk, laugh, and do pretty much anything as long as he doesn't get out of the bed. We didn't add an extension on the tubing."

Ethan tried, but miserably failed at making light of the situation. He hated this part of his job…the first treatment. It was always so serious; so scary. He knew that it wouldn't last, though. After a few treatments they would carry on as if he and the nurses were just good friends. It would become routine; part of every day life, but not today, not yet.

Kate adjusted the drip regulator and gave a nod to Ethan as she moved away from the bed and out the door once more. Ethan patted Ben's feet.

"Kate will be back after the meds have been administered, but if you need anything before just let one of the nurses know," giving a reassuring smile, he exited the room.

A hush fell over the space; no one daring to utter the thoughts that were searing their minds. Finally the muse of a six year old broke the silence,

"I still don't get it, what's so funny about Wonder Woman?"

And then the laughter returned.

The two adults attempted to tell the story of their costume case, but most of it was slurred with laughter and beyond recognition. Ben finally gave up.

Finally after several deep breaths and willing a subject change, things returned to a light calm mood. Kate had stopped by to disconnect the tubing and much to everyone's surprise, the mood wasn't affected. Brennan had immersed herself into the anthropology journal while Ben and Booth were busy playing Go Fish.

"Do you have any Dancing Bears?" Booth asked hopeful.

"Goooooooo Fish!" sang Ben.

Booth grumbled under his breath which managed to draw giggles from the tiring child and a shrill ring from Booth's cell. Hearing the exchange, Brennan looked up and cast a winning grin at Ben; going unnoticed by Booth as he dug for the phone.

"Booth," he answered; a sharp edge to his words.

"Yes sir," he stated, "I'll be right there."

Booth gave an apologizing glance to Ben before speaking.

"Ben, I hate to do this," he pleaded, "but I've got to go. I promise we'll finish this later, okay."

Brennan heard the unmistakable tone. It was his daddy voice. The one he reserved only for Parker.

"It's okay, Booth," Ben stated. "You've got to catch the bad guys."

"That's right, buddy." Booth sighed. This was all too familiar, but so long ago.

Booth caught Tempe's stare which told her to follow. Standing up, she dipped over Ben's bed.

"I'll be right outside," she stated. "Holler if you need anything."

Booth exited the room with Brennan in tow.

"What is it?" she asked closing the door securely behind her.

"Undercover operation," he sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "Cullen needs as many agents as possible for back up."

"I understand," she assured grabbing his forearm. "Just be careful and don't worry about us. Give me a call when you're finished."

"You sure?" he questioned.

She nodded her approval.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Um, by the way, how does he know about what I do?"

"He knows a lot about you, Booth," she furrowed her brow. "Quite a lot."

He ran his thumb across her shoulder and down her arm wanting so much to lean over and kiss her, but thought better of it. Instead, he gave her hand a squeeze and flashed his charm smile. Both opened their mouths opened to say something, but the moment passed as Tempe hear Ben's cry.

"I'd better go," she said placing her hand on the door.

"Me too," he answered. "I'll give you a call."

Looking over his shoulder he saw her disappear into the room as Ben's distressed voice cried out again.

**_C'mon, leave me a review, pretty please. :) You know you want to, right????_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Let me just say...THANK YOU! Y'all's reviews are simply the best. So, I thought I'd give ya another chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 20

Brennan rushed to Ben's side. He was huddled into a ball; his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"It hurts, Tempe," he cried, "It really hurts."

"Shh," she soothed sitting on the side of the bed and pressing the nurse's call button.

Kate rushed through the door moments later.

"What's wrong Ben?" she asked approaching the bed.

"My stomach, it hurts," tears streaked his face.

Reaching for the pink plastic pan, she questioned, "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?"

"I don't know," he whimpered.

Kate gave a reassuring glance to Brennan, "Don't worry this is very common. Vomiting or severe stomach cramps are nothing out of the ordinary. Just keep the pan close by and I'll get some warm blankets. If it's just stomach cramps, sometimes warm blankets will help."

"Thank you," Brennan added before Kate retreated from the room.

She returned moments later to see Ben more settled. Brennan was caressing his back and humming the closest tune to a lullaby that she knew – _Keep On Trying_. Kate folded the blanket several times before wrapping it around Ben's middle. The combination was beginning to work a little magic as Ben's eyes began to flutter.

"The warmer is right across the hall. Works basically like a microwave," whispered Kate.

Brennan gave a 'thank you' smile along with a nod never interrupting the words to the song.

Once Ben's eyes were softly shut and his breathing evened out, Brennan moved off the bed and into the close-by chair. Situating herself as comfortably as possible, she picked up the magazine and attempted to concentrate. Concentration seemed to escape her unless in was on the six year old lying in the bed next to her. She simply couldn't take her eyes off him; too afraid that if she did he would disappear. Total illogical, but unfortunately she had some experience in the illogical effects of six year old boys.

Minutes passes then hours, Ben still slept and the soup he'd been brought for supper was cool to the touch. Kate had been by to check on him before her shift was over. She instructed Temperance to call the nurse's station when Ben woke up. They would check his vitals and bring in some pudding and Jell-O. Brennan was grateful for Kate; she wasn't certain if she would have made it through today if it hadn't been for her.

Brennan's eyes started to close when the gentle buzz of her phone pulled her back. She gave Ben imaginary hair a quick brush with her hand before stepping just outside the door.

"Brennan," her sleepy tone evident.

"Hey, it's me," Booth sounded equally tired.

"How'd everything go?" she asked.

Sighing, he answered, "Fine. We were just there as a precaution. Of course precaution also comes with a lot of paperwork."

"I can imagine," she whispered as she peeked in to check on Ben.

"How's Ben?" he questioned. "I heard him before I left; it didn't sound good."

"Side effects from the chemo," she replied. "He's resting now, but earlier the stomach cramps were awful."

"How are you holding up?" his concerned ever present.

"Fine, just tired," she stated looking at her watch. "I didn't realize it was almost ten o'clock."

"I know Bones," he admitted. "I hate it took this long, but I can leave the rest for tomorrow and come and get you."

"No," she soothed, "don't come and get me. It's only 12 more hours til his next treatment and 4 of those would be spent on the road. Isn't worth it. You stay in DC tonight, and we'll talk in the morning."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. Knowing full well that he'd gladly drive anywhere for her, but he was also glad to entertain the thought of going home and to bed.

"I'm sure," she answered. "Go get some rest. I'll talk to you later."

With a sigh, she snapped her phone shut and reenter Ben's room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the restless form.

"Shh," she soothed, "it's okay, I'm right here."

Ben opened his eyes focusing in on Tempe.

"I'm hungry," his voice rough from sleep.

Temperance smiled. It was the best news she'd heard all day.

Following Kate instructions, she called the nurses' station. Within a matter of seconds, a nurse was there check Ben's vitals and chatting away to the little boy. When she finished all the necessary tasks, she asked the all important question.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm hungry," stated Ben.

Looking around the room she spotted Ben's untouched supper.

"How 'bout I warm this up for you?" she gestured to the covered bowl.

Ben didn't speak.

"Kate mentioned something about pudding or Jell-O," Brennan chimed in.

"Well, that would probably be fine, but I think the soup would be a much better option," she replied picking up the bowl. "I'll be right back."

Returning moments later, she set the warm bowl on to the tray scooting it closer to Ben.

"There ya go," she smiled walking toward the door. "If there's anything else I can do, just yell."

Ben's stomach rumbled and although soup wasn't exactly what he wanted, he was too hungry to argue.

"Want some help," she inquired.

"Please," he answered.

Brennan patted his hand as she stood. Talking the lid off the green colored tumbler, she began stirring the soup and blowing at the steam that was rising up from the brown liquid. Placing a napkin across Ben's chest, she then scooped up a spoonful of the soup and placed it near his lips. Much to Ben's surprise the soup didn't taste as bad as expected and before long he had finished most of the bowl.

"Ugh," he grunted as Brennan raised another spoonful to his lips.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with concern as she return the spoon to its tray.

Ben couldn't answer. Seeing his cheeks growing, Brennan suddenly had her answer and reached quickly for the plastic pan still setting on the night stand.

Moments later Ben was curled into a ball, tears running down his face. Temperance dashed across the hall and returned with a warmed blanket. Wrapping it around his middle, Brennan sat on the edge of the bed and repeated the same routine as earlier.

ooOooOoo

As the sun peeked its sleepy head through the blinds of the hospital room, Ben's eyes finally conceded to rest. Brennan was still perched on the edge of the bed daring not to move until certain sleep had taken over the little boy. Finally satisfied that he was resting peacefully, she slipped off the bed and into the hard vinyl chair. She had closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before the door flew open.

"Breakfast!" shouted the orderly.

"Shhh," hushed Brennan pointing to Ben.

The orderly gave an embarrassed grin, sat the tray down, and disappear into the hallway.

Temperance readjusted herself in the seat and closed her eyes once more. As luck would have it, the door squeaked opened again. Admitting defeat, Brennan abandoned her semi-comfortable state as she gazed upon the intruder.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Kate commented with a hushed tone.

"Can't sleep anyway," replied Brennan looking down at her watch.

"How was last night?" she inquired.

"Awful," answered Brennan.

Kate gave an understanding and sympathetic nod, "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but it probably won't get any better."

"I guess that's to be expected," Brennan returned.

"When did he finally go to sleep?" Kate asked looking down at his pale features.

"Maybe a half hour ago," Brennan guessed. "Will you have to wake him for the treatment?"

"No, but he'll probably wake up when I start getting everything set up," she answered. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"A little," she lied.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. Be back in a little bit to get everything set up," she whispered as she silently slipped from the room.

Realizing that 'little bit' would be in about 45 minutes, Brennan opted to make a few phone calls and stretch her legs. Crossing the room, she quietly pushed open the door and stood just outside Ben's room. Brennan pulled the phone from her pocket and lingered at the buttons before dialing.

"Dr. Goodman," came the assertive voice on the other end.

"Dr. Goodman, it's Dr. Brennan," she replied trying to shake the sleepiness from her voice.

"Aw yes, Dr. Brennan. So glad you called," his voice had an underlying tone of irritability.

"The reason for the call was to inform you that I will be taking the next two weeks off…personal matters," she replied.

"I see," he annunciated, "Would you care to elaborate on said personal matters?"

"I would not," she answered.

"Yes, well," he began, "I will expect to see you back at the Jeffersonian in two weeks and on time, I might add. By then I expect this personal matter to be cleared up or at least an explanation that leaves less to the imagination."

"Yes, sir," she stated ending the call.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the cool plaster wall before opening the phone once more.

"Booth," came the muffled voice.

"Did I wake you?" she questioned.

"No, just had my mouth full," he explained.

Although she was exhausted and hungry for that matter too, she couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips as she pictured the whole scene.

"How's Ben?"

"He's hanging in there," she answered, "But last night was terrible."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he knew to say. "You want me to come down?"

"No, that's okay," she lied again. "I know you're swamped with paperwork from last night and Cullen would probably be pissed if you disappeared."

"If nothing comes up, I'll try to come down tonight, okay?" he pleaded.

"That would be nice," she replied, "but if you do get a case, you know you're with Zach, right? I called Goodman and told him I'd be on leave for the next two weeks."

"Well, let's just hope we don't get a case," he smirked.

"I've got to go, Booth," she avoided his last comment. "Ben should be getting prepped for his treatment."

"I'll talk to you later, Bones, Bye"

With that she waltzed back into the room bracing for the next hurdle.

ooOooOoo

Carbon copies would be the best words to explain the following three days. Booth had indeed gotten a case; the much needed relief Brennan sought was trying hard not to kill Zach. The side effects from the chemo caused Ben's body to confuse his nights and days, and like any knew mother, Brennan's naps were always interrupted; keeping her from some much need rest.

Ethan was planning a nice relaxing day of golf, and wanted to make his rounds before beginning a care free day. Ethan's timing for rounds was sporadic to say the least. In his particular field though it didn't seem to matter, no one left their child alone to face the effects of treatment on their own. Ethan was surprise to always see Temperance, though, and became concerned knowing all too well the grueling schedule and emotional strain. When he stepped into Ben's room at four on Sunday morning, he was heartbroken by the view before him. Temperance was softly caressing Ben's back; her hum barely covering the sobs escaping his body.

"Temperance," Ethan whispered, "you've got to get some rest."

"I will. Ben will be asleep," she paused to glance at her watch," in about an hour."

"You can't keep this up," Ethan stated firmly. "You need some real rest."

Brennan just nodded as she continued to hum. Exiting Ben's room, Ethan immediately whipped out his cell and flipped open Ben's chart.

"Booth," he yawned into the phone.

Booth and Zach had finally wrapped up the case late Saturday afternoon and Booth found himself keeping late hours questioning and finally arresting a suspect Saturday night. All he wanted to do was get some sleep before the drive to see Ben and Brennan on Sunday. He was certain they would be a sight for sore eyes.

"Seeley, it's Ethan Johnson, Ben's doctor," he quickly stated.

"Ben!" he stuttered fully awake now, "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"Ben is fine," he assured, "It's Temperance I'm concerned about."

"Bones?" he questioned. "Why?"

"She's exhausted," he stated matter-or-factly. "I'm not certain how much she's rested in the past four days or how much she's eaten, but I can assure you it's probably just the bare minimum to keep her body functioning. She needs to go home and rest."

"On my doc," were his only words before ending the call.

True to his word, Booth arrived at the hospital in under the usual two hour travel time. He methodically made his way to Ben's room quietly opening the door. Kate was jotting notes in the chart when she heard the door open. She immediately placed her finger over her mouth before pointing to a sleeping Ben and Brennan. Booth tip toed ever silently to Kate's side.

"I'm here to take her home," he whispered.

"No you're not," came Temperance's tired voice.

"I think that's an excellent idea," commented Kate.

Brennan opened her eyes ever so slowly. The dark circles almost looked painful and the sparkle that use to reside on the edges of blue was gone.

"Kate you know I can't leave," she pleaded. "Who'll be here when he gets his treatment."

"Me," she replied. "Dr. Johnson has left strict instructions for me to spend my shift with Ben."

"See, it's all taken care of Bones," he flashed his charm smile.

Brennan sat pondering the situation before reluctantly giving in to their persuasions. Standing, she bent over and kissed Ben's hand avoiding the now extremely sensitive scalp. She whispered in his ear before turning to Kate.

"Don't worry," Kate interrupted before the words left Brennan's mouth. "If anything happens, I'll call, promise."

Giving a tired smile she let Booth lead her out of the room and down the hall; his hand wrapped securely around her waist.

Brennan slept the entire two hour journey back to her place completely unaware of the stolen glances from Booth. Upon arrival at her place, Booth did a quick retrieval of her house keys before effortlessly lifting her out of the SUV and into his arms. Unlocking the door with ease, he quietly shut the door behind him before carrying her sleeping form up the stairs and to her room. He was surprised when she didn't stir as he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. Covering her with the cashmere throw, he slipped out of the room and back downstairs.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, or what exactly had interrupted his slumber, but he knew something wasn't quite right. Listening, he finally realized. He bolted up the stairs, checking her room first and finding it empty he turned down the hallway toward Ben's room. That's where he found her; curled into a ball in the floor crying.

**_Let me just say, my fingers wanted this chapter over long before. So c'mon give me a little review, a smiley, somehting??? Please. You know you want to. LOL :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!! Y'all are just AWESOME! Your reviews float my boat! So, here's another chapter for ya! Slightly M-ish at the end. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 21

In two swift steps, he had covered the room and was kneeling by her side.

"Temperance," he pleaded stroking her hair away from her face. "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Ben?"

"Nothing," she gasped between sobs.

"C'mon Bones," he whispered settling down beside her and lifting her onto his lap, "calm down and let's talk about this."

He waited for her sobs to subside all the while massaging his thumbs back and forth over her arm.

"I'm scared Booth," she admitted through her tears. "I'm scared that Ben won't make it through this, but most of all I'm afraid of how much I love him."

"Bones," he sighed tightening his hold, "Ben's gonna make it through this and come out a stronger person because of your love."

"I can't do it by myself," she confessed. "I thought I could, but I can't. I'm a lousy parent. I just left Ben in that hospital alone, because…"

"You are not a lousy parent, Temperance," he asserted. "You have given that little boy more love, patience, understanding, and hope in the past five days than anyone has his entire life. You are an amazing parent."

She shook her head in disagreement. Catching her chin with his thumb and finger, he brought her eyes to his.

"Don't argue," he instructed.

"But I just don't know how much further I can go," she sounded so defeated.

Unsure of her reaction to his next comment, Booth fixed his gaze upon the far wall before speaking, "I know you, and I know you've got a lot still left, but I'm gonna be there the rest of the way. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I can't ask you to do that," she answered.

"You didn't," he reminded, "I offered and I'll be here if you want me."

"I never stopped wanting you."

His eyes snapped back meeting her stare.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"I didn't say that to trudge up your guilt," she interrupted. "I said it because it's the truth.

You know, I put up these walls to keep people out, but the walls don't keep out the pain. Ben has taught me to hold on to the best parts of life and, Booth, I want to hold on to you."

Lowering his head, he whispered against her lips, "I'm gonna hold on tight and never let go."

Pressing his lips to hers, he was certain he'd never felt anything as wonderful has her. He would have been content to hold her and kiss her for eternity, but the part of his brain that was not operating on urges reminded him that she needed rest not further exertion. Slowly he pulled his lips away, savoring every last second.

"You need to rest, Bones," he reminded as he ran his finger through her hair.

She nodded and made an effort to stand but was hindered by the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"You, my dear," he said while climbing to his feet, "will be taken care of today."

With that he picked her up off her feet.

Making their way into her bedroom, he sat her on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go back downstairs," he stated as she stood from the bed.

"Umm.." she fumbled, "I mean…would you stay here with me?"

"Sure," charm smile and all in full effect as he plopped down on the bed.

Stepping into the bathroom, she slipped into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top before catching her tired reflection in the mirror. She paused for a moment contemplating if there was anything to help the rough appearance. Deciding that it would take tons of concealer and possibly hours to fix the train wreck, she pulled the door open exiting the bathroom.

Booth had turned back the linens and sat in a hunched position at the foot of the bed. He was hopeful of the progress they seemed to have made, but he also knew Brennan well enough to know that with a clearer mind all things may change. As the door crept open, he raised his head to watch her delicate form move toward the bed. Standing from the bed, he reached out a hand and guided her under the blankets. Their eyes met as he lowered a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

He started to pull away, but her hand wrapped around his tugging him back to her.

"Are you going to stay?" she muffled a yawn.

"Yes, Bones," he answered, "I'll stay."

He made his way around the bed, kicked off his shoes, and slid under the blankets. She had rolled onto her side facing him. Her mouth situated as if to say something, but her fluttering eyes and the overwhelming comfort of sleep was taking over.

"Bones," he whispered.

"Hummm?" she returned.

"Were you wanting to go back tonight or in the morning?" he asked brushing the stands of hair behind her ear.

"Have to..be…there..tonight…" her eyes closed as sigh escaped.

A smile lingered on his lips as he snuggled closer to her wrapping her in his arms.

ooOooOooOoo

Brennan began to stir ever so slightly waking Booth from his restful slumber. Taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the evening sun that was pouring through the window, Booth finally allowed his gaze to focus in on the beautiful woman in his arms. It was a sight he'd missed, longed for, for the past two years.

Peeling his eyes way from her peaceful face, he glanced at the harsh glowing red lights of her alarm clock; six o'clock. Mentally, Booth calculated travel time and dinner, realizing that would put them at the hospital somewhere around or before nine. Reaching down, he caressed her cheek as he tried to gently wake her.

"Bones," he soothed. "Bones."

She shifted under his arm only to snuggle closer, resting her forehead into his chest. Booth rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh; this was doing nothing for his self control.

"Temperance," he sang and gave her a shake.

"Wh….at?" she yawned refusing to open her eyes.

"C'mon Bones, you've got to get up," he reasoned.

"I'm up," she claimed.

"Sure," he snickered. "You look wide awake."

"Okay, okay," she mumbled. "I'm up."

Rolling onto her back, she ran her hand over her eyes forcing them to open. Booth immediately missed the feeling of her body curled against his, but he also knew now was not the time for his wants.

"It's six o'clock, Temperance," his voice soft. "I figured by the time we left and got something to eat, we would be at the hospital around nine."

"Your right," she added. "I need to get up."

He wanted so badly to pull her back against him; letting her sleep until she was fully rested.

"Thanks for waking me, Booth," she gave a sleepy smile before retreating to the bathroom.

After grabbing a quick shower, she tossed her hair in a ponytail and pulled on a pair of sage green shorts and a dusty yellow top. She moved toward her closet and pulled down a duffel bag. Satisfied with the packed items, she slipped on a pair of shoes and sat down to make an important phone call.

"Give me some lovin'," Angela answered.

"Um, I think that's Jack's current obligation," Brennan stated somewhat confused.

"It's a…never mind Bren," she continued, "How's everything."

"Fine…not really, Ange," she confessed, "but I don't know what else to say."

"I understand," Ange tried to offer support.

"Sorry I haven't called much, but not much has changed," Brennan began, "It's just so chaotic. I feel so overwhelmed. Ben is going through so much and I'm not sure how to help."

"Do you want me to come down?" Angela asked.

"No," she answered, "Booth's here now and we're getting ready to head back to the hospital."

"If you need anything, call me, okay?" she pleaded. "Oh and Bren, Just being there is more than you'll ever know."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan smiled.

"Anytime."

Taking one last look around the room, she headed downstairs to find Booth.

Booth was sitting on the couch flipping through the local channels when Brennan appeared at the bottom steps.

"Hey there," he threw her a smile.

"Hi," she replied with a smile of her own shifting the bag to the opposite hand. "Thought it might be a good idea to pack a bag."

"Always thinking," he stated heading in her direction.

He lifted the bag from her grasp and opened the door leading her out to his SUV.

ooOooOooOoo

Hand in hand they walked into Ben's room just before nine o'clock. He was sleeping just like clock work.

"Poor guy," Booth's voice hushed as he pulled a chair along side Brennan's. "He's finally getting some rest. Maybe it'll be a good night."

Tempe shook her head realizing Booth had absolutely no idea.

As if an alarm was set, Ben woke up about thirty minutes later hungry as usual. The routine had begun.

Booth watched in complete and utter shock as Brennan anticipated Ben every move, every need. By the time morning came and Ben was finally asleep, he looked at this amazing woman in awe. He realized he loved her more now than ever before, and he wouldn't let her go through this alone, not one day.

Ben had been sleeping for about two hours when Kate popped in on her rounds.

"You look better," she whispered to Temperance.

Brennan gave her a smile as she nodded toward Ben, "How'd he do yesterday?"

"The usual," Kate replied. "He was glad you went home to rest. He was starting to worry about you."

Brennan dropped her head and starred at the floor as she blinked away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"He's gonna make," Kate encouraged. "He's a fighter."

Booth rubbed his hand across the top of hers hoping to help calm the emotions that threatened to spill over. Sandwiching his hand between her own, she gave a quick smile as her eyes rested on him.

The room had grown very quiet with the exception of the monitors that hummed and beeped their presence known. Brennan had dozed off using Booth's shoulder as a pillow and considering the circumstances he couldn't have been happier. The two people he loved most in the world were safe and resting peacefully. He was a lucky man to know them; to get the chance to love them.

Brennan stirred slightly rolling her head to rest against the back of her chair. While Booth would've gladly stayed there all day, he was relieved to find the opportunity to make an important phone call. Slipping out of the room, he dialed an all too familiar number.

"Cullen," barked the voice.

"Sir," he answered, "this is Booth."

"Ah, yes, I was just by your office," replied Cullen.

"Well, that was my reason for calling," he stated. "I've had a family emergency to come up and I will be taking the next week off, sir."

"Family emergency, huh?" questioned Cullen.

"Yes sir," answered Booth.

"Well, give Dr. Brennan my best. Oh and Booth, I hope Ben pulls through this," he replied.

"But sir," Booth paused, "How did you know?"

"I called the Jeffersonian looking for you and Dr. Brennan," he explained. "I guess Ms. Montenegro felt it necessary to give some perspective to an individual who might have been a little too demanding."

Booth smiled as the scene unfolded in his mind. He'd have to call Angela later.

"I see, sir," Booth remarked. "I should have told you myself."

"Not important, Booth," he replied. "I'll see you in a week."

Booth stepped back into the room to find Brennan awake looking through the same anthropology magazine she brought with her on Wednesday.

"Still reading that thing," he asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled before avoiding the question, "I thought you'd left."

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere," he announced sitting beside her.

"What about work," she questioned.

"I have the next week off," he replied with a smug grin.

"But Booth, I can't ask you to stay here," she whispered.

"You didn't," he answered. "And neither are you."

"What do you mean," her voice full of concern. "I'm not leaving Ben."

"There's a hotel right across the street," Booth explained. "After Ben gets his treatment and goes back to sleep, Kate will be here so you and I are going to get some rest and we'll be right back here by nine to stay with Ben."

"But you didn't bring a change of clothes," she reminded.

"Bones, I'm a FBI agent," he explained. "I always have a change of clothes."

For the first time, she felt some relief.

ooOooOooOoo

The pair grew closer with every passing day. Booth became part of the routine that comforted and cared for Ben. He also became the rock that Brennan could rely on; the person he wanted to be for her.

Friday had been Ben's last treatment and true to routine the pair stayed until it was over and returned to spend the night caring for their little boy. Saturday provided some change to the usually strict routine – no treatment. Kate appeared just like clockwork, Ben was already asleep.

"Why don't you two go on and get some rest," she suggested. "If something changes, I'll call."

Brennan contemplated the offer for a moment before looking to Booth.

"Your call," he stated.

"I think it would be a good idea," she answered.

Kate smiled as she watched the pair leave the room hand in hand.

"You know what kiddo," she whispered to Ben. "You may get a dad out of this too."

Kate turned not noticing the smile in the corner of Ben's lips.

ooOooOooOoo

At the hotel, Booth and Brennan climbed into bed just like they had for the past several days. Usually they talked until Temperance fell asleep, but today everything seemed different. Today they had survived.

"Thank you," she said rolling over to face him.

"You don't need to thank me,' he stated tracing her jaw line with his finger tip.

"I couldn't have made it with out you," she confessed.

"Yes you could," he answered.

"Booth," her voice lowered.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Absolutely," he grinned.

He leaned down capturing her face with his hands. She reached out to him kissing him with passion born out of fear, survival, and love. He kissed her with the strength and passion of a man who knew where he belonged. Tugging the buttons on his shirt through the confining fabric, she finally managed to free him of the bundle some article. Pushing her shirt up her body and over her head, he relished in the satin of her skin. Through their exploration, they managed to rid each other of the binding garments that obstructed their final goal. Lying there, Booth remembered how it felt to be loved by this woman.

"Temperance…,"

He couldn't stop touching her, feeling her, kissing her. She reached up and brought him to her.

"I need you…I want you, Seeley," she moaned against his mouth.

As he slid into her, there were tears in their eyes. Not for the pain or loss of the past two years, but what they had finally found together.

**_Good? Bad? Awful? C'mon give me something. Very worried about the ending of the chapter. Hope it wasn't too terrible._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I have to tell those who reviewed a little secret. (Y'all ROCK!) LOL Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. So sorry for the delay in an update. Work has become quite hairy lately and this weekend was my twin sons 3rd birthday. A Saturday spent with 20 something 3 year olds doesn't exactly produce a good atmosphere for writing...at least not for me. Anywho...I'll shut up now...Enjoy!_**

Chapter 22

The sharp chirp of Brennan's cell pulled her from the tranquil slumber she had found wrapped securely in Booth's arms. Slowly peeling back the sleep heavy arms, she clumsily searched for her jeans that held her phone hostage. She finally located the phone; only to wake Booth in the process.

"Brennan," she yawned.

"Tempe, it's me Kate," came the voice from the other end.

"Kate! Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Brennan's voice was filled with panic.

Booth immediately jumped from the warmth of the bed and began pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Tempe, calm down," Kate soothed. "Everything is fine. Ben just woke up and was asking for you two. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Oh, okay," Tempe's voice calmed but her heart was still racing, "Thanks, we'll be there in a few."

She turned to face Booth who had managed to become partially dressed. Jeans were on but unbuttoned showing his very patriotic firework boxers and his shirt fell haphazardly around his neck.

"Ben?" he questioned still concerned. "Is everything alright?"

She could help but smile at his upheaval appearance, "Yeah, Ben's just fine."

True to her word, Brennan and Booth arrived shortly after the phone call. Quickly taking showers and dressing into clean clothes unlike Booth's first attempt, the pair glided into Ben's room. The pair stood in the doorway looking at the little boy before them. He was sitting up eating pudding with his right hand while his left hand was occupied with a T-Rex that was stomping across the tray.

"Hey buddy," Booth called walking into the room.

Ben's eyes widened with delight.

"Booth!" he shouted. "Look I've got pudding!"

Booth flashed a smile as Ben handed a vanilla pudding cup to Booth. Holding their spoons in the air and clanging them together, the pair set about the task of devouring the cups' contents.

Brennan seemed to hover in the doorway relishing the sight before her. This was the first time in days Ben had enough strength to sit up let alone feel well enough to play and willingly eat. 'He even acts like a Booth,' Brennan thought to herself as she studied the scene. Could this be the start of a new family or a harsh sequel of a family broken? Only time could tell, but for now Brennan was happy to live in the moment with both her Booth men.

"Now listen here," she reprimanded walking closer to Ben's bed, "you better not be flirting with all the pretty nurses just to get more pudding."

"Booth says I don't have to flirt," Ben corrected. "He says all I have to do is poke out my bottom lip and say _peas_ instead of please and I will get all the pudding we both need."

Temperance opened her mouth in shock as she smacked Booth's arm.

"I can't believe you told him to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Ouch, Bones, that really hurt," Booth complained as he rubbed his arm and turned his attention to Ben. "Why did you have to tell her that?"

Ben giggled at their exchange before handing Temperance a pudding cup as a peace offering.

"We love you, Tempe," Ben pouted, "_Peas_ forgive us?"

Temperance rolled her eyes before smiling, "It really works, doesn't it?"

"That's my boy!" Booth triumphed as he and Ben exchanged a high five.

Just as Brennan started to object, a quick knock came from the door followed by Ethan's entrance.

"Well, would you look at that," Ethan's voice filled with amazement. "Five empty pudding cups. I'd say your appetite is back."

Ben giggled as a mischievous grin played across his lips.

"Do you know how he is getting all this pudding?" Brennan questioned.

Ethan smiled, "Something about being the cutest six year old ever."

Booth's eyes dropped. Only Brennan understood the impact of those words and Booth's reaction to them.

"Well, Ben," Ethan carried on, "you ready to get out of this place?"

"You bet," came Ben's enthusiastic reply.

Ethan turned his attention to Booth and Brennan, "He's all yours. His symptoms may come and go for the next 48 hours, but then he should be fine. His next treatment will be Friday. All the specifics are in this packet of information. If you have any questions, call me."

Ethan gave a quick nod to Booth and Brennan before casting a glance at Ben, "Take care little guy," he stated giving Ben's foot a pat and promptly leaving the room.

"Let's get you home, buddy!" Booth's voice filled with excitement.

ooOooOooOoo

The excitement of the day had taken its toll on the six year old. Less than thirty minutes into the drive, Brennan turned around to find Ben sound asleep. She let out a sigh as she turned back around in the passenger's seat.

"You alright?" Booth asked casting a sideways glance.

"I'm fine," came her automated response.

"It's all catching up to you," he stated.

She gave a nod not trusting her voice or the tears that crept into her line of vision.

"You can lean on me. Really, I don't mind at all," he turned capturing her tear filled eyes.

She gave him a small smile as she reached out and grasped his hand. He gave a squeeze and settled into the seat knowing everything would be just fine.

Booth steered the SUV into Brennan's drive and killed the engine. Turning in the seat, he glanced back to Ben. Booth was already dreading the moment he would have to go to his apartment. He had found his family and wasn't looking forward to the moment he'd have to say goodnight and not be there with them. Brennan sensed his uneasiness, but wasn't sure of the source; although she had a pretty good idea that it had to do with Ben.

"Would you carry him inside?" she asked as she searched her bag for the house keys.

He glanced from Ben to her smiling, "Sure, Bones."

Successful at finding her keys, Brennan exited the vehicle making her way up to the house and unlocking the door. Retreating back to the SUV for the bags, Brennan passed Booth along the sidewalk.

"Just put in his bed," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'll get the bags and be right on up."

Booth gave a nod as he disappeared into the house and up to Ben's room.

Placing the still sleeping boy on the bed, Booth went about the task of removing Ben's cap and shoes before snuggling a bright red blanket around him. Booth couldn't bring himself to leave Ben's room. He remembered all the times he put Parker to bed and stood close by just to watch him sleep and hear him breathe. He had forgotten how much he loved being a daddy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Brennan stepped into the room placing Ben's duffle bag down in the floor. Walking up beside him, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He's beautiful," she whispered as she stared at the restful form before her.

Booth gave a small smile and nodded, but his heart ached for all the times he lost with Parker.

"You know you're a great dad," she smiled not removing her eyes from Ben, "and he's very lucky to have you."

Booth's head turned with a puzzled look engulfing his face.

"But.." he stammered.

"You're just as much his father and I am his mother," she interrupted. "Booth, I know what it's like not to have anyone who cares. As a foster kid, all you want if for someone to care if you have a nightmare, and not worry if they're gonna ship you off if you wake up in a bad mood What you and I feel for Ben goes beyond just caring, and I would never take that away from you or him."

With that she gave him a final squeeze and headed back down the stairs.

Making her way into the kitchen, she thought something for dinner might be in order. Thai take out or pizza delivery would not be in the best interest of Ben's sensitive stomach, so Brennan began rummaging through the cabinets. Finally settling on mac and cheese as the crowd pleaser, she set about preparing the one course meal.

Booth meandered down the stairs a short time later. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he watched as she methodically went about the task.

"You're staring," she remarked.

"Not staring, appreciating," he corrected.

"Appreciating what? The fact I'm cooking you dinner?" she accused.

"No, appreciating the fact that I have a wonderful and amazing woman in my life and I've done everything not to deserve her," he stated moving further in the kitchen.

Temperance froze as she felt his hands moved around her waist and his lips settled between her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Seeley," she started but was interrupted by the cried that echoed from upstairs.

"I'll go," he reassured giving her a squeeze before moving toward the stairs.

Brennan nodded as she finished up.

Booth strolled into Ben's room noticing the little boy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is it buddy?" Booth asked sitting down beside him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little scared when I woke up," he admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"Listen, Ben," Booth soothed as he pulled Ben into his lap, "you didn't bother me or Tempe. I don't want you to ever think that, okay?"

"Okay," came an insecure voice.

"Now, what do you say to some Mac and cheese?" Booth tempted.

Ben's eyes lit up as Booth scooped him up and carried him out the door.

"You know," Booth added as he carried Ben down the stairs, "your Tempe makes the best mac and cheese in the world."

ooOooOooOoo

The trio ate dinner in amongst the conversation and laughter. The food was incredible, and there was a feeling of contentment that mingled in the atmosphere. A feeling all three had missed for a very long time.

After the dishes had been cleared and cleaned, the three settled down in the living room. Flipping through the channels, Booth found a Charlie Brown special as Ben snuggled in between his Tempe and Booth. Throughout the movie, Booth's mind kept reminding him that he would have to go home; that he would have to leave. The dread ate away at his heart as the ending credits rolled across the screen.

"Time for bed, Ben," Temperance stated sitting up from her reclined position on the couch.

"Okay," he whined pushing himself off the couch.

"Go brush your teeth and change. We'll be up in a minute,' her voice trailed after him.

"Bed doesn't sound like a bad idea," she yawned looking at Booth.

The dread sank a little deeper.

After giving Ben a few minutes to accomplish his bed time routine, Booth and Brennan padded up the stairs to tuck him in. His lamp was already turned on and he had snuggled himself into the blankets. All that could be seen was his smooth little head sunk into the pillow. After hugs, kisses, and good nights, Temperance turned the lamp down and Booth followed her out of the bedroom leaving the door cracked behind him.

Dread hit the bottom of his heart.

Thousands of thoughts floated through his mind; things he wanted to say, but didn't know how. Standing at the top of the stairs, he bent down and kissed her cheek leaving the thoughts and unspoken words to haunt him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered as his foot hit the first step.

Her fingers laced around his pulling him toward her.

"Don't go," her voice low and soft, "we want you to stay."

**_Okay, so I know some of you thought the story was finished with the last chapter, sorry about the confusion. Still not sure how many chapters are left to this little story, but it's not done yet. Hope y'all are still enjoying and not completely bored out of your mind with it. So...c'mon and leave me a little review. Reviews feed the muse and the muse fuels my fingers. LOL :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A giant thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Your encouraging comments keep me going. Since I had today off, I thought I give y'all an update, Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, a special thanks to loves2read2much you motivated me to get this posted tonight!**_

Chapter 23

"Are you sure?" his voice barely audible.

She gave a nod and tugged at his hand. Never releasing her grasp, she led him down the hallway toward her bedroom.

Once inside and the door shut, she voiced what had been burning in the back of their minds all day.

"We need to talk about this," her voice calm but tired as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I agree," he replied sitting down beside her.

There was a moment of comforting silence as the pair sorted through the thoughts and questions that plagued their minds for answers. The silence shattered like glass as she asked the question neither knew the answer to.

"What are we?"

Wanting to lighten the seriousness of the situation, he answered, "People, Bones. We are people."

The straight lines of her lips curled into a smile at his literal explanation instead of indulging her hidden question.

Nudging him with her elbow, a small laugh escaped, "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure of the answer," he confessed.

"Me either, but I want to know," she prodded. "So let's look at the evidence."

He chuckled at her logical conclusion. To her the heart was an array of jumbled emotions that were to hard to decipher, but the evidence….the evidence was black and white. It never lied.

"Okay," he indulged, "what's the evidence."

"We were partners," she began.

"We still are," he added.

"Are, again," she corrected. "And this is going to be very difficult if we are constantly making corrections to each other's story."

"True, you go first," he gestured.

She considered arguing for a moment, but decided against it. It would only waste time and she wouldn't win the argument.

"So…we were partners, friends, and then decided we wanted more after our heated little kiss in my office," she began with accuracy. "We basically moved in together, planned on buying a house, but our plans…," her voice drifted off.

Reaching over, he placed his hand on her thigh and gave a little squeeze. He knew how hard it was for him to leave, but he had no idea how hard it was to stay behind.

"I really loved the house we picked out," her voice wavered. "It was perfect for the three of us, remember?"

All he could do was nod.

"I remember waking up in the hospital and Ange telling me Parker was dead and you were gone," she continued. "Two years…gone, but I still have you're clothes: a pair of jeans and pajama pants, couple tee shirts, and a couple sweat shirts."

"You still have my clothes?" he questioned. "Why?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "I guess they weren't mine to get rid of. And now I have Ben. Who loves you more than words could ever express, and I think that feeling is mutual."

"But what about you, Bones?" he asked. "Do you love me?"

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about her answer, "I don't know. I'm not sure if I ever stopped. I know I don't want you to leave tonight."

"I'll take it," he answered with a grin. "So where does all the evidence leave us?"

"Not my area of expertise," she stated.

"Well I think….."

"TEMPE!" the shrill scream echoed through the house.

"Ben," the pair uttered in unison as they rushed from the bedroom.

Temperance knelt down beside the bed staring up at the little boy's face. Ben's legs were thrown over the side of the bed, his torso bent over his arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"It hurts," he cried as he rocked through the pain wracking his body.

"Do you feel sick?" the calmness in her voice surprised Booth.

"No," he stuttered. "It just hurts. Please, Tempe make it stop."

"Okay, Ben," she soothed. "We'll fix it."

She turned her attention to Booth who was waiting in the wings for some type of instruction.

"Booth, grab some towels from the linen closet," she directed. "Then go downstairs and heat them up in the dryer, please."

"Got it," he answered already leaving the room.

Brennan sat down beside Ben as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Leaning into the embrace, Ben coiled into a ball with his head in her lap. Brennan began tracing the pattern of his pajamas on his back as they waited on Booth's return.

Booth raced up the stairs two at a time before rushing to Ben's room. Brennan had tossed her legs on either side of Ben and onto the bed while her head rested against the headboard, eyes closed. Ben's legs were still pulled into his chest as his head rested on her stomach. His protests had ceased for the moment, but the pain etching the deep lines in his face was still very evident. The movement of the mattress as Booth sat down triggered her eyes opened. He gave her a worried smile as he tucked the warm towel under Ben's pajama shirt.

"How's that, buddy?" he quietly asked.

Ben only nodded.

Sitting in Ben's room waiting for the pain to worsen or subside, not a word was spoken just the sound of Brennan's hand moving across the fabric of Ben's pajamas. When a soft snore escaped from Ben, the pair breathed a sigh of relief. Booth gently lifted Ben from the mattress as Brennan scooted off the side. Placing him back into the warmth of the blankets, Booth followed Brennan out the door and down the hallway.

As he shut the door to her bedroom, he knew exactly where the evidence left them, but would it be what she wanted to hear?

When he turned away from the door, he met her gaze. Her face filled with worry; her eyes glistened with tears. He did the only thing he knew to do. Crossing the short distance between them, he enveloped her into his arms shielding her from the world.

"I can't lose him, too," she admitted; her face buried into his chest.

"I know," he soothed.

"I can't go through that again," she said lifting her head.

"I can't promise you that Ben will make it through this," he began. "I have to believe that he will, but I can promise you whatever happens you won't go through it alone. You asked me earlier where the evidence left us. We're a family, Bones. You, Ben, and me…we're a family. That's were the evidence leaves us."

She finally allowed a tear to slip down her cheek as their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

**_Sorry it was a little shorter than usual. I had planned on leaving a cliffie, but when I found out I also have tomorrow off (teachers love snow days too) I thought I'd save that little bit for an update tomorrow. That is if your interested in an update. Gotta let me know:)_**

**_Please forgive any errors, my current beta is on leave with her new baby girl. Even though I am a teacher I make my fair share of typos and don't always catch them when I proof myself. Hopefully my beta will be back soon, but I can't blame her if she isn't. _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I'm in complete awe. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews y'all left me on the last chapter. Very sorry this took longer to get posted than I had planned, please forgive me - life with 3 year old twins can be quite hairy at times. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 24

Sometimes dreams allow you feel so alive that you can't stay asleep; your body forces itself awake in the hopes that it's all real. Many times the disappointment radiates so deep, you wish to never dream again. However, when Seeley Booth woke up, he was thankful it hadn't been a dream. Snuggled under his protective arm and against his chest, slept Temperance Brennan. Booth's smile lit up the room unlike the gray tint looming behind the window blinds.

Glancing at the harsh red numbers, Booth knew it was too early to feel this awake, but the restlessness tugged at his feet to move. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He waited a moment watching her settle further into the comfort of the pillow before climbing out of the bed. Padding over to the walk in closet, he flipped the switch and made his way to the back wall. In the far back corner discreetly hidden by her Vegas dress was a shelf neatly lined with his clothes. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants and sliding them on, he slipped out of her bedroom and out into the hallway.

Slowly pushing the door to Ben's room open, he saw the little boy who had not moved during the night. Booth held his breath until he saw the car printed sheet rise and fall indicating that he was still soundly sleeping. He pulled the door back to its original state and meandered down the steps.

Walking into the living room, he considered continuing his journey into the kitchen for coffee. Not wanting to wake the sleeping occupants upstairs, he settled on the oversized couch in the living room instead. For the first time since he'd been in the house, he really took time to look at it. The walls were painted medium taupe trimmed in white and adorned with art work obviously done by Angela, a plasma screen t.v., and a beautiful, old world, brick fireplace at the far end of the room. The couch, chairs and ottomans were a safari green, large and made for comfort with over sized cushions and pillows. The storage unit and coffee tables were made of ash and displayed photos of Russ's family, Max, her mom, and the squints. Every snap shot took you to another time in Brennan's life, but Booth was nowhere to be found in any of the pictures. He had wondered about the room glancing at each photo, smiling as he remembered certain occasions and frowning when he realized all he had missed.

Brennan had been standing on the bottom step for several minutes before making her presence known.

"All the ones of us are upstairs in a photo box," her voice brushing away the silence.

He turned holding a picture frame in his hand. "When was this taken?" he asked.

Walking to stand beside him, she titled the picture to get a better view. The whole squint squad was featured wearing party hats. Zach was front and center with Angela and Temperance on either side, and Jack and Goodman on the ends. A smile graced her sleepy features as she remembered the moment captured in the frame.

"That was Zach's birthday party last November," she recalled.

Booth titled his head in confusion.

Seeing his need for an explanation, she continued, "Angela got this crazy idea that we should have birthday lunch parties as a way of celebrating everybody's birthday."

"Oh," he nodded. "Why isn't there a picture of the others or at least yours?"

"This was the only one I went to," she admitted.

"What about your own?" he wondered.

"I was busy," she explained.

"Too busy for your own birthday party?" he accused.

Making his last question rhetorical, she wondered into the kitchen to start a long awaited pot of coffee.

"You can go ahead and get a shower if you want," she said over her shoulder. "I'll get breakfast started."

Understanding the message 'back off' loud and clear, Booth gave an uncomfortable grin and headed up the stairs.

Ben was dragging down the hallway as Booth reached the top of the stairs.

"Mornin' buddy," Booth greeted ruffling Ben scalp like he had done to Parker's hair so many times, but then suddenly remembering Ben reaction to the chemo.

"I'm sorry, Ben," pain filling Booth's voice. "Are you okay?"

Ben gave a grin through his yawn, "Don't worry bout it, Booth. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Booth's face relaxed as he watched the little boy hop down the steps.

"Tempe," Ben called from the bottom step.

"In the kitchen, Ben," she answered as she placed the waffles in the toaster.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked as he struggled to climb the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Making waffles," she chuckled watching the scene.

"No," he corrected finally settling on the seat, "you're toasting waffles not really making them."

"Oh," she emphasized, "I think you're feeling better."

"Umhum," he replied swaying side to side on the stool.

"Tempe?" he sought her attention.

"Yes," her voice muffled by the coffee cup.

"Why does Booth call me buddy?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Ben," she answered honestly. "I guess he gives names to those who are close to him. He's always called me Bones and Parker was Bub."

"I like it," he admitted.

"Me too," she smiled.

"Tempe," he sang.

"What Ben?" she chuckled at his inquiries.

In a pleading voice, he asked, "Are the waffles done yet?"

"Did someone say waffles?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Fresh from the toaster," she replied placing the plates in front of them.

"Tank u," came Ben's mouth full response.

Leaning between the two, Brennan gave each of her boys a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm off to get a shower," she stated.

"Bbbut what about breakfast, Bones?" Booth stuttered.

"Not hungry!" she called over her shoulder.

Booth gave a shrugged response to Ben who pointed out, "More for us!"

After finishing their waffles, Booth and Ben headed back upstairs. Booth followed Ben into his room as they set out to prepare for the day.

"Well, let's pick you out something to wear," Booth suggested as he opened the closet door.

They decided on the Mater themed overall shorts and shirt with a matching oil smudged mechanic's cap. Laying all the necessary clothing attire out on the bed, Booth left Ben to finish the job remembering how independent Parker was becoming at that age. He padded down the hall to Tempe's room. Giving the door a light knock he waited for her reply. Hearing her mumble, he slowly opened the door. She peaked her head around the corner from the bathroom; toothbrush in hand and foaming at the mouth. She smiled a goofy smile despite the toothpaste and Booth still thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"We've got a problem, Bones," he spoke loud enough for her to hear over the running water in the sink.

She raised her head as she shot a panicked glance at Booth through the mirror.

"Where's Ben going today?" raising a question that hadn't been discussed.

Brennan's expression at first relaxed and then tensed in worry again.

Spitting out the mouthwash, she spluttered, "Some mother I am."

"It's okay, Bones," he reassured her. "Priorities haven't exactly revolved around babysitters lately and we do have a couple of options."

"Such as," she pressed.

"He could go to work with you," he offered, "but if we get a case that could cause a problem, or he could stay at the Hoover Building. We have a daycare for FBI employees."

She nodded in agreement as he continued.

Shooting her a questioning glance, "But that would mean I would have to be listed as the father."

"I've already told you how I feel, Booth," she reminded. "As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ his father."

"While I love hearing those words from your mouth, I'm afraid that there are others who may share a different concern," he pointed out.

"Oh," she realized his meaning as she began dressing for the day.

"We're not married, Temperance," he sighed trying to keep his mind on the conversation. "This isn't going to be easy."

Then Brennan made the only logical conclusion she could come to. "Caroline!" she exclaimed.

Booth rolled his eyes, "Bones, we already owe her for you becoming Ben's foster mom. My gut tells me she isn't going to be in a giving mood."

"Aw, come on Booth," she emphasized nudging him with her hip as she zipped her skirt. "How many steamboats could she ask for?"

Booth smiled and shook his head. He was afraid this favor would entail more than just steamboats.

Brennan put the remaining touches to her hair and make up and then it was out the door and off to the Hoover Building.

On the way, Booth placed a call to Caroline asking if she could meet him at his office. As dumb luck would have it, she was already at the Hoover Building which was in their favor. The less they had to inconvenience her, the better.

As the trio approached Booth's office, he could already see Caroline waiting impatiently at his desk.

"Caroline, how good…" Booth tried.

"Cut the crap, Booth," she retorted. "What do you want?"

As the words left her mouth, Temperance appeared around the corner, Ben tucked neatly behind her.

"Mmmm," she pressed her lips together, "never mind, cherrie. I've already done enough favors for you two. I ain't doin anymore."

"Now just wait a second," Booth reasoned. "Ben needs to stay here at the daycare, but that can only happen if I'm a foster parent. Now surely that couldn't be too hard at least not for someone like yourself."

"Flattery will get you no where, sunny," her hands resting on her hips.

Brennan did the only thing she knew to do. Stepping aside she magically had Ben standing between her and Booth.

"Oh no you just didn't," Caroline shook her head. "Pulling this cute, little, innocent boy into the middle of this."

"Come on, Caroline," Brennan pleaded. "How many steamboats?"

"Oh honey, we are way past steamboats here," she preached. "We are aisle walkin, I doin', and reception dancin'. Do you follow, cherrie?"

Brennan's mouth fell open and try as she might it wouldn't close.

**_I'm working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up soon. C'mon tell me something, please. :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Once again I'm in total shock by the reviews y'all left on the last chapter. THANK YOU!!!! Y'all are simply the best. Now, here's some disappointing news - this chapter is a little shorter than what I usually post and I apologize. The weekend is slowly but surely approaching and hopefully I will be able to update with a nice long chapter then. Hopefully this will tide you over. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 25

Seeing Brennan's immediate predicament, Booth offered reinforcements.

"Now Caroline," Booth intervened, "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Extreme? No. Conniving? Maybe," she divulged.

"So what's it gonna be?" she probed.

"Tell ya what," Booth offered seeing that Brennan's condition had only improved to the point that her mouth was now closed, "how about you go ahead and work your magic so Ben here can go to daycare and then we'll see what kind of deal we can work out?"

"Nice try Agent Smiles Alot," Caroline mumbled, "but that's the deal I'm offerin. Take it or leave it."

"You do realize this is blackmail," Brennan finally put a coherent argument together.

"In its purest form," Caroline gloated.

"B-b-but what if I'm not ready to get married," Brennan sputtered.

"Are you, Dr. Temperance Brennan, saying that you would entertain the idea of marrying Special Agent Seeley Booth, because that might be enough to pacify my puckish inquiries," she pried.

"Maybe," Brennan mumbled.

"What was that, Cherie?" Caroline prompted.

"Fine!" Brennan shouted, "I want to marry Seeley Booth!"

The catcalls, whistles, and "way to go Booth" echoed down the hallway toward Booth's office. A smile of pure delight emerged from Booth's lips.

"Well now," Caroline stated tugging on her blazer, "this I can work with."

Reaching out toward Ben, Caroline coaxed, "Come on lil' Booth, let's see what we can do about all of this."

With a nod from Booth, Ben took Caroline's hand as she ushered him out into the hallway.

"Miss Caroline, what was that all about?" Ben titled his head in confusion.

"Honey, that is a very good example of two adults who want to go swimming, but are too afraid to go into the water," she explained. "So we're gonna give em a little push."

"What's gonna happen when they fall in?" he asked.

"Well," she sighed, "either the world will end or you'll have yourself an honest to goodness momma and daddy."

"That sure would be nice," his eyes filling with wonder. "I've never had a _mommy and daddy_ before."

Caroline gave his little hand a squeeze as she blinked away the tears that watered her eyes. She couldn't have 'softie' added to her list of names.

Booth looked at Brennan in total amazement.

"You want to marry me?" he asked trying to suppress the hope rising in him.

"No," she retracted, "I just said that to get you listed as Ben's foster dad."

"Oh, so a means to an end?" he poked; knowing she was lying.

"Yes, that's it 'a means to an end'," she repeated.

"Kinda like the mistletoe kiss?" he continued.

"Yes, exactly," her eyes darting around the room to avoid his gaze.

"Because we both know that meant nothing, right?" his assault continued as he advanced in her direction.

"Right," her voice wavering.

"Right," he mocked crowding her personal space.

"I know you're lying," he whispered.

"I am…."

His lips interrupted any further correspondence.

"Okay, so maybe I was lying," she confessed.

"About?" he urged.

"Both," she stated.

He had to smile at her attempt to avoid saying any form of the word 'marry'.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Later. Right now I want to take our son to his first day at day care."

He gave a quick nod, "Sounds good."

Finding the elusive pair wasn't that difficult. Caroline's boisterous voice echoed down the hall from the conference room where she was making all the necessary phone calls. Booth and Brennan stepped in the room to find Caroline tapping a pen in aggravation and Ben spinning in one of the office conference chairs. With a sarcastic thank you, Caroline ended the conversation and turned her attention to the awaiting pair.

"Papers are being faxed," she smirked.

"Thank you Caroline," Booth and Brennan acknowledged.

"Well let's just say my reimbursement will be made in monthly payments," she flaunted. "Due dates are sporadic and subject to change."

With that she sauntered by the two and out of the room.

Not taking the time to dwell on the exact meaning of Caroline's statement, Booth swung Ben out of the chair tossing him into the air.

"Let's go check out this daycare, buddy!" Booth exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ben joined in.

Walking toward the elevator, Ben had situated himself between Booth and Temperance holding their hands. His eyes were still glowing at the thought of having a mommy and a daddy.

After completing the necessary paperwork and meeting with the curator concerning Ben's medical condition, it was time for Booth and Temperance to say good bye. Temperance found the task more overwhelming than expected, but took comfort in the fact that Booth would be close by if anything happened.

Exiting the daycare, Booth reached for Tempe's shoulder.

"He's gonna be just fine," he reassured.

"I know," she quietly admitted. "Just promise you'll let me know if anything happens."

"You know I will," he soothed rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I know," she confessed.

"Things have changed," he noted; their eyes still locked. "We've got to sort some of this out."

"You're right," she agreed. "What about lunch?"

"Say noon at the diner?" he offered.

"See you then," she added before turning to leave.

She mentally added Booth's discussion on her "to do" list which seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds. Reaching the doors of the Hoover Building, she realized that Booth had driven her and Ben that morning. She turned around to find Booth still planted in the same spot dangling his keys from his finger.

"Going for a walk, Bones?" he poked.

She walked back towards him tolerating his growing smile.

Flashing one of her own, she grabbed his keys and stated, "No, thought I'd take a government issued SUV out for a drive."

Turning on her heel, she strolled toward the door with _his_ keys in hand and a flustered Booth in tow.

**_A review would surely help my rotten week. :) Hope you enjoyed._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_First, a BIG THANK YOU for all of the awesome reviews y'all left on the last chapter. Second, I apologize for the extended time between updates. My life...crazy. Good news...I have some time off from work coming up soon so the updates should be more frequent. Anywho...hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 26

Brennan had successfully managed to stay out of his grasp until they reached the SUV. After unlocking the door with the remote entry, she opened the door just has he grabbed her arm.

"Now hold on, Bones," he persuaded swinging her around. "You just can't go off tuning the world upside down like that."

"I'm quite sure me driving your SUV won't cause the earth to waver on its axis," she pointed out.

"You know what I mean," he returned. "Now come on, hand over the keys."

Brennan kept the keys tucked securely in her hand pressed against her back.

"No, I just can't do that, Booth," she replied.

"I will not hesitate to wrestle them away from you," the thought caused a grin to spread across his face before he finished. "In fact, Bones, never mind. I think I would prefer wrestling them away instead of you just handing them over."

Brennan pondered this suggestion a moment and then noticed the hustle and bustle of the Hoover parking complex.

"You win," she forced the distasteful words out of her mouth.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he teased, "I like those words."

His progression was halted by her protruding hand dangling the keys.

"This wasn't the win I had in mind," he frowned wrapping his fingers around the keys.

"You're a tough guy," she mocked. "You'll get over it."

She kissed his cheek and his patted his shoulder as she moved around him to the passenger's side of the SUV. Booth emphasized his disappointment by standing outside the vehicle for a few moments longer. Brennan was already situated and buckled in by the time Booth relented and joined her.

After Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian, he returned to the Hoover Building. Out of curiosity, he stopped by the day care center to check in on Ben. Discovering that Ben was in fact doing just fine and having a great time playing with all the other kids, he made his way upstairs to his office. He pulled out his phone knowing one individual that would be overjoyed with this piece of information.

"Brennan," came her standard response.

"Guess who I just saw running around daycare with Superman, Spiderman, and the Incredible Hulk?" he questioned.

"Ben?" she happily answered. "You went and checked on him!"

"That's right, our one and only Captain America," he boasted.

"Thanks Booth," she quietly replied.

She didn't have to say it; he could hear the gratitude in her voice along with some relief.

"We still on for noon at the diner?" he asked.

_As if I can think about anything else_ she thought. "Sure," putting forth the extra effort to sound calm.

"You want me to pick you up?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"It's a nice day, I think I'll walk," she answered.

The hands on the clock finally made the trek to twelve as Brennan strolled out into the beautiful June day. As Brennan made her journey to the diner, she took in all the sights of a city preparing for the upcoming holiday. Shop windows were decorated and red, white, and blue swags here hanging from every window, entrance way, and balcony. She actually allowed a little excitement and optimism seep through as she imagined how Ben would enjoy the festivities. Before she realized it, she was standing across the street from the diner. Booth was already waiting at their table, and that was her moment of clarity.

The man who taught her forgiveness, never expected to be forgiven. The man, who showed her unconditional love, never expected it returned. All he asked was for a moment of understanding; a second of hope. Understanding and hope were two intangible emotions undefined by scientific inquiry, but more powerful than an invention by man. They alone could cause one to dream of the unattainable and achieve the impossible, but for Temperance Brennan her dreams had come true. He came back for her.

He immediately noticed her calm demeanor as she approached the table. Social graces weren't her specialty and he half way expected her to bolt when he mentioned the need to sort things out. He sensed a confidence about her now; a confidence she only wore when in her element. Although this puzzled him, Booth was relieved at the thought of not battling her logical and illogical labeling.

They exchanged hellos, and discussed menu options as they settled into their familiar pattern. It was nice not to force a conversation or dace around topics. They were Booth and Brennan to the core; all or nothing. Finally after receiving their orders, Booth jumped head first into the real reason for lunch.

"How is this gonna work?" he gestured between both of them

"I don't follow," she concentrated.

"Well, I've told you how I see us," he paused. "I guess I'm awaiting your verdict."

"I want us to be a family," she agreed. "Although I guess it will be quite an unconventional family?"

"To what extent?" he fired back.

Her eyes narrowed with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Unconventional like Rebecca, Parker, and me or…" he stopped when he saw her mouth form in an "o" of realization.

"I don't want Ben shuffled back and forth from parent to parent," she began. "I don't think that's fair to the feelings you and Ben share and I don't think it's fair to the feelings we share. To be honest with you Booth, I hated waking up alone for the past two years. The past week of waking up in your arms felt like a dream and I'm not ready for it to end, but I'm not ready to don a white frilly wedding dress either. I was thinking that we could start where we left off."

Booth's eyes widened in shock; he'd hoped for the possibility of the guest room.

"What's wrong," her voice twanged with panic when he didn't reply.

"It's just more than I could've hoped for," he answered.

"I guess a family is more than I could have hoped for," she paused looking down at the table, "but you and Ben have given me that."

"Ben has given both of us so much," he replied raising her chin with the palm of his hand.

ooOooOooOoo

The rest of the week seemed to pass in a matter of seconds. Booth and Brennan had returned to a regular work scheduled and Ben had adjusted quite nicely to daycare. Their nights were spent moving, unpacking, and donating Booth's belongings from his apartment. Angela helped out by keeping Ben company; everyone knew that a tired body would only hinder the little superhero's recovery. By Wednesday everyting was settled knowing they all needed a good night's rest pending Ben's chemo treatment on Friday. In fact, it had been their driving force.

Thursday afternoon Brennan had gone into further detail with Dr. Goodman concerning Ben and her current situation. Just as expected, Dr. Goodman was more than accommodating. Cullen was already aware of the situation and had given his approval for anytime Booth needed. By five o'clock the trio was heading home looking forward to some much needed rest and relaxation. Ben was busy in the back seat with a new Incredible Hulk coloring book he had gotten from the treasure chest while Booth and Tempe ironed out plans for the evening and the following day. The seemingly unconventional family was becoming quite traditional as they piled out of the SUV; pizza and a movie in hand.

After slouching in the living room, eating pizza from the boxes, and watching Ratatouille, Brennan finally interrupted the veg fest by announcing bed time. Ben moaned and groaned like a typical six year old, and Tempe loved every extended syllable. A smile almost appeared as she watched him trudge up the stairs, but soon reality reminded her that by tomorrow the playful mopping would be replaced with a little boy pleading for the pain to stop.

"Don't think about it right now, "Booth whispered as he watched the hurt sink into her features.

She often wondered how he could know what she was thinking. Sometimes she found it annoying, but times like this it was nice not having to voice what pained her heart.

"It's hard," she replied.

"I know," he soothed. "I know."

**_So...I hope I didn't alienate anyone by my extended leave. If your still out there reading, please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading:)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I'm in complete shock over the amazing reviews from Chaper 26. THANK YOU so much! Y'all ROCK! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Definitely for those who have fallen in love with Ben._**

Chapter 27

Even the comfort of Booth's arms couldn't chase away the unrelenting terrors running through her mind. Somewhere around two o'clock she gave up the prospect of sleeping knowing all too well the storyline of her dreams. Shifting out of his grasp, she made her way downstairs. As she padded her through the living room, she reached the large storage table that was situated in front of the couch. Lifting the closure, she pulled out a large black photo album and settled into the couch. She let her fingers trace the engraved lettering across the cool silver plaque that adorned the top cover. The words_ Our Family _was inscribed in ornate lettering.

_Flashback_

"Ma'am," the clerk addressed, "would you like the plaque engraved?"

"Yes," Brennan replied as she flipped the various reprints of Booth's childhood she had picked up from the photo shop. "Have it read _Our Family_."

_End of Flashback_

As she flipped open the album, her eyes met his through the protective plastic barrier. Pictures of Booth growing up intermingled with the few pictures of her childhood. Turning each page of history, she crept closer to the present. Before long, Parker graced the album with his blonde curls and charm smile. Most of the pages were filled with memories she didn't share, but the last picture promised memories they would all share together as a family: Booth, Parker, and her. The photo was mesmerizing; taking her back to a place and time when everything seemed so carefree. Of course that's the true beauty behind pictures; capturing the moments when everything is perfect. The pages to follow were empty; longing for their own memories. She wasn't certain of the memories they would contain.

Placing the album back in its rightful place, Brennan stole a glance at the clock. _Just three o'clock_ she thought silently. Seeking the solace of her bed and Booth's arms, she escaped up the stairs.

The hours passed with sluggish speed while her body stole sporadic moments of needed rest. Booth noticed her fitful movements between sleep and consciousness, and wished he could take away the pain that attacked her heart. She on the other hand wished for morning; wished for it all to be over and done with.

Morning finally came in a not so glorious form. Dark clouds threatened the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Brennan had showered and dressed an hour or so before Booth stumbled out of bed. He found her nursing a large mug of coffee at the patio doors as she watched the clouds roll by.

"You think it's a sign?" she asked feeling his presence behind her.

"You don't believe in signs," he reminded.

"True, but science sure isn't giving me any quick answers," she stated turning to face him.

"Don't worry until we have something to worry about, okay?" he pleaded wrapping his arms around her.

Resting her tired head on his shoulder, she nodded.

The pair sipped coffee at the kitchen island, but barely spoke until Booth noticed the time.

"I'll go get Ben," he whispered.

"No, we'll both go," she corrected walking around the island to him.

Brennan led the way up the stairs; Booth's fingers intertwined with hers as he followed.

ooOooOooOoo

Ben was swinging Booth and Brennan's arms back and forth as they approached the hospital entrance. He wasn't worried, because no matter what happened he would be going to _his_ home with _his_ parents tonight. He had his perfect life now. Prior to Tempe and Booth, he had accepted that he would not have the love and affection of parents. He had been a mistake and mistakes weren't worthy of those emotions. What Ben didn't realize was that he was part of a well thought out plan. He was the vital piece that would bring three lives together through hurt, loss, courage, strength, and love. Ben would be loved beyond his dreams. Ben was loved and the smile that danced across his face told the world.

Ethan was waiting in his office as the family checked in at the nurses' station. Kate smiled when she saw them.

"Ben! How's it going?" Kate asked bending down toward the little boy.

"Awesome!" Ben responded.

_Like father; like son_ thought Brennan.

"What ya say you and I go ahead and get everything going while Tempe and Booth talk to Dr. Johnson?" she suggested.

Ben looked to Booth and Tempe. Giving their okay with a nod, Ben followed Kate down the hall.

"I'll bet we can even get you some pudding," Kate announced leading Ben away.

"Really?" Ben asked enthusiastically.

Laughter followed as the two ventured further away.

Ethan approached the pair watching Kate and Ben fade down the hall. Booth and Brennan felt his presence, but weren't quite ready to take their eyes off Ben. Ethan waited patiently to be acknowledged; it didn't take long. Brennan was anxious to know the results from the blood work done after Ben's last treatment, and the anticipation was getting harder to handle.

"Why don't you come into my office," Ethan announced when he had their attention.

Brennan feared the news would be bad. Why else would he need to tell them in private?

Ethan gestured at the two chairs setting in front of his desk as he closed the door behind them. Perching on the corner of the large cherry desk, Ethan tapped at the bottom of a manila file folder held securely in his right hand.

"Seeley, Temperance," he nodded before continuing, "I have some news concerning Ben's progress."

A haggard sigh escaped Brennan lips as she awaited the inevitable.

Ethan flipped the folder opened, but couldn't mask the grin that tugged at his lips.

"His red blood cell count is up and his white blood cell count is down," he stated in a light tone of relief. "By all indications, he's in partial remission."

Ethan always enjoyed breaking good news to the parents. He wanted to see these results for all his patients, but something about this family made him yearn for it.

Booth gathered a shock stricken Brennan into his arms. Laughter penetrated the tears that were cascading down both their faces.

Ethan gave them a moment to celebrate before continuing.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "That doesn't mean he's got a clean bill of health, but he is on the path to recovery. Kate is taking more blood samples and we'll go ahead with his treatment today. I'll call with the results from the tests as soon as I get them."

Ethan's demeanor changed as he spoke the next sentence, "If these next tests show the same pattern, I feel confident that Ben will go into complete remission after completing the remaining rounds of chemo."

Brennan reached out covering Ethan's hand with her own.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me," he soothed. "Thank that little fighter you've got."

With that Ethan stood and exited the office leaving the pair to bask in their good news.

**_Come on, be honest. Whatcha thinkin'?_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Y'all never cease to amaze me with the awesome comment you leave. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate them. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 28

As Ethan exited the office, Booth enveloped Brennan in his arms once again reveling in their good news.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered against his shoulder.

Booth pulled back slightly meeting her questioning eyes with his.

"You better believe it!" he said with a smile before wrapping her tightly against him once more.

After getting a grasp on reality, the pair made their way down to Ben's room. Hearing the door swing open, Ben jerked his head in their direction.

"Look Booth!" he squealed. "Pudding!"

Booth glanced over at Temperance. "That is my son!" he said before joining Ben on the edge of the hospital bed.

Temperance took her place right along side Booth. She now had the courage to play the game of life instead of merely watching. This was her family and she was playing to win.

Booth and Tempe delivered the amazing news to Ben concerning his progress; celebrating with a congratulatory toast of pudding.

Kate entered the room smiling at the family she'd grown very fond of over the past month.

"You ready?" she asked Ben.

"Yep," he replied without hesitation.

"Well let's get started then," she replied smiling.

Kate's routine was part of their normalcy. There were no more wide eyes as she connected tube after tube, no turns to gaze away from the IV bag as she set the drip, and the mournful silence no longer echoed against the walls. The room was now filled with voices, laughter, and bright eyes that smiled. The room was for living; not dying anymore.

Their stay seemed much shorter than usual and while everyone was still in a light hearted mood, they knew all too soon Ben's body would react to the treatment. Booth knew the best place for them as he turned the SUV in the direction of home.

After the two hour trip, Ben was beginning to wear down. He was tired and sluggish; he just wanted to rest.

"Can I rest on the couch, Tempe?" he asked; his eyes pleading for comfort.

"Of course you can," she answered as she guided him into the living room.

After taking off his shoes and nestling into the couch, Brennan covered Ben with a blanket that lay haphazardly across the arm of a near by chair. Booth flipped on the T.V. to find the children's programming he knew Ben enjoyed watching. Seeing that he was settled for the moment, Booth and Brennan ambled their way into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Booth asked as he rummaged through the cabinets.

Her only response was a shrug.

"I could go by the diner," he suggested being unsuccessful with his search.

"If you want," she answered quietly.

Finally Booth turned around concerned with his partner's current lack of communication skills. His eyes settled on her nervous form as she sat at the island watching, waiting impatiently for Ben's call.

"Hey," he soothed moving behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "stop worrying so much."

"I just don't want to see him hurting," she admitted.

"I know," he whispered as he massaged her shoulders, "but watching him like a hawk won't keep the pain away."

"I know," she confessed.

"Come on," he persuaded; turning her chair to face him. "You've got to be hungry."

"Maybe a little," she reluctantly admitted.

"Maybe some….fries?" he tempted.

"Ummm," she paused putting on an air of indecisiveness, "okay, maybe just a few."

"That's my girl," he remarked. "I'll be back soon."

He lightly brushed her hair behind her shoulders before leaning down for a kiss. She obliged; cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he stated with a cocky grin, "but I love you more."

ooOooOooOoo

The path of least resistance often times is paved with giving in and giving up. As far as Temperance was concerned, Ben and Seeley deserved much more than that. That was her driving force – her family.

Ben's reaction to the chemo changed slightly with each treatment. Fewer stomach pains accompanied each dose and the nausea was almost nonexistent. Booth wasn't sure who was more relieved; Temperance or Ben. What he did know was that his family was healing just like Ben.

They had fallen in a routine; all three of them. Booth and Ben were together every morning and afternoon on their ride to the Hoover Building. A time Booth enjoyed beyond words, just about as much as he relished in the fact that Temperance always seemed to beat them home.

It was July 3rd. Ben had finished his last treatment the previous week, and for the first time in a long time Temperance no longer felt the dread tugging at her heart. She was sitting in her office engrossed in paperwork when the shrill sound of her cell startled her back to reality.

"Brennan."

"Temperance, how are you?" an enthused voice answered.

"Fine, and you Ethan?" she asked; nervous as to the reason behind his call.

"Never better," he replied. "In fact that's the reason I called."

"To tell me you've never felt better?" confusion ever present in her tone.

"Yes," he paused before continuing, "because I received some wonderful information about someone you know quite well."

"Ben," her whisper filled with emotion.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Seems like I'm gonna be seeing a lot less of him. He's in full remission, Temperance. Ben did it. He beat it."

Silence.

"Temperance?" he worried. "Are you there?"

"Y..y..yes," she stuttered through tears. "Thank you Ethan."

With a smile in his voice, he spoke, "I'll be in touch."

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, she hastily stood from her desk readying herself to leave. A smile played upon her features which only seemed to grow as she thought of telling Booth the good news. Being focused on her hurried task, she failed to notice the determined clicks that were moving in the direction of her office.

"Dr. Brennan," the voice pierced the daydream hovering in the office.

Startled, Brennan turned toward the visitor at the door.

"Caroline," Brennan stammered, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," she stated moving further into the office, "and I thought I'd come by."

"Oh," Brennan sighed somewhat relieved, "I can't really talk right now. Sorry."

Brennan attempted to brush by Caroline and escape before favors could be called in, but Caroline would not be brushed aside so easily.

"So Cherie," she gloated, "how are the wedding plans going?"

"What!" exclaimed Brennan.

"The wedding plans," Caroline coaxed. "Wasn't that our deal?"

If the truth were known, Caroline had no expectation on ever seeing Booth and Brennan married, but agitating a certain forensic anthropologist definitely put a silver lining on her day.

"Caroline," Brennan negotiated, "I thought we made an agreement."

"Yes," giving an air of pretension, "you and Special Agent Hot Stuff are getting married, remember Cherie?"

Temperance wanted to marry Booth, that wasn't a secret. For crying out loud every employee at the Hoover Build knew that piece of intel. So maybe it was time to just stop fighting and start winning. However, the next words out of Brennan's mouth would have caused any bookie to lose their job.

"Ya know what, Caroline," Brennan grinned, "you set the date, time, and location and I'll be there."

With that Brennan strolled out of her office leaving an opened mouthed Caroline in her wake.

ooOooOooOoo

After running out of the Jeffersonian and almost causing a dozen wrecks, Brennan finally made it to the Hoover Building. She had toyed with the idea of calling Booth first, but decided against it. She wanted to see the unspoiled surprise in his eyes; she wanted the full effect.

Reaching his office door, she lightly knocked before peering around the door. Booth was leaned back in his chair; feet resting on the corner of his desk as he talked on the phone. Dropping his feet, he motioned her in and quickly tried to end the conversation. Brennan nervously sat in one of the upholstered chairs situated in front of his desk as she impatiently waited for his attention.

Once Booth ended the call, he made his way around to her dropping a light kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" he pondered aloud.

Releasing the sigh she'd been holding, she answered, "I got a phone call concerning Ben's test results."

"What's wrong, Temperance?" he voice plagued with worry.

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled. "Ben is in full remission!"

Relief washed over Booth as he ran anxious fingers through his hair.

"You're serious?" joy building in his voice as he paced the small distance in front of her.

Brennan stood; catching him on his next lap. Placing her hands at his elbows, she forced his focus on her.

"You better believe it!" she said attempting his charm smile.

In one swift move, he lifted her to his arms and whispered, "I love you, Temperance Brennan!"

ooOooOooOoo

The morning greeted the 4th of July with a beautiful sunrise and the promise of perfect weather as the family readied themselves for the day. First on the agenda was the parade. Ben drilled Tempe and Booth with questions concerning the parade as his imagination ran wild with all the possibilities. He'd only seen the Macy's Day Parade on television when he was in the hospital. He couldn't quite get a grasp on the reality of seeing one in person. True to his expectations, the Fourth of July Parade didn't disappoint.

After spending much of the morning and afternoon in the city, the trio was ready to head home for a relaxing evening. Booth was in charge of the barbeque for the evening while Ben wanted to try out the pool. After coating Ben in sunscreen and giving Booth one last chance to opt out, Temperance headed to the home office to check her email and grab a book before joining her boys in the back yard.

She made quick of her first project: picking out a book while her computer checked for new messages. With book choice in hand, Temperance sat down in front of the computer noticing only one new message. The message was from Kate's email at the hospital and a part of Temperance wanted to shut the computer off and forget all about it, but another part knew she couldn't just leave it be. Reluctantly, she double clicked on the message and closed her eyes before the message appeared on the screen. When she opened her eyes, she saw her family staring back at her. It was a picture Kate had taken in the hospital's entrance after Ben's last treatment. A smile engulfed Brennan's face as she clicked the printer icon.

Temperance walked down the hallway to the living room. From the couch, she reached toward the large table, lifted the closure, and removed a particularly familiar photo album. Turing toward the back, she found the first empty photo slot and slid the picture of her family under its protect barrier. As she stood the leave, Temperance placed the album on the table allowing its memories to be shared; no longer hidden away.

Booth, Temperance, and Ben enjoyed the evening to its fullest. Ben turned out to be quite the water dog, and Booth a master of the grill. As the stars began to twinkle, they found themselves sprawled on a blanket watching fireworks dance across the night sky.

As the last sparkle faded from the night sky, Brennan noticed he heavy eyes of Ben.

"Ben," she soothed pulling away from Booth's arms.

"B – e – n," she sang as she smoothed her hand across his face.

His only response was a gentle hum as his eyes fluttered open.

"Why don't you go on up to bed?" she suggested. "Booth and I will be up in just a second to check on you."

Ben wobbled to his feet stumbling with his first steps.

"Easy there buddy," Booth commented as he steadied Ben. "You want me to take you up?"

"No," Ben replied through a yawn, "I can do it."

Booth and Brennan watched the sleepy figure meander into the house before turning their attention back to one another.

"Tonight was…" he began.

"Perfect," she interrupted.

He smiled in agreement.

"It's been a long time since I was this happy," she whispered; weaving her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad I get to be part of that happiness," he admitted pulling her into a kiss.

ooOooOooOoo

Several minutes later, Brennan mumbled against Booth's lips.

"What?" he questioned.

"Don't you think we should check on Ben?" she asked.

He couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped his lips.

"Don't worry," she teased, "we can continue this…in the bedroom?"

Brennan left a disoriented Booth still sitting on the blanket as she made her way across the yard.

Booth finally caught up to her at the patio steps. Wrapping a snug arm around her waist, they proceeded into the house together.

"You go on up," Booth stated as they passed through the living room. "I'll be right there."

Something caught his eye. Something he knew wasn't there before. Something he remembered from a long time ago.

Picking up the album, he quickly flipped through the first pages smiling as he saw his boyish features and her youthful smiles, but his fingers slowed their haste as he saw Parker come to life. His fingers gently stroked the glossy blonde curls that taunted him through the plastic barrier. Unwillingly, he turned the pages reliving Parker's short childhood, but focused intently on the last photo filled page. Two pictures stared back at him with indescribable happiness. _Family,_ he thought. _Past_, his finger traced Parker's smiling face. _Present, _Booth's thumb stroked Ben shining head. _Future,_ his fingers caressed the empty blank pages that followed.

ooOooOooOoo

Booth made it for the ending of Ben's favorite bedtime story; _The Fox and the Hound._ Brennan was placing the book on the shelf as Booth entered the room. Ben's soft snores danced with the silence as he watched Temperance gently place a kiss on Ben's forehead. Booth quietly moved to stand beside her; mimicking her actions. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Temperance gave a squeezed and nudged the pair toward the door.

Ben stirred in his bed causing a last glace from the door, but it was the words that mumbled from a small six year old boy that left the pair with tears in their eyes.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy," Ben's tender voice spoke before giving one last sigh of contentment.

The End

**_That's all folks! Y'all have been AWESOME!_**

**_What did ya think?? Come on you know you want to click that little button. :)_**

**_Knowing that the next few weeks are going to be stressful with state testing coming up, I wanted to finish this story and sit back and just read for a while. However, after finishing this story, I received a PM pleading with me to do an update/sequel to The Favor. Not really sure if its worth a update/sequel. If you've read it, let me know what you think. If you haven't read it, I would greatly appreciate some feedback in that area. Thanks for reading! And THANKS for the reviews!!_**


End file.
